Mysterious Fatal Woman!
by Kuina Spirit
Summary: In a port city, Luffy and his crew meet a mysterious young girl, Opale, who is a brilliant fighter... but Luffy hires her as a musician.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everybody! I'm Kuina Spirit from France.My fiction already exists in French ("Mystérieuse femme fatale!"), and it is finished. I try to traslate it in English. It's my first fiction in English, so it's possible I make mistakes in vocabulary and grammar (I'm not bilingual ;) ). But I hope you will enjoy it, and be indulgent :)

Characters of this fiction are properties of Eiichiro Oda (except some of them)

**I) A fatal woman!**

"Stiahahahahaha! Good joke man!"

The pirate beckoned to the barman, who gave him a new glass of rum in silence.

"You try to tell me that girl over there has beaten this brute of Raylon! You're joking!"

"Shhh! The pirate exclaimed, if she hears us… You don't know, maybe she is a brute!"

The young woman, designed by the pirates, took her glass, and drank a sip calmly. Long black hair in ponytail, sunglasses hiding her eyes in spite of the darkness of the tavern, a purple T-shirt, jean holes.

"Stiahahahahaha ! Sorry guy, ' can't believe that lie!"

"But I am serious!" the pirate exclaimed.

"Maybe he fell in the coma because of alcohol! The other replied. But beaten by this little insect…"

The other pirate swallowed with difficulties, when the young girl smiled to him, waving at him.

"I… I will get some fresh air outside…"

"STIAHAHAHAHAHA ! Wimp!"

The young girl stood up a little moment after. The mocking pirate discretely looked at her, and when he saw her going outside, he whistled.

"Eh! Lit' girl! I heard that you know how to fight."

"Apparently, yeah" she replied in a monotonous voice, without looking at him.

"Hoho… And what are you doing his this tavern, full of pirates?"

"I'm looking for some targets to train myself."

"STIAHAHAHAHA!"

A knife brushed the pirate's ear, and finished its way knocking in the wall, in a bounty, between the eyes of a wanted pirate's photography… This pirate.

"What… the…?"

"Didn't you want an example? She asked, smiling. Here it is!"

She went out, leaving the pirate, astounded. Other customers laughed.

"…This kid is a fury… the pirate thought. I have to save my honour!"

He suddenly stood up, and all the pirates stopped laughing.

"This child is dead…" a pirate murmured to his companions sitting at the same table.

**xXxXxXx**

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy got off, looking at the harbour, smelling the air.

"It smells rosbeef!" the young straw hat boy exclaimed.

"And I smell problems if you don't stay calm!" Nami retorted.

The crew got off to the quay. Robin stood up, above of the gangway.

"I am staying here, she said. This book I found is full of mystery…"

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I am staying here too! Usopp hastily cut, climbing on the ship. I feel an attack of I-am-allergic-at-the-gloomy-atmosphere-of-this-island! I might faint and have an important allergic reaction…"

Actually, Usopp just saw a crew of pirates, who all looked like strong brutes… And seemed to be good targets for Luffy… And he didn't want to run the risk of being killed. Chopper hastened to do the same as his long nose friend.

"Sorry, Robin Chan! Sanji exclaimed, gesticulating to the woman. But I have to go shopping…"

Robin was already laid on a couch on the deck to read her book, and she didn't seem to have heard Sanji, apologizing to her. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Sanji went in the port city, sometimes seeing drunk men who were singing, as coarse songs, or Chicken Dance with choreography…

"…It remembers me Jaya" Nami murmured, worried.

"Don't be anxious, Nami San! Sanji exclaimed. I'm here to protect you!"

"Anyway, Zoro added, we are a little inactive at the moment, so I'm OK for a training!"

"Stupid brute! Sanji cut. You will shock Nami Swan with your stupid fight!"

"Listen!" Luffy shouted.

Jovial shouts could be heard, not far.

"A FIIIIIIIGHT!" Luffy screamed, running to the source of the sound.

The other members of his crew didn't react immediately, motionless. Image of the back of their head, big drop on their hair.

"'Doesn't surprise me" Zoro murmured.

"Please, we don't need problems…" Nami added, her hand joined as she was prying.

"Follow him" Sanji finished.

xXxXxXx

"GO SLYCE!"

"KILL HER!"

"SHOW HER!"

The pirate from the tavern took his sword, while the young girl, who irritated him, took on her back a sort of spear, with a sword blade, but with a long wooden handle.

"This is dangerous, this kind of weapon, girl! You could injure yourself with that…"

"Shut up, the young woman retorted in a smile. That's right, it is very sharp, but it will injure you, Slyce Topor… Am I right?"

The pirate smiled.

"Do you know me?"

"Yes, the girl said. You're wanted."

"Yeah… Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Not exactly! I just want to have fun by eliminating big brutes who reply to my challenge!"

The pirate turned red, furious.

"YOU HAVE PRONOUNCED YOUR LAST WORDS!"

Luffy and his companions were looking the cause of the disturbing… and saw a pirate charging at a young girl who might not be more than seventeen.

"She's going to be killed!" Sanji shouted, ready to act, but caught by Nami.

"No, Sanji! Nami yelled. The Log Pose isn't reloaded, it's not the time to have problems! And not so far in our trip!"

Sanji took off his cigarette, blowing smoke.

"If she is in danger, don't stop me, Nami San…"

"The same" Zoro added.

"As you, guys" Luffy said.

"…"

Nami stayed silent. Too bad, she had tried to hold them up…

"OH! Luffy shouted. Look at that!"

During their discussion, Slyce had fallen on the ground, but he stood up.

"She stands up to him!" Nami guffawed.

"A fatal woman!" Sanji shouted in a lovely way.

The girl moved away from the pirate, holding her spear in his direction.

"Little pest… he murmured. I will not save you!"

"You're talkative, but you're not very active!" she sniggered.

"COME ON!"

The pirate charged at her… who stayed motionless.

"What is she doing? Zoro exclaimed. She will be thro…"

The girl put the blade of her spear in the ground, without difficulties, held the handle, and dashed forward.

"Infernal rotation!"

She described a half circle around the handle, her foot shooting violently the pirate's face.

"Projection JUMP!"

She snapped the handle, knocking down her enemy, and her standing on him. She removed her spear from the floor very quickly, and put the sharp of the blade near the pirate's neck. Slyce, stunned, screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MERCYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Luffy was looking at the girl, who won easily the fight against the brute, smiling.

"You wanted to kill me, right?" she said calmly in a smile.

"I WAS JOKING!" Slyce yelled.

"WE'RE HERE, CAPTAIN!"

A lot of the pirates who were looking the fight around them ran in the circle, charging at the girl, who seemed a little surprised, in spite off her sunglasses which hid a part of her face. Luffy put correctly his straw hat, Zoro drew his swords, Sanji raised his leg… And Nami seemed desperate…

"Cowards! Sanji shouted, kicking a pirate, who flew before violently crashed into the wall of a house. Together fighting against a helpless young lady!"

Helpless wasn't a good word… Luffy and Zoro realized it. Between two knocks or two pirates slashed, they could see the girl fighting with agility, using perfectly her spear, went on supple movements as she was executing a choreography during a show, giving precise and powerful blows to her enemies. Realizing she sorted it out, they began to move away of the fighting zone, without stopping knocking pirates.

"A helpless young lady, Zoro sniggered. Put on your glasses, Prince…"

"I DON'T ALLOW YOU TO CALL ME THAT NAME!" Sanji yelled.

Nami knocked them on their head.

"No comment, sirs!"

Calmly, the group looked at the girl who was finishing her battle with the last pirate, with a big spear blow. She looked up at Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Sanji, ready to charge at them. But she stopped her movement, realizing they weren't enemies of the other crew.

"BRAVO! Sanji exclaimed applauding. Fantastic!"

"That's right, rather good" Nami said, feeling obliged to applause because of the fear of a danger.

"BRILLIANT!" Luffy added, applauding too.

The girl, as an artist who had finished her show, spear in the hand, putting vertically on the ground with the blade pointing at the sky, put a hand on her heart and saluted with modesty.

"Thank you" she said, raising her head in a smile.

Zoro felt suddenly he was observed by the girl, who just became motionless. Then she looked at Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro…"

"THAT'S IT! Nami yelled. WE HAVE OUR PROBLEMS NOW!"

Zoro put his hand on the handle of Wado Ichimonji. But the girl reacted.

"No no! Don't be anxious! I will not attack you, while you tried to help me!"

To show them she was telling the truth, she put her weapon in her back.

"And you don't seem to be silly brutes as this guy, I think!"

"That depends of whom, Sanji murmured, looking at Zoro, who felt the cook's look.

"Repeat?" Zoro put in order.

"SHUT UP, YOU BOTH!" Nami shouted, knocking them.

Big drop behind the head of the girl.

"You're really strong! Luffy exclaimed.

"Oh, it's just a matter of training! The girl answered, going a little red.

"What's your name? Luffy asked. What are you doing, alone?

"My name is Opale, she answered. I follow a training to make my dream come true."

"Seriously!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes" Opale replied.

"What is your dream?" Luffy asked in a smile.

"I would like to show to someone important to me that I would like to become as him, despite of our differences."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Opale the musician**

Luffy smiled to Opale. The girl correctly put on her sunglasses on her nose.

"That's great! Luffy said. Do you want to join my crew?"

"I don't know", Opale answered.

"You're a pain, Luffy…" Zoro murmured desperate.

"Why?" Luffy retorted.

"I don't see any problems whit that!" Sandy exclaimed, his eye turning in a heart.

"Luffy… We have just met her! Nami murmured in the ear of her captain. I have a bad presentiment…"

"But I want her in my crew!" Luffy retorted.

"Give us a good reason", Zoro slowly murmured.

Luffy seemed to be thinking, by making faces, screwing up his eyes, his hand on his chin, crooked mouth.

"Tell me Opale, do you play an instrument?"

The girl looked at Luffy with an interrogative look.

"Er… yes… Why?"

"Which one?" Luffy asked, stars in his eyes.

"Piano, fl…"

"HERE IT IS!" Luffy yelled.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"HERE IS OUR MUSICIAN!"

Zoro and Nami fell down.

"You call it a reason?" Nami exclaimed, standing up, a vein on her temple.

"And I have to inform you we haven't got a piano on the ship!" Zoro signalled furiously.

"Nami, lend me money to buy a piano!" Luffy begged, stars in his eyes.

"NO WAY! Nami shouted, throwing Luffy far with a furious punch. IT'S A WASTE OF MONEY!"

"For the first time I agree with her!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Stop shouting! Sanji interrupted. Anyway, she could come with us! Couldn't she?"

"I want a piano on the ship", Luffy murmured.

"If you disagree, I don't come with you", Opale said, raising her shoulder.

"Opale San! Sanji yelled. Don't listen to them! Don't be hurt by their words! You are welcome in the crew!"

"With the piano!" Luffy added, standing up, smiling, his fist raised to the sky… before fell down after a Nami's punch.

"I don't need piano, Opale said calmly. If your captain didn't interrupt me, I would add to the list flute° and harmonica!"

"GREAT! Luffy shouted. WELCOME IN THE CREW!"

"LUFFY!" Nami and Zoro yelled.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji shouted, merry.

"I…"

Opale seemed a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, Opale? Luffy asked.

"I think you didn't ask me about my opinion! She answered.

"Moron" Zoro murmured in a sigh.

"You always decide without thinking before, Nami added with a desperate look. And it without asking people opinion!"

"What?" Luffy asked.

"You have to be gentler!" Sanji exclaimed, coming near Opale.

Behind her sunglasses, Opale stared at Sanji who was coming near her elegantly, and then he kneeled down, facing the girl.

"Opale, do you want to…"

Simultaneous punch of Zoro, Nami and Opale in the cook's head, who finished his sentences knocked, on the ground.

"… join us?... "

"I believed he was asked me to get marry to him, Opale said scratching her back head. Sorry!"

"His behaviour with woman could be badly interpreted, Nami whispered. I also believed it..."

"What a moron", Zoro murmured, sighing.

"What? Luffy asked. Can you explain me?"

"Too difficult for your intellectual level", Nami murmured desperate.

"So, do you come with us or no?" Luffy asked again.

Opale sighed, and smiled.

"Well… Okay, but temporally, all right?"

"GREAT!" Luffy yelled hopping around.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sanji shouted also merry.

"Kids" Zoro whispered, closing his eyes, a hand on his forehead.

"They will never change!" Nami added in an embarrassed smile.

"Before doing anything, I have to take my belongings at the hotel…"

"Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

**xXxXxXx**

"What are they doing?" Usopp asked, anxious.

Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Sanji were gone several hours ago.

"Maybe they have been killed", Robin calmly answered, changing page of her book.

"STOP IT!" Usopp yelled, crying.

"Really!" Chopper asked, trembling.

"HERE THEY ARE!" Usopp shouted, going to the gangway.

Memory of our long nose friend activated… Faces analysis. Search: Luffy… Zoro… Nami… Sanji… and…

"Who is she?" he asked with a suspicious look.

"Our musician!" Luffy answered happily.

Opale, with a shoulder strap bag, politely saluted Usopp.

"My name is Opale..."

Then Robin rose, leaving her couch to meet the girl… then they looked at each other.

"EH!" all the members of the crew exclaimed, except Robin.

Opale had taken her weapon on her back, and charged Robin, who didn't react. Then, arms appeared on the young girl body, while the archaeologist crossed her arms and closed her eyes, murmured "Seis fleurs". The arms "surrounded" Opale's limbs, who dropped her weapon, before falling down on the deck.

"Why did you do that?" Luffy exclaimed, going near the girl, tied to the floor by Robin's arms.

"THIS WOMAN IS NICO ROBIN!" Opale shouted, struggling to try to free herself from the arms.

"We know it!" Nami replied, surprised. And?"

"This woman is dangerous!"

Robin's arms disappeared, and the woman stayed motionless. Opale slowly raised, dusting down her clothes.

"She's not dangerous, Luffy retorted helping Opale to stand up. If she was, I wouldn't accept her in my crew!"

"All right… Opale murmured. I have warned you!"

The girl went to the rear of the ship, taking a long case out her bag. Zoro stared at her in silence.

"Well! Luffy exclaimed. Nami, is the Log Pose reloaded?"

"Not yet!" the navigator replied, looking at the sphere on his wrist.

"Perfect…" Luffy murmured.

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"IT'S TIME TO EAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Sanji understood, and went to the kitchen, followed by his captain. The other members of the crew didn't take a long time doing the same, except Zoro, who suddenly froze when he heard a soft melody, playing with a flute, which reflected a bit of melancholy. He didn't realize that the music guided him, and he found himself at the back of the ship. Opale was leaning on the fence, the sun reflected on her sunglasses, showing a little her eyes, closed, behind the darkness curtain of the lens. She was holding her flute, and was playing it, her lips brushing the mouthpiece. She suddenly stopped, and looked at Zoro, who was coming near her. The swordsman started.

"Mmmmm… We will eat soon."

"Okay…"

"You know, about Robin…"

The girl sighed.

"Yes?"

"At the beginning, I was suspicious, as you, about Robin… But we saw during our adventure that we can trust her."

Opale didn't reply. Zoro sighed.

"But now, you have to get used to her, anyway, he said. Luffy have engaged you, you can't turn back now."

Zoro was surprised, when he saw Opale smiling.

"Thank you, Zoro."

She took the case of her flute which was near her foot, and put away her musical instrument. Then, after putting her bag slung over the shoulder, she followed Zoro.

**xXxXxXx**

"Afterwards, I surpassed this merman!"

Usopp brandished the chicken leg in a brave expression of courageous sailor… according to him. Opale stopped herself laughing when she listened to the long nosed boy telling his feats, for the most of them (so, the majority) invented.

"Yeah!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Could you stop keeping repeated the same story three times in a week?" Zoro sighed.

"I can tell you others of my feat!" Usopp retorted thrusting out his chest.

"It is difficult, Zoro replied. Except this one and the penguin's one, we know everything else is lies!"

Opale couldn't stop herself anymore… and started laughing.

"Good grief! Opale guffawed stopping laughing. Who are you? I heard about you, but not as a comic crew!"

"Because you think we are comic?" Zoro murmured.

"Looking at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, we could doubt, Nami replied to him in a murmur. AND YOU, STOP LAUGHING WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Luffy stopped laughing, and closed immediately his mouth. Yeah, we have to say that Nami hit hardly, and he was trying to know how she could hurt him so much. He swallowed everything he had in his mouth… giving to his throat the aspect of a big bowl. Opale was looking at him with disgust.

"Moron! Sanji exclaimed. Don't you see that you're chocking my darlings with your behaviour?"

"Ah? Opale said dubious. Are Nami and Robin your fiancées?"

Opale saw she might have better done to shut up… On the one hand, Sanji started a nose bleeding with his eyes in hearts, on the other hand, the temple veins of Nami were standing out… And then, Robin discretely laughed. Opale, version big drop behind his head. She put on correctly her sunglasses in a nervously movement.

"Sorry… I believe in your words…"

"NAMI AND ROBIN MY FIANCEES!" Sanji shouted, hopping in the kitchen… before being ejected by Nami to the deck.

"SHUT UP!"

Finished to laugh… Opale tried to hide under the table, when she saw Nami's look to her.

"Sorry", Opale murmured, ashamed.

"Never…" Nami whispered.

"I promised!"

"Stop tormenting her, Nami! Zoro retorted. It was funny!"

Zoro was now on the floor, knocked.

"It's OK, Opale! Nami said in a smile. We can continue to eat!"

Calm came back… Tensions were calmed down, replaced by laugh and usual jokes of Usopp, or account of their adventures principally narrated by Luffy. So, they finished eating. It was night outside, and the lanterns were lighted.

"Eh Opale, Luffy exclaimed. Don't you want to play a song?"

"Of course!"

The girl went and got the flute case in the girls' room. She took her instrument, carrying it to her lips… and began to play a peaceful melody. The crew, noisy during the lunch, suddenly became silent, when they heard the music. Any noise, just the sound of the melody which arose in the room… Slowly. The crew felt surprised when they started at the end of the melody, and when Opale declared:

"That's all!"

Luffy smiled.

"GREAT!"

"I though I was sleeping, Nami said. It was… how can I explain it…"

"Bewitching!" Sanji finished.

"Rather good, Zoro said unconcerned. Have you got something more rhythmic?"

"I think I have it in my repertory!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Chopper!"

Opale took her instrument to her lips again, and played a famous pirate hymn… The crew began to hum, accompanied by the music.

**xXxXxXx**

It was late… The moon was high in the sky. Its light was reflected on Zoro's sabres, who was training at the back of the ship. Sometimes, he saw people who were walking on the quay, pirates as couples. But he didn't care. He was here for training. The night was the only quiet time.

"What?"

He clearly heard the sound of Opale's flute rising, at the front of the ship. A melancholy music. The swordsman, without realizing, put his swords in their case, and listened. He advanced, climb near the Nami's orange trees, and looked down. She was here, sitting on the barrier of the ship, near the prow. The light of the moon made the flute shining, and was reflected by the sunglasses. Zoro mentally struck him.

"Hang it, he though. Her music is bewitching…"

He went back at the back of the ship, and continued to train, with the music, which rocked the rest of the crew, asleep.

-----------------

°: By flute, I am talking about "Flûte traversière"(in French). I find the same word for "flûte" and "flûte traversière" in English. So, I will try to explain: it's the flute you hold on the side, horizontally. Well, maybe you will think my explication is stupid, because you understand during the reading, but I just want to specify…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3... I hope there isn't any problemwith my English...  
Enjoy the read!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 3: Eventful start**

"Hmmmmm…"

Difficult awakening. Even if she was sleeping on a mattress on the floor, the pillow was soft… And she was tired. Opale open an eye… and realizing that it was the day. She stood up straight, putting her sunglasses, and looked around. Nobody.

"Wow! She tough. I will look lazy with this pace!"

She stood up in a rush, got dressed and went in the main room. She saw the crew, who was eating the breakfast.

"You're so hungry?" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth full.  
"Don't panic, darling Opale! Sanji said. I keep your breakfast in security."  
"What time is it?" Opale asked in a yawn.  
"Nine o'clock! Nami answered. Don't worry, you can sleep as much as you want!"  
"It's not the Marine, here, Usopp declared. We're cool!"  
"zzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz"  
"Look at Zoro, Robin said indifferently. He is finishing his night at table."

Opale sat down at table. Sanji gave her a hot chocolate bowl with slice of bread and butter.

"Is your Log Pose reloaded?" Opale asked after drinking some chocolate and put her bowl on the table.  
"Yes, Nami answered. We will go after breakfast!"  
"So I have the time to go and get my boat" Opale declared.

Breakfast passed calmly. Then, Opale went and got her boat alone.

"She is great, our musician, isn't she? Luffy exclaimed in a smile.  
"Great musician, yeah… But not very talkative! Usopp said.  
"You're joking! Luffy retorted. Yesterday, she was talking with us!"  
"I agree with Usopp, Nami spoke. Not talkative in the meaning we don't know a lot about her!"  
"And?" Luffy asked.  
"Have you even heard of Marine?" Zoro added.  
"Yeah, and what is the link?"  
"They could send a spy to learn much about us", Nami explained.  
"Exactly! Usopp said. Didn't you think about her identity, Luffy?  
"Er no… I don't see any interest in it!"  
"An Admiral could come easily on board, you might realize it when you would be in jail… Nami murmured.  
"Seriously? Chopper exclaimed. WE HAVE TO WATCH OUT!"  
"What do you think about it, Robin?" Nami asked.

Robin raised her shoulders.

"I prefer to not give my opinion, the woman answered. I think the best thing is to be silent instead to be wrong."  
"Sincerely, what do you reproach her?" Sanji added. "She is adorable!"  
"If we listen to you, everything is about anatomy, and any judgment about the rest!" Zoro exclaimed.  
"WHAT?"  
"CALM DOWN!" Nami shouted threatening them with her fists.

Then, a sort of motor sound could be heard outside.

"What is it?" Usopp exclaimed.  
"I will see that!" Luffy said.

Barely had he taken out of the cabin that he almost hit Opale.

"I'm sorry!" She said in a smile.  
"Sorry… Already come back?"  
"Yeah, my boat has a little particularity!"

Luffy and the other followed Opale, who had tied her boat to the Going Merry.

"That's your boat?" Luffy exclaimed.

Originally, the Opale's boat might be proper… But the boat seemed to have sailed in tempest, and also had, according to Usopp, marks of bullet impact.

"Er yes", Opale said in an embarrassed smile. "When I think it was a present…"  
"You seem to take care of your properties" retorted Zoro in a smile.  
"Actually I just don't make always friends!"

Opale smiled in an embarrassed look.

"Anyway… It's a banal boat!"  
"Version I-went-between-a-Marine-ship-and-a-pirate-boat-during-a-fight", Usopp murmured in Nami's ear.  
"Yeah", Luffy said indifferently. "But how did you come back so fast with that wreck?"

In a supple movement, Opale jumped over the boat barrier, with the crew's exclamations. She gracefully landed on her boat.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked, always without information.  
"Show will begin!" Exclaimed Opale untying the rope which holds the boat.

Opale put her foot on pedals, and began to make them turning. Then, a loud motor sound which progressively started could be heard…

"WWWWWOOOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Luffy couldn't help to shout when he saw the wreck tearing along. Her hair flying in the wind, Opale hold the tiller, and made with her boat a half circle before went back to the Going Merry. She braked by pedalling in the contrary way.

"GREAT! ' WANT TO TRY!" Luffy yelled.

Opale tied again her boat to the Going Merry, and climbed on board by the quay.

"Sorry, but it's a little dangerous, Luffy! Opale said. You could fall in the water without training, if you pedal too quickly and turn over the boat!"

Luffy frowned at the girl.

"We will see that!" Opale said. "I could accompany you!"  
"Now?" asked Luffy in a big smile.

A shot echoed, and a bullet brushed Opale's face.

"No Luffy, not now!" the girl exclaimed turning around and taking her spear.

Usopp had immediately responded to the shot, throwing a stone with his slingshot, which hit the bull's-eye between the pirate's eyes, who had shot. This one fall on the ground, knocked out.

"Opale! What are you doing?" Luffy exclaimed.

The girl had jumped over the barrier, and was now on her boat.

"They have a grudge against me!"  
"STAY HERE!" Luffy shouted. "THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

Too late. Opale was pedalling after untied her boat from the Going Merry.

"I will join you later! FLEE!"

About thirty pirates were coming near the Going Merry, and they saw Opale's boat going in a rush to other quays.

"SHE'S GOING!" A pirate shouted. "RECOVER HER!"

Pirates were now pursuing Opale, going along the quay…

"WHAT?"

A pirate was suddenly catching by Luffy… and was now on the deck of the boat, knocked down. Other pirates turned round and saw their companion in a bad posture.

"Don't care of them!" A pirate shouted. "We have to kill the other one!"

Pirates disappeared in the back street of the harbour. The straw-hat crew belittled the gangway which had been raised when they had though to be ready to go.

"Opale is in danger!" Luffy shouted.  
"We couldn't hang around!" Sanji exclaimed.  
"She told us to go", Robin reminded.  
"You believe that we will permit her to be killed?" Luffy asked.  
"Don't underestimate her", Robin said. "But that's right it will be dangerous for her."

The crew ran on the quay, but the pirates were gone.

"OPALE!" Luffy called.  
"It's useless", Nami pointed out. "The island is too vast… She could be anywhere now… We have to go!"  
"But beloved Nami", Sanji murmured.  
"I have to remind you the Marine is following us during a moment! Don't permit it to recover us!"  
"Anyway, she will come back", Luffy murmured. "She told us… Chopper, don't you smell her?"  
"Too much smells, it must be impossible to find her!" Chopper answered in a desolated look.  
"Go back to the Going Merry" Luffy finished.

His crew went back to the Going Merry. But the straw-hat boy was always looking at the port back streets. Zoro turned around.

"Luffy, it's useless to wait. Trust me, she wouldn't be beaten so easily by those foibles. You saw her at work yesterday!"  
"Yeah", Luffy said. "You're right, Zoro. Moreover, she told us she will come back…"

**xXxXxXx**

"Dinner is served…"

Sanji's voice didn't seem enthusiastic. And for the first time, Luffy took one more minute to sit down at table.

"She told us she would come back" the straw-hat boy sighed.

The clock showed one o'clock of the afternoon. The ship was on open sea. And any news of the musician.

"I hope she is all right", Luffy sighed.  
"Don't worry", Robin said sitting down at table. "Even if we just meet her, I noted she has got a great potential."  
"Really?" Chopper asked.  
"She seems mature for her age", Robin added.  
"You could notice that?" Usopp exclaimed.

Then a sound echoed outside. The sound of a motor.

"This noise!" Sanji exclaimed.

The crew went on the deck in a rush… Luffy didn't forget to put the maxima of food in his mouth before leaving table. A boat came near the Going Merry.

"HEHO!"  
"It's Opale!" Luffy said.

The boat didn't take a long time to stop beside the Going Merry. Chopper sent a rope scale.

"You bleed" Luffy noticed.

Actually, the girl was covered by blood. Opale didn't answer immediately, and calmly tied her boat. Then, in a smile, she answered to Luffy:

"The majority of the blood I have on my body isn't mine. I have just some benign scratches..."  
"Let me examine you!" Chopper exclaimed.  
"I prefer to take a shower first!" Opale answered. "I feel dirty with this blood of losers on my body!"

Zoro outlined a smile. Opale politely saluted the crew.

"Thanks for worrying about me… But I have anything, I assure you! You will see it later…"

The girl disappeared in the cabin.

"She doesn't lack of character, this kid!" Zoro murmured.  
"I told you she would come back alive!" Usopp exclaimed sticking out his chest.  
"When we leaved, you weren't so optimistic", Sanji retorted. "You were the first to imagine her agonizing on the quay…"

The girl came back about ten minutes later, washed, with other clothes: a light blue T-shirt, light brown trousers. Chopper came near to her. Sitting on a step of the deck, she let the reindeer examine her.

"So?" Luffy asked.

The girl raised her head, staring at Luffy behind her sunglasses.

"Yes?" She asked.  
"Are they your friends?" Zoro added ironically.  
"We could say it!" she answered in a smile.  
"Really?" Luffy murmured in an interrogative look.  
"So to speak" Nami explained in a desperate look.  
"Who were they, those pirates?" Sanji asked.  
"Eh! You don't give me the time to reply!" Opale exclaimed. "I agree to explain you, but let me speak!"  
"Tell us" Luffy said.  
"Well…"

Opale sighed.

"I have the bad habit to defy pirates when I get bored, waiting for my Log Pose to reload. I can't stop me doing fight… and well, the majority of the pirates who I defied came to find me after it, with their companions…"  
"They were about thirty, their companions!" Usopp exclaimed, surprised.  
"… and some mercenaries. In short, I had to fight against about sixty men…  
"And you managed to defeat all of them?" Luffy exclaimed.  
"It was easy! Opale answered. They were strong, but not smart. I tricked them with my parries… But it took a long time."  
"Hey, you don't lack of courage", Zoro pointed out.  
"I think my rashness help me during the fights, she replied in a smile. I don't care about danger, provided that I have fun!"

Chopper just put some bandages on Opale's skin.

"Nothing serious, Chopper said. Just some scratch. You are lucky!"  
"Thank you, Chopper..."

Robin had listened to the examination with a unconcerned look. Opale raised her eyes at the woman, but she didn't take a long time looking at an other place.

"Well… I admit I'm a little hungry…"  
"I keep it for you! Sanji said smiling. Come in the kitchen!"

When Sanji entered in the kitchen, ready to take the tray for Opale, he realized that her plate was empty.

"LUFFY!" He shouted.

The straw-hat boy entered.

"Yeah?  
"WHERE IS THE MEAL OF OPALE SAN?"  
"Er… No idea…"

Luffy was now lying down on the floor, a hump on his head, after receiving a kick from Sanji. Opale couldn't refrain from laughing.

"I will prepare you something else" Sanji said sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4… Did someone read my story?

I don't know if some of you know Asterix, a famous comic strip in France… Why did I ask you it? Do you know a pirate in Asterix?... If not, you will not understand the allusion…

So, let's go!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 4: Funny meeting…**

"ONCE MORE!" Luffy yelled.

Opale smiled, and carried her flute to her mouth.

" IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRRRRRRRRRRRRE ! IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRRRR... OUCH!" °  
"Luffy, it's awful!" Nami retorted after striking the straw-hat boy. "And we can't hear the music!"  
"That's right", Zoro sighed, opening an eye. "Moreover, you stop me sleeping…"  
"And I can't hear if I play right!"  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Did I sing so awfully?..."  
"It isn't because you sing when you take a shower that your voice will be better" Sanji replied sighing.

This afternoon was sunny. They were at the back of the ship, in the shade of the sail, and Zoro was annoyed. He couldn't sleep in calm because of Luffy who was acting as a singer at every new music of Opale. Robin was reading on a couch, in an unconcerned look, as usually.

"Play us something soft!" Chopper exclaimed.  
"And something Luffy doesn't know in the same time!" Usopp added. "He will not make a hash of it…"

Opale hesitated during a moment, then she played a soft and peaceful music. And soon, Zoro's snores echoed.

"Hum…" Nami sighed. "I think he likes it…"  
"What a moron, this Leek", Sanji murmured.  
"Well, music is finished now!" Opale said putting her instrument in the case.

The other members stood up, and decided to let Zoro sleeping to take a coffee in the kitchen. Only Opale stayed, washing her spear, which blade was a little covered with blood. Zoro opened an eye.

"You are always here?"  
"Yes…"

Zoro stretched, and sat down.

"Beautiful weapon…" He said, looking at the spear.  
"Yes", she said, washing the blade. "I admit I love this weapon!"  
"We must fight together…"

Opale raised her head, looking at Zoro.

"Are you serious?"  
"Totally… I would like to fight and to see your level."

Opale smiled.

"All right", she replied.  
"What a pity, it isn't a sword" Zoro said sighing.  
"You prefer me to fight with a sabre?" Opale asked.

Zoro stared at the girl, frowning.

"Yeah", Zoro said. "I didn't really fight during a long time! And I've to train."  
"Why?"  
"For revenge…"  
"I can arrange that!" Opale exclaimed in a smile. "Look!"

Opale hold her spear on the handle on a definite place. Then, with Zoro surprised look, she unscrewed a part of the handle. Result: her spear became a sword.

"What a strange weapon!" Zoro exclaimed.  
"But it is very useful"! Opale retorted. "When someone defies me with a sword, I've always it with me! But when a weapon isn't prescribed, I use principally my spear. More practical: longer and better to hold it."

She gave her weapon to Zoro, who examined it.

"It was made to order, easy to see that", he realized.  
"That's right!" Opale replied.  
"It must be expensive to buy a to order weapon… And a so special boat! How did you obtain th…"  
"SHIP!"

Opale and Zoro stood up, when Usopp yelled. The rest of the crew came out the cabin.

"PIRATES ARE ATTACKING US! Usopp yelled.  
"Pirates?" Luffy asked.  
"Yes!" Usopp confirmed after looking in a telescope. "They are coming to us!"

Opale came near the border of the ship, and seemed to screw up behind her sunglasses.

"Oops… I know them…"  
"Others of your friends?" Robin calmly asked, smiling.  
"Yes", Opale replied. "If they see me here, you would have problems! In a word I owe them something…"  
"Go and hide in the girls' room, Opale!" Nami exclaimed. "Hide and everything will be OK!"

Opale paid up. Pirates approached. Black flag, with a skull which one eye was hidden and a red beard. A pirate came near on the deck. Certainly the captain. An eye hidden, a red beard and a helmet with ram horn.

"Captain, Pi'ate ove' the'e!" a man yelled on the look-out post.  
"Hoho! Young buccaneers! We could see everything on the sea!" The red beard pirate exclaimed. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Luffy. And you?"  
"Captain Red Beard, kid! We had problems with moustached warriors and their faithful big ferocious dog… They conducted us inadvertently on this ocean…"  
"Actually we were sent here with our boat when the thick hit us", corrected an old one.  
"Well, we are here! With a casual ship! My pirates friends, have you seen an indomitable girl with sunglasses? She sank our previous boat…"  
"No!" Usopp assured. "We have never seen a girl who had this look."  
"Veni, but not vidi nor vici!" The old one exclaimed.  
"Hum…" Red Beard grunted. "Sorry young buccaneers for disturbing you!... It's moving to see young people sailing…"

The Captain Red Beard boat slowly moved away… And went to the horizon.

"Those pirates are crazy", Sanji exclaimed.  
"Oh, look!" Luffy said.

In the distance, a geyser propelled the pirates' ship high in the sky.

"Er, I think we are in the wrong comic strip…" Zoro murmured, surprised.

Opale came back on the deck.

"Thank you…"  
"You're welcome!" Luffy said. "They are funny!"  
"Loony", Chopper corrected, crossing his paw. "They have all the symptoms!"  
"The sky fell on their head" Zoro murmured.  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Well, are we going?"

They continued to follow the right course. Zoro went back to the back of the ship, where Opale was already coming back.

"Tell me Opale, How do you do to have so many problems with pirates?"  
"With my cautious nature, I am inclined to make enemies!" The girl replied in a smile.  
"Yeah… It isn't a good answer…"

Opale sighed.

"It's too difficult to explain this to you!" Opale retorted.  
"Because you think I am stupid?"  
"No, you're wrong", Opale cut. "I don't say anything else!"

Zoro frowned. Mysterious young woman…

"I let you, I have something more important to do!"

The swordsman lied down, and snored a few minutes later. Opale "big drop behind her head" version.

"Well", she though, "is it really something more important?"

The girl raised her shoulders, and went at the front of the ship, leaving Zoro, visibly too busy… The first person she met at the front of the ship, Robin. Opale stared at her behind her sunglasses.

"Have we ever met in the past?" Robin asked with a soft voice.  
"I don't think so", Opale replied. "Or, to tell the truth, I have seen you on photography in about a hundred of taverns… So, I have ever seen you, in the past."

Robin smiled, and didn't take notice.

"Opale San!"

Sanji came near the young girl.

"Don't worry, we will protect you from those stupid brutes!"  
"Thank you, Sanji!" Opale replied in a smile. "But I can manage alone!"

The cook raised his shoulder, disappointed. Opale didn't seem to be a woman in danger, but she looked like an Amazon... But it was all right, anyway, Amazons were very radiant.

"Sanji, are you all right?"

The cook awoke, realizing Opale was always here.

"Sorry", he murmured. "I was thinking of… I am all right! Thank you, Opale San…"  
"He started to dribble", Opale though. "A pervert, great…"

----------------------------------

°: It's a French song for children. I don't think it exists in English! "_Il était un petit navire_" (in English, there was a little ship) A little link with One Piece : )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! First, thanks to people who send me private message (Thanks for the vocabulary Cheekylips!) or reviews (Tagath, tu n'es pas obligée de lire la fic en anglais, tu l'as déjà lue en français XD) Well, maybe you don't know a lot about One Piece in France… So, first part of its presentation, the names in the manga!  
Some main characters have a different name! Zoro is Zorro (two r, as the famous righter of wrongs), Usopp is Pipo (same pronunciation as "pipeau", witch could design in French something not serious, a lie: "c'est du pipeau!", I find "It's all moonshine!" in English), and Sanji is Sandy (I don't know why they change it!)

I finish disturbing you. If you are interested by information about French version of One Piece, tell me!

Let's go!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 5: Nocturnal fight **

"Lalilala..."

Nami was finishing a map at the light of an oil lantern, while Robin was reading a book on her hammock. On the deck the music of Opale's flute echoed.

"You are humming, Nami?"  
"Ah, sorry Robin if I disturb you! But this music is so soft…"  
"I see…"

Robin turned the page, unconcerned, without raised her eyes of her book. Nami didn't care, she knew the nature of the woman, imperturbable in her reading but always listening. The red haired girl put her feather on the table, stretched her arms then stood up, going to her bed.

"It looks as if Opale doesn't appreciate you", Nami murmured, lying down.  
"Indeed" Robin replied, reading.  
"She didn't speak to you during the dinner!"  
"Maybe she has a good reason" Robin said, imperturbable, in a calmly voice.  
"…"  
"…"  
"Yeah", Nami said. "You're not very talkative too!"  
"If you say so" Robin replied turning the page.  
"Right, good night Robin!" Nami exclaimed putting her head on the pillow.  
"Yes, good night…"

A few minutes later, calm invaded the girls' room. Robin was always reading, then the quiet breathing of Nami, asleep, arose. The woman closed her book, listening. Opale's music was echoing. A mysterious smile appeared on Robin's face, who lied down and rejoined Nami, and the boys in the next room, in the peaceful dreams world.

**xXxXxXx**

"Eh, Opale?"

The girls stopped playing, and raised her head at Zoro who just called her.

"You are not sleeping?"  
"No", Opale said. "The night is the better time of the day for me!"  
"Really? And why?"  
"It's the only time when you're sure to be in peace!"

Zoro smiled. She pleased him, this kid, with her nature. He mopped his brow with a towel.

"Have you got your weapon here?"

Opale pointed at her spear, on the deck at some meters of her. Zoro smiled.

"Unscrew you stick and get ready to fight if you dare!"

A satisfied smile appeared on Opale's face.

"You dare to defy me? I accept your challenge willingly, my dear sir!"

**xXxXxXx**

At the look-out post, Usopp noisily yawned, then rubbed his eyes.

"Even the most courageous have to sleep", the long noise boy though. "But they trust me to lie awake tonight…"

He stretched, then…

"YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Usopp bounced.

"GYAH!... WHAT IS THAT?"

Then metallic clinking broke the nocturnal silence. Usopp hid, and just let appear the top of his face and his long nose behind the wooden balustrade. He looked down.

**xXxXxXx**

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Opale bounced with suppleness to Zoro who moved on the side, avoiding the blow. Then he attacked. Opale warded off the hit, trying to stay on the floor, and she jumped backward to avoid Zoro's blows.

"You're strong!" The young man exclaimed.  
"I admit you're tough for a Vegetable!"  
"Repeat?"

Zoro, with a temple vein appearing, rushed at Opale, who made an elegant backward somersault, then flip-flop to avoid the swordsman's blows, sometimes warding off with her sword. The girl smiled.

"I said that to make you move, I've got the feeling that you are afraid to hurt me!"  
"Ah, well it worked!" Zoro exclaimed with the Kuina's sabre in his mouth. "You're smart!"  
"In contrary of you, I use my brain!" Opale retorted in a huge smile.  
"So, you want to play with me!" the young man exclaimed, smiling, jumping to Opale.

**xXxXxXx**

"Good grief!"

Usopp was pale, listening to the retorts and looking at the parry. He was biting the wooden balustrade, his eyes screwed up, stared at the fight to say the least… special.

**xXxXxXx**

"Gneuh?"

Luffy wasn't really awake.

"What is that?" Chopper asked, rubbing his eyes half opened.  
"It's Cabbage Head who must train", Sanji whispered with an asleep look.  
"It's just that…" Luffy replied before falling asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

Robin drew herself up, as Nami.

"What is that moron doing?" The red hair girl murmured rubbing her eyes.  
"Tricky question" Robin replied.  
"He never made so much noise before, during his training! And…"

Nami looked at the place where the fluff and Opale's pillow were. But there was nobody under the cover.

"THIS MORON WILL HASH HER!" Nami yelled in a terrified look.  
"WE ARE SLEEPING!" Luffy exclaimed behind the wall.  
"Don't worry, Nami", Robin said. "If he had hashed Opale, we might hear agonising cries."  
"STOP IT, I WILL HAVE NIGHTMARE!"  
"SHUT UP!" Luffy yelled, before hearing a sound of fall.  
"LUFFY, DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT TO MY DARLINGS!" Sanji's voice shouted.

**xXxXxXx**

Zoro warded off Opale's blows.

"Hehe, she strikes strongly, this kid!" The swordsman though, outlining a smile.  
"He is strong, but he is not using all his power," Opale though. "I must force him to increase the level!"

Opale began to strike stronger. Zoro seemed to expect it, and warded off the blow easily, and hit in his turn. Opale jumped backward, just avoiding the young man's attack.

"Still!" Opale exclaimed at herself. "He accepts to increase the level!"  
"Let's pass to serious things", Zorro though. "She is waiting for it…"

Then the two fighters dashed at each other.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"SEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blades violently clashed, and a wind wave seemed to spread around them, lifting a few dust. Usopp had closed his eyes.

"They will kill each other, he murmured. I don't want to see that…"

They were stared at each other… Only obstacle of their look, the lens of Opale's sunglasses. Yet, Zorro felt her look stabbing into his dark eyes. His two sabres in his hand crossing in front of him, he blocked Opale's sabre. The girl's limbs were shacking because of the effort to not step back.

"Sorry Opale, but the fight is finished", Zoro calmly said.  
"What?"  
"You were looking for my real force? YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Zoro uncrossed his swords, pushing Opale's one, who was hurling backward. She landed violently on the deck, making involuntary trills.

"Hum?"

Zoro was surprised: she didn't release her sword during her "flight". Opale clutched it…then the girl raised her head, breathless. She correctly put her sunglasses with her hand, put a feet on the floor, and stood up again. Then the girl ran to Zoro in a dash.

"!"

He just warded off the blow with Wado Ichimonji.

"You're rather resistant", he declared, pushing her by turning his head.  
"And I am stubborn" she added putting a lock behind.

They pounced on each other again. New clash, Usopp's yell… The long noise boy carefully separated his fingers, everything was quiet, no agonising shouts… Opale was lying down on the deck, always holding her sabre. Zoro was above her, checking the blade of the Kitestsu close to the girl's neck. Opale sighed, and put her sabre on the deck. Zoro understood, she admitted her defeat.

"I have never imagined that I would fight against someone stronger", Opale murmured, looking at the sky. "You defeat me, Zoro."

The swordsman sighed putting his swords in their case, and held his hand out to Opale, and helped her to stand up.

"You know, it's also rather good", Zoro retorted. "I rarely use all my force during a fight. Anyway, I saw it's impossible to disarm you!"

Opale smiled, and picked up her sword. She moved backward and stared at Zoro's eyes. Then they saluted, as after a fight in a dojo.

"We could say you're noisy!"

Nami moved forward, a fist rose in direction of Zoro.

"You're not obliged to face everybody who has a sabre lied to his belt!" The red girl hair yelled.  
"You could injure Opale San!" Sanji shouted, beating a handkerchief.  
"Shut up", Zoro retorted. "I can train, no?"  
"And I agreed to fight" Opale declared.

Then all the head which were looking at Zoro turned to Opale. In contrary of the murderous look which Zoro received in majority, a reassured smile was addressed to Opale.

"A fatal woman!" Sanji murmured in a lovely look.  
"She is so brave to fight against Zoro", Chopper whispered in an admiring look.  
"I must say totally unconscious!" Nami yelled loosing suddenly her smile and coming near to Opale with an angry look.  
"Eh, don't kill her, Nami!" Usopp said putting a feet on the deck. "She was already about to be killed!"  
"He was about to kill our musician?" Luffy exclaimed. "ZORO! NO MEAL FOR YOU TOMORROW! And your meal will be mine!"  
"SHUT UP MORON!" Nami yelled, making the straw hat boy jumping of fear. "And you, Opale…"

Nami pinched Opale's ear.

"OUCH! Let me go Nami!"  
"YOU GO TO BED NOW! I WAS ABOUT TO HAVE AN HEART ATTACK WHEN I SAW YOU WEREN'T IN THE ROOM!"  
"She fells rather well for someone who was about to have a heart attack", Chopper murmured in a dubious voice.  
"Nami, you're so wonderful when you're angry!"  
"SHUT UP AND EVERYBODY GO TO BED!"

All the crew stood to attention. Nami let go of Opale's ear, who quickly rubbed her red limb.

"I'm not tired" Zoro retorted crossing his arms.

Wrong answer. Zoro was lying down on the deck, knocked down, a big hump on his head.

"Good night!" Nami exclaimed rubbing her hands. "And Usopp, go back to your position!"  
"I don't have to go b…"  
"MORON! GO BACK TO YOUR POSITION!"

Usopp climbed in a dash to his position. All the others went back in their cabins.

"Zoro, are you all right?" Opale asked, looking at the swordsman who opened an eye and scraped his head.  
"This little pest, looking after others busine…"  
"WHAT DID I HEAR?" Nami's voice yelled who came back on the deck. "OPALE, GO TO BED! WITH YOUR AGE! THE SAME FOR YOU, ZORO, IF NOT I WILL SEND YOU TO BED!"  
"Fortunately I'm an only child", Opale murmured at Zoro. "Because if I had an older sister as her… Goodnight Zoro! AND I'M SIXTEEN, NAMI! AND I DON'T NEED AN OLDER SISTER! Ouch! You don't need to pinch my ear again!"

Zoro heard the voice clearing. He stayed lying down, looking at the stars.

"This Nami irritates me", he tough. "Always thinking she is smart, and we were just fighting… What did we make wrong?"

**xXxXxXx**

"You ask me what you made wrong?" Nami exclaimed at Opale. "This Zoro is a stupid big brute!"  
"Then he didn't hurt me", Opale retorted lying down in her sleeping bag.  
"Imagine a bad fall, your sword which fall of your hand and hurt you, or Zoro who couldn't stop his dash?"

Robin closed her eyes, in her hammock.

"Am I right, Robin?"  
"I am neutral", the woman replied in a calmly voice. "And I think Opale is rather responsible to do as she wishes."  
"Thanks for your help", Nami grunted. "Opale, be careful please…"

Opale raised her head at Nami, and then dropped it smiling.

"I'm sorry, Nami, I didn't want to worry you…"

"It's all right", Nami sighed. "But listen to me, now!"

"Thank you", Opale replied smiling. "I'm so sorry…"

Nami lied down and closed her eyes after turning off the light. Robin opened her eyes and looked at Opale who took her cover. Their look crossed a little moment, Opale's smile disappeared suddenly while Robin stayed unmoved. Then, Robin closed her eyes, while Opale put off her sunglasses and lied down.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much, Mirathin, for your reviews! I know for katana, but I though sabres or swords could design them too… So you felt love in the third chapter?... Maybe you're right! Who knows? (yes, me… And French people too : ) )

Well, second part of French One Piece before chapter 6. I forgot an important character: Going Merry! In France, it's "Vogue Merry" (_Voguer:_ to sail) In France, there are 32 tomes. The next (33) will come in July. We wait two month between two tomes. SBS are translated. We have also Red Grand Characters and Blue Grand Data File, and Color Walk.

Now, Chapter 6!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 6: Why so much hate?**

Sanji had a nose bleeding when he came on the deck… Three wonderful persons were bronzing, in swimsuit. Robin, dark blue swimsuit, Nami, garish pink without much textile, and Opale, black swimsuit which harmonized with the girl, all of them lying down on couch.

"MY DARLINGS! Do you need sun cream?"

Nami rose, lifting up her sunglasses.

"Robin has already done it two minutes before!"  
"Ah…"

No luck… Sanji came two minutes too late… In a vexed look, he went back in the kitchen. Opale burst out laughing.

"Hehe, poor Sanji, we are nasty with him!"  
"Yeah!" Nami exclaimed in a smile. "But it's funny to make fun of him! A FREE occupation!"

And the two girls laughed, while Robin smiled, reading. It was sunny and hot, perfect day to bronze for the girls.

"The thing I prefer, after action, is calm", Opale murmured turning on her belly.  
"Me, the thing I prefer before calm is money!" Nami said. "Pay your debts and keep your friends!"  
"It seems you lead the boys by the nose", Opale realized.  
"They are not very smart in this crew", Nami replied. "In youth crisis!"  
"Ah, guys", Opale laughed. "Well, luckily they are here, if not we couldn't laugh!"

New laughs.

"If I'm right, the next island must be a summer one!" Said Nami, changing of subject.  
"No doubt about it", Opale replied. "This sun, this warmth…"

Chopper appeared on the deck, in his Walk Point aspect, sticking out his tongue, half closed eyes.

"It's too hot…"

Behind him, Usopp hold a thermometer.

"Waouh! 30°C!" The long noise boy exclaimed, just wearing shorts, sunglasses in front of his eyes. "My poor Chopper, at Drum, it was 30°C under zero!" _(30°C:86°F and -30°C:22°F)_

"Really!... Too hot…"  
"Take off your costume!" Usopp laughed.

Chopper took his human form, under the surprised look of Opale who lifted up a few seconds her sunglasses.

"I think I have sunstroke… Or did he eat a Zoan?"  
"That's right!" Nami said.

Usopp fled, shouting, followed by the angry reindeer because of the mockery.

"Human Zoan", Nami added.  
"They always amaze me, Evil Fruits", Opale sighed. "I have never seen Chopper in this form, and I was surprised… Zoan… Three forms… two more transformation with the original one… I forgot it!"

Robin turned a corner.

"You need a few to marvel…"  
"I admit it", Opale replied with a colder voice than with Nami. "Evil fruits are a strangeness of nature, and they impress me…"

Nami realized the change of Opale's voice. But Robin seemed to not care.

"Indeed… A huge mystery of the world", Robin said, smiling and looking at Opale. "One of the huge _mysteries_…"

Opale felt a shiver. The word _mysteries_ pronounced by Robin didn't seem innocent for her, especially the woman said it with a rather honeyed voice in comparison with the rest of the sentence. But the young woman didn't reply. She looked away from Robin. Nami didn't understand. Why so much hate between them? Visibly, she couldn't let them together alone, because the red hair girl could forecast a thunderstorm for certain…

"Opale, Robin", she began to say quietly. "Why do you hate each other?"

Silence. Opale raised her eyes at Robin, Robin at Opale. Then laughs.

"I would like to know if I said something funny", Nami though.  
"Hahaha! Nonsense Nami!" Opale exclaimed.  
"Fufufu!" Robin added laughing quietly. "Don't worry, Nami, everything's all right..."

Nami sighed, and stood up with a vexed look.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.  
"Take a shower", Nami replied waving. "I think I have illusions because of the sun, not good…"

The navigator entered in the cabin… -"Oh Beloved Nami! You have a WONDERFUL dye!"-

Opale and Robin stayed alone, if we didn't include Luffy who was on his position on the prow looking at the sea, and Zoro asleep on the look-out post. They were stared at each other in silence, during a long minute before went back to their occupation.

"Thank you, Robin…" Opale murmured in an unconcerned voice.

**xXxXxXx**

"Zoro?"

The boy grunted and opened an eye to see Opale. He was lied down in the shade, on the back deck, after his keeping time.

"Don't you see I'm busy?" He grumbled rubbing his eyes. "Whadyouwant?"  
"Do you agree to teach me sword techniques?"

He yawned stretching, and looked at Opale.

"Do I have the look of a fight teacher?"  
"Er… You have sufficient capacities to be one", Opale replied.  
"Mwof… Can't you learn alone as I do?"  
"Sorry for disturbing you"

Opale sighed, and began to come back at the front of the ship.

"HE! Opale!"

The girl stopped walking, and turned her head to see Zoro.

"Tonight, midnight, we will train but not fight. You will saw how I do, and you will manage it alone…"  
"Thank you!" Opale exclaimed in a smile. "Thank you, Zoro Sensei!" (_Sensei: professor_)  
"Leave the Sensei", Zorro cut. "You will look at me, and manage alone, right? I have to train too!"

Opale sat down on the deck near where Zoro was lying down. He sighed.

"What else?"  
"Why do you train with your swords, Zoro?"

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Does it disturb you?"  
"No", Opale said in a smile. "But I was just thinking about it…"

Zoro sighed.

"I promised to someone to become the best swordsman in the world… To succeed in it, I have to train, and defeat Mihawk…"  
"Mihawk?" Opale asked. "Isn't he a Sea Knight?"  
"Yeah", Zoro answered. "The best swordsman in the world too."

Opale smiled.

"You must have capacities to defeat him", Opale said in a confident voice. "You're strong…"  
"I hope so", Zoro sighed. "But it wasn't the case during our first battle…"

Opale looked at Zoro with a surprised look.

"Is it the truth?"

Zoro grunted. To answer to Opale, he took off his T-shirt… and let appear his large scar on his chest. Opale held back a yell.

"Is it enough now?"  
"Sorry Zoro", Opale murmured. "I'm too curious… So, he let you alive, this famous Mihawk…"  
"Try to understand why, to train with a toothpick for the next time?"

Opale raised her shoulders, smiling.

"Maybe you would like to take a nap?"  
"Excellent idea", Zoro grunted, closing his eyes. "zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz..."  
"Good nap, so…"  
"zzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…"

Opale didn't disturb more the green haired boy.

"OPALE!"

The girl was about to jump. She ran to Luffy who called her.

"Look at that, Opale! You've mail!"  
"What?"

Luffy, in a huge smile, pointed with his finger a sort of squinted pelican, with the initials of Grand Line Post Office on a mail-bag it had around its neck. The bird opened its beak, in which a snail phone was hidden, which said with an answerphone voice:

"You have a new message! A mail to Miss Opale, on Road of all Perils… BIP!"

The pelican opened its mail-bag with a beak blow, and took a letter.

"The post office pelican will wait for the reply during twenty four hours, provided it will be fed during its stay. Thanks for choosing Post Office Pelican for your mail!"

Opale took out the envelope of the beak, and sat in a nook to read her letter.

"She has got a mail?" Usopp exclaimed. "It's uncommon to see this type of pelican on our ship…"  
"Maybe it's because it never came on the ship before", Sanji declared.

The pelican stared at Sanji with an interested look, its eyes looked like plates. The snail phone commented it:

"After a long flight, a Post Office Pelican merits a gift for so many lost calories."  
"Ok ok, I understand", Sanji murmured. "I will give you a fish"

Luffy came near Opale, who was reading her mail. The straw-hated boy discreetly put his head above Opale's shoulder, who move the letter so as to Luffy couldn't read it. He raised his shoulders and put his head in an other position… Moving again… Other position…

"HAVE YOU FINISHED READING ABOVE MY SHOULDER?"

The straw-hated boy started when Opale raised her fist, as Nami, in his direction. He didn't insist more and moved away with a despite look. Then he stopped and turned over to Opale.

"Who is it?"  
"My ex…"  
"Who?"  
"MY EX!"  
"… What is it?"

Opale, sweat drop version.

"Give up… Have you ever got a girlfriend?"

Luffy picked his nose with an interested look.

"Na…"  
"Not surprising…" Opale murmured with a disgusted look.

**xXxXxXx**

Waiting for midnight to come, Opale decided to play, on the deck. In the look-out post, Robin. Near Opale, the Post Office Pelican, asleep. It was around ten and an half. So, the girl played her usual repertory of music, until…

"BIIIIIIIIP! You now have seventeen hours to reply!" The snail phone informed, waking the pelican.  
"Wow", Opale murmured, stopping playing. "I understand stupid bird… If not you will wake us every hour during the night!"  
"Stupid you!" the answerphone voice of the snail phone replied.

Opale sighed.

"Don't move, I will write it, the answer you are waiting for!" The girl grunted. "Interdiction to call to order, otherwise the others will throw you overboard! AND ME AT FIRST, I WILL THROW YOU IN THE SEA!"

Opale in an angry movement took off her sunglasses to stare at the pelican… then she opened its beak, stared at the snail phone.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"  
"Er… yes…"

The snail phone hid its eyes because of the fear, while Opale walked quietly, to the girls' room, after putting on her sunglasses.

"Ah! It's you, Opale!"

On the way, the young girl met Nami who was climbing from girls' room.

"You come at the right moment, Nami!" Opale exclaimed in a smile. "Could I borrow you a piece of parchment?"  
"Of course… Well… A piece of parchment, 100 Berrys. You have free ink for this time!"

"Thanks, Nami!"

They saluted. Nami went out, Opale went in the girls' room. She lighted a lantern on Nami's desk, took off her sunglasses, took a piece of parchment, a feather and a bottle of ink. With the letter she received under her eyes, she began to write… then…

"!"

An eye just appeared on the ink bottle, which Opale pushed away, by miracle, without turned it upside down. Then her sunglasses were caught by a hand, which throw them… to Robin, who just appeared at the top of the steps. The woman caught them.

"Fufufu…"  
"What do you want of me", Opale roared staring at Robin's eyes.  
"Calm down, mysterious young woman", Robin murmured. "You don't want the others of our crew to see you as that, right?"

Opale came to a standstill. One point for Robin.

"That's better now", Robin said in a honeyed voice.  
"What are you looking for?" Opale calmly asked.  
"I would like, if you agree, to start from scratch about our relationships."

Opale raised her eyes at Robin, a mocking look on her face.

"You are in no position to say that", Opale criticized. "It wasn't me who was aggressive when we met the first time, and I keep a bad memory of it."  
"It's the past"  
"But it gave me a bad first memory of you", Opale cut.  
"You have to learn to forget young lady."

Opale sighed.

"I lose my temper… I lose my composure… Sorry…"  
"That's OK", Robin replied.  
"I didn't think you would ask it…"  
"I understand", Robin said. "The crew had problems because of me in the past, and they forgive me. I would like you to forgive me too, if not they would realize there is something wrong between us… And they would ask why."  
"You are right", Opale answered, looking away. "Even Zoro seems to trust you… Maybe I would let you a chance."  
"Unless you would like to make the crew doubting because of your nature against me…"  
"… Thanks, Robin…"

The woman came down, and came near Opale, who stood up. Then the two women shook their hand.

"Well… It seems important to you…"

Robin threw the sunglasses to Opale, who caught them.

"I agree to start from scratch"


	7. Chapter 7

And a new chapter! Seven chapters translated! I'm proud of myself : p… Ok, ok, I seem to be pretentious… Well! So… Before starting, new part of information about One Piece in France!

An Anime exist in France… On the one hand, we are lucky in comparison with American version… I hear in USA, it is a massacre: a lot of censure, no blood, rap for opening (GYARG! I can't support this type of music!) Orange juice and not rum, no guns… All of it because of 4Kids… Please, don't come in France, dubbed 4 kids One Piece! In France, we have Japanese Opening and ending.  
On the other hand, the Anime in France is… well, no censure (We are lucky with that point!), but the dubbing isn't fantastic (a little horrible…) Well, they are only five people to dub, so, it can't be marvellous… But when Luffy seems asleep when he is speaking, there is a problem! And voices change. For example, Baggy's voice is good at the beginning, but in Loguetown, he is whispering… Also, the French Anime stops when Dragon appears in Loguetown… The next season isn't announced. And the Anime was (is?) broadcasted on cable channels.

Now, chapter 7!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 7: A united crew**

Opale had finished writing her letter, and its writing with Robin didn't disturb her, above all the woman didn't care of this letter. The girl went to the Post Office Pelican, and put her letter in its mail bag. The bird looked at Opale with eyes in form of plate.

"I understand…"

Opale gave it a fish.

"I take that when I came back!"  
"If you have some salads too…"

The snail phone in the pelican beak was knocked down.

"Moron snail phone… My poor little pelican! I feel sorry for you to have this type of animal in your beak…"

Opale threw the fish in the pelican beak which seemed happy, and then it flew away.

"Take care of this message", Opale though. "And take it to destination… If not he would be worried and in a bad mood…"

The girl went back where she let her instrument case, and played again, sure to not be interrupted before midnight… Indeed, Zoro came at time to the front of the ship, looking for Opale.

"What are you doing? It's one past twelve, and twenty seconds!"  
"Sorry, I haven't got a watch with me!" Opale said putting her flute in the case. "I'm coming! Just a minute!"

Opale went to girls' room, where Robin was reading. She raised her head and smiled to Opale who was taking her weapon.

"You will not make Nami angry as last night, will you?"  
"Don't worry about it", Opale answered. "Zorro will just teach me, and not fight."  
"I know someone who might be happy…"

A huge smile appeared on Opale's face.

"Are you talking about my ex?"  
"That's right!" Robin said in a smile. "What a funny nickname, he would also be happy!"  
"No doubt about it", Opale replied smiling, climbing the stairs. "But I don't care, he isn't on this ship, and he couldn't reproach me something! Good night, Robin!"  
"Good night, Opale!"

The young girl went back on the deck, a huge smile on her face. Then Robin sighed, smiling too.

"Young people…"

**xXxXxXx**

"Hit higher, Opale!"

The girl struck higher with her sword, cutting air, imitating Zoro.

"Yeah that's better… Parry…"

As during choreography, Zoro and Opale were synchronizing their movements with elegance.

"Half turn… Hit!"

Except Zoro had his three swords, and Opale just one. And Nami was looking at this higher with a mocking look.

"And a fewer girl for Sanji! I must give everything I have to see him now! A girl in Zoro's arms!"

Well! A blond point just went out, followed by white smoke of cigarette… and he went at the back of the ship. Nami stop herself laughing… Sanji just saw the two fighters, who didn't see him. The poor blond haired boy let go of his cigarette, and put out it with his feet, and he went back in a mechanical walk inside. Nami burst out laughing. The red haired girl wiped a tear, and looked at the horizon.

"LAND!"

Zoro and Opale stopped their "dance", and raised their look at the look-out post.

"Do we drive the boat?" Opale asked.  
"Tss, you think you could help me with your little thin arms… OUCH!"

Opale just hit Zoro's head.

"I have little thin arms like that, Roronoa?"  
"No…"

Opale took a towel which was on the floor, raised her sunglasses on her head and mopped her brow. Then she put her precious glasses back in front of her eyes and followed Zoro who was about to call her.

**xXxXxXx**

"A desert…"  
"Island…"

Usopp filled up Sanji's sentence. Telescope aimed to the island, they seemed disappointed.

"Nami, can't we come near?" Luffy asked.  
"No", Nami said looking at her maritime maps. "Some meters ahead, undersea reef is too high to pass without damage the ship."

Sighs. Above all, a thunderstorm of heat could be smelt, according to Nami. Indeed, from a dark cloud, a lightning appeared, far away. A wonderful morning began.

"Great, the summer island", Usopp said after exchange his bath shorts for an oilskin. "Rotten weather…"

Then the first drops fell.

"Wonderful", Opale said. "I like it."  
"Eh, Opale!" Luffy exclaimed. "If there is a break, can you take me on your boat?"  
"All right!" Opale replied. "And we will try to see if there is something on this island, as fruits!"  
"And meat!" Luffy yelled.  
"I think there isn't a butcher here", Chopper said.  
"Exactly", Usopp said opening an umbrella under which he took shelter with Chopper who snorted. "STOP IT! YOU ARE SPLASHING ME!"  
"Sorry", the little reindeer murmured.  
"Go inside to take shelter", Robin suggested on the doorstep, sheltered. "We don't need to have a cold."

Time spent, during while they discussed at table. Nami realized that Robin and Opale seemed appreciate each other now, and they were talking together, also sometimes of Opale's ex.

"I think I will not sit up tonight", Nami though. "I'm tired… Very tired…"

**xXxXxXx**

"LET'S GO, OPALE!"

The girl jumped to her boat. Luffy was wearing a life-jacket made in Usopp in case the boat would be turn over because of the wind. Clouds, but a little break. And a little wind.

"Be careful", Robin said. "It could be dangerous."  
"No problems! I protect Luffy!"  
"And I protect Opale!"  
"Useless to worry, so!" Zoro exclaimed in a smile. "But be careful with the reef!"  
"Exactly!" Nami said.  
"No problems!" Opale replied. "I will be careful!"

Then she began to pedal…

"YAOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh…"

Luffy's shout became soon an echo. He put his hand on his head to hold his straw hat, and Opale was pedaling, accelerating to make her captain happy.

"GREAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luffy yelled.  
"Glad to make you happy, I love risky activities!" Opale said laughing. "It's agreeable to take risks!"  
"More I know you, more I think you are feminine double of Zoro! You are not his sister, I hope!"

Opale burst out laughing, pedaling.

"This poor Zoro wouldn't support me!"  
"Hehe, if you say so!"

They came near to the island quickly, and they didn't delay to disembark. A little forest was ahead them.

"Do we enter?" Opale asked.  
"Let's go!" Luffy exclaimed.

They entered in the forest, Opale, her spear in her back, Luffy, listening around. Sometimes thunder echoed…

"This place doesn't seem safe" Luffy murmured.  
"I feel as you", Opale added. "I have the bad feeling to be observ…"  
"MOVE OPALE!"

The girl started and moved away, but a bullet touched her leg.

"Ouch!"  
"OPALE!"  
"It's just a scratch Luffy! Run away!"

Then the two teenagers ran, accompanied by bullets.

"COME BACK! YOU FOUL KIDS!"  
"This voice!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"Yes, this dear Slyce Topor! LUFFY!"

Bullet touched Luffy, but all of its bounced on the elastic skin of the boy.

"Don't worry Opale, bullets can't hurt me!"  
"Well! If I knew it, I would kill him before!"

Luffy stared at Opale who grimaced, running.

"Are you sure your leg is okay?"  
"I learned to forget my pain a long time ago, Luffy! Don't worry for me… We go back to the Going Merry, then…"

Opale and Luffy stopped when they arrived on the beach. Five ships, tottering because of the weight of numerous men, were encircling Going Merry.

"All of it is because of me!" Opale exclaimed. "I regret coming in your crew, Luffy!"  
"Shut up, Opale."  
"What?"  
"Shut up! I knew the risk I could have when I accept you! We had already talked of it with the others, we were ready! COME! WE MOVE! And we will help them!"  
"Luffy…"

Luffy pulled Opale's arm, and ran to the boat.

"Come! I trust you to go here the quickest as you can!"  
"All right" Opale replied with a resolute look.

The girl correctly put on her sunglasses, and then pedaled rapidly.

"HANG LUFFY!"

The boat went at full speed, and Luffy had to hang on to not fly. A lightning appeared in the sky, and waves were higher and higher.

"It becomes dangerous, Opale!" Luffy shouted. "We could hit a reef anytime!"  
"I know!" Opale replied while a downpour fell. "Do you see the handle at your left?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"When I will tell you to pull, pull it!"

The boat was raised by a high wave.

"Luffy, where does my hair fly?"  
"Uh?"  
"Reply!"  
"A little at your right… Why?"  
"PULL!"

Luffy pull the handle, and was about to receive a metallic bar in his face, which raised vertically, and an other bar, perpendicular to it, go down, and let appear a sail. Opale drove her boat so as to the sail was swelled up by the wind.

"SO COOL!" Luffy yelled.

They were flying above the raging sea, Opale holding the helm, smiling as Luffy.

"We will do it, Luffy!"

The boat glided during about one minute, before splashed down near the ships.

"I will send them to the fishes!" Opale exclaimed. "You, go and help the others!"  
"Are you mad!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"No, unaware, Captain!"

The boat passed near a big enemies' ship, and before Luffy could say anything, Opale jumped in the air, in an incredible speed.

"OPALE! COME BACK!"

Enemy pirates raised their eyes to Opale who was jumping.

"Here is the centre of gravity, Opale murmured taking her spear. GO TO HELL! STEEL DAISY!"

Before pirates could react, Opale landed on the deck, and put her spear in a definite place. A smile appeared on her face… Fissures appeared from the place where the weapon was put, and propagated in a dazzling speed, all straight. Opale jumped again in the air, and landed on her boat near Luffy.

"It will move!"

The enemy ship was ripped open in many parts, as a simple cake cutting easily by a knife. Luffy clung to the border of the boat, shaking.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!"  
"Said by you, Luffy, I don't know how to understand it! Four ships still!"

Opale was ready to jump, but Luffy caught her arm.

"Let me go, Luffy!"  
"I will not let you run the risk of being killed without react! YOU ARE IN OUR CREW, DAMN! EVERYONE HAVE TO FIGHT! DON'T RISK YOUR LIFE ALONE! We help each other, damn! WE ARE FRIENDS!"

Behind her sunglasses, a tear slipped.

"Luffy…"  
"The others are already fighting, look…"

Indeed, enemies fell into the sea, some of them sharp, knocked down, with hoof traces on their body, or spitted fire strangling them…

"In difficult time, we fight together. We don't care about who is responsible, you hear me? We are united still!"  
"Luffy…"

Opale wiped her tears.

"Thank you…"

The straw hat boy smiled.

"Right, come and fight with us Opale, but don't stay alone!"

Opale shook her head in a smile. She raised her eyes at the Going Merry, where Luffy moved thanks to his elastic arms. He was looking at Opale, beckoning to her to climb. But the girl's look suddenly changed, in a horrified and worried look.

"OPALE! OPALE!"

Luffy yelled when he saw Opale jumping… in the trajectory of bullets, fired in Robin's direction, who was looking elsewhere.

"ROBIN!" the young girl yelled.

Robin turned to Opale, and saw the bullets rushed at her… But they didn't touch their target.

"OPALE!" the woman yelled.

Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper heard Luffy's and Robin's shouts, trying to understand. Knocking down the rest of enemies, they turned. Opale was falling to the sea, missing her boat where she must have to land. Robin held her arm, making others appear, leveled them at Opale. But the girl was already in the sea. When a hand of one of her arms touched the seawater, they all disappeared. Too late.

"OPALE!" Robin yelled, as Luffy and the others members.

But Zoro had already plunged, not taking the time to lament or yell uselessly. In the water, he followed bubbles, and the thin trickle of blood which went up to the surface… Sunglasses… Instinctively, he caught them, but Opale wasn't wearing them… He saw the girl below, unconscious, who was going deeply. He managed to catch her…

"IT CANNOT BE!" Luffy yelled, crying.

Robin put a hand on her face, looking where Zoro had plunged… The girl had protected her, even if their hate was recent.

"POUAH!"

Zoro appeared at the surface, wet, holding Opale in his arms. The girl started, and spitted water.

"Opale!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"Send me a ladder!" Zoro shouted. "You are dopey, my word!"

Chopper quickly threw a rope ladder. Zoro clung to it with one hand, holding Opale with the other. He climbed with an incredible speed, and hurried up to lie down her on the deck. Her eyes closing, her face tensed, the girl spitted water again.

"She is alive", Luffy sighed.

Chopper came near the girl quickly.

"She is just unconscious, the reindeer murmured, relieved. Bullets which hurt her don't touch vital point, in first impression, but I have to extract the lead shot and treat it"

Chopper took his human form, and took carefully Opale in his arms. The girl, her eyes always closed, murmured a sentence, sign she was alive:

"Thanks… Zoro…"

The swordsman, when he heard those words, smiled, and sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for your reviews which encourage me to continue! Chapter 8… And it isn't finished!

An other point about One Piece Anime in France, I forgot to tell it… They changed Zoro for Zoko (Yeah, after Zolo for the USA, 'Zoko' for France (pronunciation)! They write it Zorko) and in the anime, they keep Japanese names for all the characters (except for Zork… Er Zoro!) They also translated Monkey D. Luffy by "Luffy 'dit' le singe" (And the D seems very important… A big mistake? Did they read the manga before translate it?) I discover One Piece by the anime, but now, I prefer the manga! But, thanks to the Anime, I can write fan fictions about One Piece!  
If you are not allergic to the dubbing, the French Anime is quite good. But as I say in the previous chapter, they stopped the dubbing, many years ago. Will the next season come later, with a better dubbing?

Now, chapter 8! Enjoy!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: Discussion at the moonlight**

"How is she?"

Zoro just questioned Chopper who went out of girls' room. The little reindeer started.

"Ah, that's you, Zoro… She is all right, yes… She regains consciousness"  
"Great… Can I speak to her now?"  
"No", Chopper replied. "She told me she needs to rely, and she doesn't want to be disturbed… She is exhausted…"  
"OK…"

The green haired boy grunted, then he went out on the deck to join the others. They were encircling an enemy pirate, who was the adversary of Opale, during their meeting: Slyce Topor, tied, and hit sometimes by Luffy when he replied too sharply.

"Bastard! Now get out of Opale's way!"  
"I have informed you to be careful with her!" The pirate yelled, covering with bruises. "I'm not from here too, but this girl is frowned upon by inhabitants of island near here!"  
"DAMN ABOUT IT!" Luffy yelled. "You want to kill her, and you imagine that I would listen to your lies?"  
"But I just repeat that I heard after this kid creamed me! I just warn you!"  
"It wasn't a reason to attack us, in this case!" Usopp retorted.  
"If you protect her, we have to attack you too!" Slyce cut. "More, you helped her when we attacked her!"  
"I don't want to listen to you more, Luffy murmured. So now… SOD OFF!"

Sanji, by a powerful kick, sent Slyce on the deck of one of his ship, not very damage. The pirate, always tied, dithered to break free.

"THANKS GUYS! I WILL NEVER DISTURB YOU AGAIN, NOW! I PROMISE!"

Members of the crew didn't listen to him, and Nami informed the Log Pose was reloaded. Zoro was looking at enemy ships, and saw the cut boat, which sank slowly.

"Wow", he though. "Opale is talented. Only skillful swordsmen can do that… A good pupil…"

The ship took the road where the Log Pose was pointing.

**xXxXxXx**

"OPALE SAN!"

Dinner time. Opale just appeared in the main room, sunglasses on her nose. She smiled.

"Hi…"  
"Do you feel better?" Chopper asked.  
"Yes… well, I'm hungry."  
"It's the best illness possible!" Usopp declared. "Simple to treat!"  
"For you, Opale San…"

Sanji put a plate on the table for the girl, who sat down at table.

"Eat that, it will give you energy."  
"Thanks Sanji…"  
"Opale…"

The girl raised her eyes to Robin.

"Thank you for your help today, but never do that again," Robin said. "I don't want to have problems with your ex."  
"Is he so protective?" Nami exclaimed.  
"Oh yes", Opale declared in a smile. "Injure me, he would pursue you anywhere to revenge me… Well, I think…"  
"Certainly", Robin corrected.  
"Exactly!" Opale replied. "Now, if it doesn't disturb you, I'm very hungry…"

Then they ate calmly.

"By the way… Thank you Zoro for saving me…"  
"You're welcome, if not, Luffy would have a crisis…"  
"Heartless moron!" Sanji yelled outraged.  
"That disturbs you, Blondie?"  
"Apologize to Opale, your Melon Head!"  
"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled, hitting them. "You will make her more exhausted by shouting!"  
"Thanks, Nami", Opale said in a forced smile.  
"Never do that again, Opale!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"All right, Luffy…"  
"Because if you are not here… THERE WOULD BE NOBODY TO PLAY MUSIC!"

All the members fell of the seats on the floor.

"MORON!" Nami yelled. "IS IT THE ONLY REASON THAT MAKES YOU AFRAID?"

Without realize how, Luffy was now lying down outside, on the deck. He put correctly his straw hat, with an interrogative look.

"What did I say wrong?"

**xXxXxXx**

It was the night. The Opale's flute melody was echoing as every night. Sitting in a nook, Zoro was listening to the music, which seemed to contain feelings. He never paid attention to it before. So the music contained feelings… Melancholy… Love… Sweetness… All of them in an only song.

"Damn", Zoro though. "Her music bewitches me…"

He shook his head, raised up, leaving his katana here. Then he walked to the front of the ship, where Opale was playing, accompanying with her music the others members in the dreams land.

"Opale?"

The girls raised her head at Zoro, stopping playing her melody.

"Don't you have to sleep?"  
"Yes… But I prefer taking a breath before going to bed…"  
"It isn't serious, you're injuring, do you remember?"  
"It's just some scratches. I will not die because of a bullet in my shoulder and an other in my leg."  
"You're really stubborn…"  
"Thanks", she replied in a smile.  
"Thanks? Are you happy to be stubborn?"  
"Does it disturb you?"  
"No…"

Silence. The two young people were staring at each other, Robin was at the look-out post. She was quiet, looking at them. She sighed and looked away.

"Zoro…"

The young man looked at Opale.

"Why… did you save me?"  
"Is it a trap or not?"

Opale sighed.

"It's a serious question, Zoro."  
"Er I saved you because… I saved you."  
"… Be serious, please…"

Zoro blushed.

"Listen… Is it so important for you?"  
"Yes…"  
"Do you know you're a pain?"  
"Yes…"  
"… But then really a pain?"  
"Yes…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Well OK! I can see your imploring look behind your sunglasses! If I saved you, it's because…"

Zoro opened his mouth, but any sound came. Then he coughed, and blushed.

"Zoro? Are you all right?"  
"Uh? Er… No…"  
"Why?"  
"You bug me! That's it!"

Opale smiled.

"Zoro, reply me… Why did you save me?"

Zoro sighed, feeling strange. His heart was beating strongly and quickly, as before a fight, but it was worse. What did he have?

"Zoro…"  
"I dunno… I didn't think about it… I plunged without paying attention to it… Because…"

Opale was listening to Zoro.

"I don't know what I have", Zoro avowed, blushing. "I feel strange…"  
"I think… I know what it is…"

Zoro was looking at Opale with an interrogative look. Wow, the girl approached her face near his. Zoro was sweating. He would like to go, but he felt as he couldn't move.

"Op…"

Robin sighed, and closed her eyes.

**xXxXxXx**

"Hips…"

Slyce Topor and some of his men had succeeded to go. They went out of a tavern, where they drank to try to forget their punishing licking they had sustained. They were walking staggering, and sometimes saw double.

"Slyce, is it your litt' brother?"  
"I haven't got litt' bros", the pirate whispered also loaded. "Don't want one, in any case… HIPS!"

A man was hidden in the darkness, his arms crossing, looking at the crew of drunkards. A smile appeared on his face. Then slowly, he followed them. Wearing dark clothes, he merged with the darkness, most of all, the night was dark. Slyce arrived to the port, and climbed on his ship. He rested on the barrier of his boat, looking at the dark port where he was.

"Excuse me…"

Slyce was about to start, and looked at the quay. Well, two men with the same posture, which merged with the night… He shook his head, realizing it was an illusion because of alcohol. There was just a man, and sure it was a man, because of his voice.

"What d'you want, you?"  
"Have you ever heard about a young lady called Opale?"

The pirate turned pale when he heard this name. He regained his control, and in a drunkard smile, he replied:

"Opale? D'you speak about this nasty kid with sunglasses? With deep black hair, and a lousy temper of little snooty girl?"  
"That's right", the man on the quay replied.  
"I've met her too", Slyce added quickly. "And I was also about to kill her during our last meeting…"  
"Really?" The man said in a motionless voice.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Are you Slyce Topor?"

The pirate had an interrogative look.

"That's me, what d'you want of me?"  
"So you have injured Opale, if I understand right… What a shame for you…"

Then the interrogative look of Slyce changed suddenly in a horrified look.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 9

Delighted to make you happy, Mirathin… Oops, Mr2 is looking at your dance!… Be careful!… Thank you for encouraging me for every new chapter. I'm really happy to read your reviews, because they are positive, and really help me to continue to translate!  
So, I have a gift for you (and for other people who read my fiction… Guys, where are you? Is my English so bad? XD)

Now, chapter 9… Who is Opale's ex?

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 9: The "ex", the model**

They had been sailing for three days, three days after Slyce's attack. And the food was now scarce, because Luffy and Opale hadn't found anything on the island.

"I'm hungry…"

Luffy's stomach noisily gurgled.

"You will wait for dinner time as the others!" Sanji exclaimed. "I inform you it's because of you that half of the food disappeared quicker than we have anticipated!"  
"Stop shouting", Nami whispered. "We are coming near the next island. The weather is stabilizing since a few hours. I have asked for information the next time we stopped and met Opale. The next island will certainly be Selenia."  
"Did you say Selenia?" Opale exclaimed, brutally raised up.  
"What's happened?" Chopper asked with an interrogative look.

Robin didn't say anything, and stayed motionless, in contrary of the other members.

"It's my native island", Opale murmured.  
"Is it the reason for which you react as that?" Nami asked with an interrogative look.  
"No… Not only… It's too difficult to explain to you…"

Opale sighed.

"I will take a breath…"

She looked at the others, then she stared at Robin longer, and went out.

"Wait here", Robin said before followed the girl.  
"What's wrong with them?" Usopp asked when Robin was outside.

Robin joined Opale, who put her sunglasses off, her eyes closed, her hands on her face.

"Opale, are you all right?"  
"No, truly!" The girl replied with an anxious look. "My _ex_…"  
"I suspected it", Robin whispered.  
"What do I have to do?"  
"Try to persuade them to not stop on this island… Or not accompany them to your ex… But to succeed, you have to hold Luffy up."  
"Impossible mission", Opale murmured hitting the barrier. "And how will he react when he will see them?"  
"Calm yourself", Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "He isn't so horrible…"  
"But for Zoro…"

Robin sighed.

"Indeed, they might fight … Are you afraid?"  
"Yes", Opale whispered. "Incidentally, did you see us, this night?"  
"…"

The situation seemed serious for Opale, and Robin was anxious.

"Nobody has the power to change the direction of Log Pose needle, Opale, as nobody could change the destiny. Think it must happen anytime, in any case… Have you got an Eternal Pose?"  
"Only for previous islands and for Selenia", Opale whispered calming down. "And if they fight and if one of them dies… I would never forgive me…"  
"Calm yourself, Opale… We will see that when it will happen."  
"And you run the risk to not be welcome if he sees you…"  
"Don't worry, Opale, he doesn't scare me."  
"And… He must listen to me", the girl murmured. "But in this case, we have to stay together on this island. Too bad if we have to follow Luffy at the butchery, as long as we are sure everything will be all right… And above all, do the maximum for not going here…"  
"Hey, are you all right, both?"

Opale started and put on her sunglasses.

"Yes, everything's all right, Zoro…"

Zoro came near them.

"Sure?"  
"Absolutely" Robin replied.

Zoro frowned, and stared at Opale with an insistent look. The girl stayed motionless. Then, finally, the swordsman went, a suspicious look on his face.

"Fiou", Opale sighed. "Thank you, Robin."  
"Stop talking about it, before they doubt, understand?"  
"You are right… We will see that when it will happen… And if he sees us, I would come between… If it becomes dangerous…"

Robin friendly hit Opale's shoulder, who sighed. She must agree for everything, but for THAT… Go back on her island with them, it was accompanying them in a trap.

"Please, I hope he is gone to sail", she whispered, closing her eyes. "It's better…"

Opale sighed, while…

"ISLAND!"

Usopp was looking in the telescope. Opale suddenly turned pale. If they meet him… She didn't know how he would react. His problem was his unpredictability…

"Opale, are you all right?"

She was about to start, and saw it was Luffy who just spoke to her.

"Opale?"  
"Everything is all right, Luffy…"

Luffy didn't answer, looking at the girl with an illegible look. Opale walked slowly to diverge from the boy.

"Opale…"  
"Hmm…"  
"If you have a problem, you can tell us…"  
"…"

It wasn't a problem, but a BIG problem.

"… Thank you, Luffy…"

The girl came near to the front of the ship, and saw the island appearing. At the beginning, a point on the horizon. They, little by little, the profile took shape, a forest in the middle of the island, a village near the sea, a rich village, then farer, few houses, and in a corner of the island, a huge house, or quite a villa.

"Is it Selenia?" Nami asked.  
"No doubt" Opale replied with a weak voice.  
"You are not about to have the blues, reassuring me!" Nami exclaimed.  
"No, don't worry about it, Nami… But going here makes me afraid…"  
"Why?"  
"Some dangers could wait for you on this island, and one of them… the main…"  
"Explain me" Nami said.  
"…"  
"Opale?"  
"Stop in the harbor, but don't go on the island", Opale replied. "I will do everything you want, I will bring you provisions, water, or rum if you wish…"  
"What's the matter?"  
"The presence of some people in this crew could be dangerous!" Opale exclaimed suddenly. "A danger for them and for the rest of the crew!"  
"Opale! What's happening to you, are you all right?"  
"BUT SOME OF YOU ARE WANTED, AND THEY DON'T SEEM TO REALIZE IT! If bounty hunters come on this island, or men of Marine, what would you do?"  
"Calm yourself Opale!" Nami exclaimed.  
"Nami, try to understand me…"

The red haired girl seemed anxious. In front of her, Opale was gripped her fist, and seemed very anxious, trembling.

"And most of all there is somebody… you must avoid at any cost, or you will have problems… Because I don't know how he could react… if he sees me with pirates…"  
"Your ex?" Nami asked with a surprised voice.

Silence. It was that, Nami realized it because of Opale's behavior.

"We will land, and we will try to talk about it together, you agree, Opale? And why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
"I didn't know the Log Pose will show this island, I'm not a soothsayer… And there are too many things I hide you since the beginning, because I didn't want… I couldn't tell it…"

Nami seemed stunned by Opale's behavior.

"Everything I did, it was attracting problems…" the girl murmured. "Nothing else. And now, I would like to help you by warning you: Don't go on the island, or stay together with me… But please, don't risk anything…"  
"Opale…"

Nami didn't kwon how to reply, in front of Opale, who dropped her eyes. Then the red haired girl, in an instinctive movement, hugged Opale.

"Opale, if you have secrets you want to keep, No problem… But don't react like that because of it…"  
"Thanks, Nami…"

They stopped in the port. Nami had talked to Robin, who seemed well informed about the situation. The women had decided that nobody would go on the island.

"COME HERE!" Nami yelled.

The rest of the crew came near the red haired girl and Robin. Opale was apart, and stayed silent. Zoro noticed it.

"Someone isn't here…" Robin whispered.  
"LUFFY!" Nami shouted in a horrified voice.  
"He went down when we have stopped!" Usopp informed. "Is there a prob… OPALE!"  
"What is she doing?" Zoro yelled in a worried look.

Opale jumped to the ground, and now was running to the village.

"NO ZORO!" Robin shouted when she saw the swordsman followed the two others.  
"Impossible!" Nami exclaimed. "Is everybody stupid on this boat?"  
"What's happened, Beloved Nami?" Sanji asked in an anxious look.  
"It's…"  
"THOSE TWO IMBECILES ARE IN A GREAT DANGER!" Robin yelled. "In any case we have to avoid them to go to far! And avoid them to attract attention!"  
"A great danger? Usopp and Chopper exclaimed hugging, crying.  
"Let's go!" Nami shout. "AND QUICKLY!"

**xXxXxXx**

Opale was running quickly, clenching her teeth, out of breath, and she seemed very anxious. She sprang up in the village, and was about to hit someone.

"Is it you, Opale?"

The girl didn't stop to salute the man who just called her.

"Where are you, Luffy?" Opale thought, running quicker. "Where are you?"

She suddenly stopped with agility, in front of the door of a tavern. A straw-hat… in front of a plate of bloody meat.

"What are you doing, idiot?"  
"M'am m'ea'ing!"

Customers of the tavern were already looking at Luffy with an anxious look… they were also looking at a poster in the middle of others, on a wall.

"Eh, Opale, this guy is wanted, don't you care about it?"  
"Opale, you're pale, is something wrong?"  
"It's good to see you again, Opale! It was a long time you…?"

Opale rudely pull Luffy by his arm, and conduct him outside, and the boy didn't really understand why. She ran, pulling the boy who always had his mouth full of food.

"Whab' brong bwith dou, Obale?""

They stopped in a little wood. Opale pushed Luffy and pinned him to a tree.

"ARE YOU COMPLETELY FOOLHARDY?"

Luffy gulped down all food he had in his mouth, suddenly really afraid seeing Opale's behavior.

"Opale, what's wrong with you?"  
"YOU FOOL! YOU WILL ATTRACT PROBLEMS!"  
"HEHO!"

Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper just appeared, and saw Opale who was blocking Luffy close to a tree. The girl quickly looked at the group.

"WHERE IS ZORO?" she exclaimed.  
"Isn't he with you?" Robin asked in an afraid look.

Opale rudely let Luffy went, and ran about ten meters farer. She was looking at a road, which conducted to a gate… And Zoro was entered. Opale thought her heart was suddenly stopping beating.

**xXxXxXx**

"Beautiful house..."

Zoro entered, and walked in the garden in front of him, garden of a villa. But funnily, something told him to not go farer. But his curiosity told him to continue to walk. His feet were trampling the sand of the road, smooth.

**xXxXxXx**

The others passed the gate, Opale in front, followed by Robin. The girl's heart was beating fast.

**xXxXxXx**

Zoro came nearer and nearer to the door of the residence, but suddenly arms blocked his legs on the ground. He was about to yell, but Opale jumped and quickly put her hand on his mouth. The girls felt as she was about to feel faint.

"Zoro", she whispered. "Don't go farer… And silence all of you… Don't speak louder than me."  
"What's wrong with you, Opale?" Zoro asked softly.  
"You can't pass the doorstep of this door. You're already in danger where we are… You are in danger since you are on this island…"  
"Opale? What's happening?" Nami whispered.  
"Too difficult to explain", Robin cut "It isn't a safe place for us…"  
"Is your ex living here?"  
"I never had a boyfriend…"  
"What link?" Luffy asked.  
"What?" Zoro exclaimed, then a hand appeared on his mouth.  
"'Ex' is a nickname I used to designate an other person… My model… who is living here."  
"And you are scared by your model?"  
"Not scared for me, but for you… Go now… Especially you, Zoro!"  
"What?"

The swordsman looked at Opale in an interrogative look.

"If you are not ready to fight, get off of here immediately!"

"Opale?"  
"Go now!"

Before they could turn back, the door was opening. Opale came to a standstill.

"Miss Opale?"

The girl turned to the door, where a robust woman, old, but with a maternal look, appeared.

"Lily?"  
"My dear child! Don't stay in front of the door! Enter with your friends!"

The others members goggled, except Robin, and looked at Opale, wondering if she wasn't fool to cry wolf.

"Miss, are you all right? Enter dear, it is about to rain, and he will be happy to see you!"

Opale, hesitating, entered. Robin, beside her, put her hand on her shoulder, trying to give support to her, for an unknown reason for the rest of the crew. The called Lily closed the door.

"Wait here for me, I will inform him about your arrival…"  
"N…"

Too late, this Lily disappeared suddenly and climbed fast the stairs of the huge hall, in darkness.

"Speedy, the old woman", Zoro said crossing his arms. "It gives me creeps, this place…"  
"Go quickly", Opale whispered. "Go while you can…"

Too late. Footfalls echoed upstairs.

"Is it you, Opale?"

The girl came to a standstill, while Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji goggled.

"That voice…" Zoro murmured.  
"What's going on?" Nami asked.

From a corridor upstairs, a man appeared, walking quietly. Black hair, goatee, mustaches. Zoro felt his heart beating quickly, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. The man stopped at the top of the stairs, and raised his head. Two golden and piercing eyes were stared at them now.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Usopp yelled, hiding behind Zoro.  
"WHAT?" Luffy exclaimed.  
"That cannot be…!" Sanji added, loosing his cigarette.

Zoro didn't say anything. A huge smile appeared on his face, a determined smile. Yes, no doubt about it, it was him…

"I can see you are not alone…"

Nami and Chopper looked at each other, then they looked at the man.

"Who is it, him?"  
"Mihawk", Zoro whispered.  
"Welcome to you… I didn't think you would come back so earlier, Roronoa. But I'm glad!"

The man went down the stairs.

"Opale!" Luffy exclaimed. "Can you explain us?"

The girl went to join the Sea Knight, her head raised. Then she looked at her friends, while Mihawk put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"They are not aware…"  
"What are you waiting for, now? Did I teach you bad manners?"

Opale took her sunglasses with her hand, and put them off.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Luffy exclaimed, about to dislocate his jawbone.  
"ZOROOOOOOOOOO! USE THE FORCE!" Usopp yelled pointing the finger at the two persons.  
"Opale San…" Sanji whispered, his eyes wide opened.

Robin closed her eyes. The crew was stared… by two pairs of piercing eyes, as hawk eyes. One of both looking at them with a motionless look, the other with a distress look.

"Here is my father", Opale declared.  
"Your father?" Zoro exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hahaha! I succeed in surprising you! Well, on French forums, some people I know suspected it before Mihawk's appearance… I am known as a great Zoro's fan, and also Mihawk's one, on French forums where I'm registered… Because I find them just too sexy! SWORDSMAN POWAAA!... Hem, did you say totally fool?... You're really far away from reality ;)  
Thanks for your remarks, Mirathin! Damn, I made stupid mistakes… I have to be careful with the grammar! But in a way, this translation helped me for an important exam in France. I learned a lot of vocabulary, and I will continue to learn by writing!  
Then…?... Ace, is it you?... Oh, an impostor is about to flame in front of me!... My house, no! Ok, ok! I will stop the fire now! With my new wonderful fire extinguisher "Chapter 10!" (Maybe the last chapter before my holiday, the next one in August?)

So, enjoy!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 10: Warm welcome…**

Weighty silence in the crew. Nami was crying, hugging Chopper. Usopp had a usual epilepsy crisis. Sanji and Luffy stayed gaping, as Zoro, shocked by this disclosure, and Robin was closing her eyes.

"I confirm this fact, she is my daughter… I don't contradict it."

Opale bent her head, visibly ashamed, and contrite.

"A very strange group of sailors", Mihawk added with a motionless voice. "Three of them are wanted… And their head together could provide me six months of immunity, if the Government stays so rough. More if they are friendlier…"  
"Father, I…"  
"Nico Robin, I imagine?"

The woman opened her eyes, stared at Mihawk.

"The assistant of this dear sir Crocodile… He would be shocked if he sees you in the crew which defeats him."  
"Father…"  
"I didn't appreciate the way you accommodate Opale when I gave her the charge of bringing a message to Crocodile…"

_Flash back_

Rainbase Casino, Rain Dinners, Sandy Island, Alabasta. A young girl entered in the casino. She must not was more than fourteen, but she seemed self-confident. Sunglasses on her nose, she entered… But a vigilant came near to her.

"You're a minor… Go out."  
"I have to do something here", the girl replied in a calm voice. "I would like to speak to Sir Crocodile."  
"And what else? If all people who want to see sir Crocodile are allowed to meet him, there would be a huge queue…"

Opale sighed, and put off her sunglasses. The vigilant came to a standstill.

"Ah, welcome to you, kid…"  
"Another nickname as this one, I will show you what the kid could do…"

The vigilant swallowed, and accompanied Opale. They passed a door with a notice "Forbidden", which conduct in a corridor. The man showed the way to follow, and Opale, with a totally unconcerned look, went to a door.

"Fufufu…"

Opale started, and took her spear which was well hidden under her cape. She turned over, and saw a woman, with a hat, a mysterious look, watching at her.

"Who are you?" Opale asked, putting her spear on her back.  
"Don't be so curious, young lady. What are you doing here?"  
"It isn't your business…"  
"I am Crocodile's assistant. Are you looking for him?"

Opale was looking at the woman with a peaceful look.

"Where could I find him?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Opale Delacure°…"  
"I don't think so…"

A hand appeared on Opale's head, who didn't understand immediately. Her sunglasses fell on the floor.

"Now, I believe you, kid…"  
"I have a message for Sir Crocodile, from my father. Accompany me to him."  
"No."  
"?"  
"I said: no."  
"And why?"  
"I am a sort of right-hand woman of Crocodile, as you are the right-hand woman of Mihawk now."  
"What is the link?"  
"If Mihawk wants to bring a message to Sir Crocodile, he would have to come himself."

Opale was about to draw, but arms blocked her, and something pushed her to the floor. Lying down on her stomach, Opale tried to rise up… But she realized with horror hands which appeared from the ground, and were blocking her.

"Let me g…"

Fingers of a hand pushed on Opale's cheeks, and raised her head to Robin.

"Fufufu… Tell me your message."  
"No… I have to… tell it to sir Crocodile himself…"  
"All right then, young insolent kid. What could your father tell to Crocodile?"

Robin imitated the look of someone who was thinking.

"Ah… 'Distrust, you would better done to calm down before the Government care about it', or something like that? Or maybe: 'Let the citizens in peace and take care about pirates'?"  
"I will show y…"

A hand appeared on Opale's mouth, still on the floor.

"Or an invitation? It would surprise me, your father doesn't appreciate Crocodile so much. Or an important discussion… Tell your father to not send messengers for him, if he wants to speak to Crocodile himself. If not, I would be the go-between… And if you disagree speaking to me, then come back to see him with your father… If he is not too busy playing Battle Ship…"

Hands let Opale go, who rose with agility, and drew quickly.

"I DON'T PERMIT YOU TALKING ABOUT MY FATHER IN A SUCH MANNER!"

Robin crossed her arms, and hands appeared, and pushed Opale again, who made her skidding. She didn't drop her weapon.

"Well, Miss AllSunday. Why so many noise?"

Opale opened her eyes, seeing above her a man, with a hook instead of his hand, smoking a cigar.

"This young lady is bringing a message from his father. She didn't accept to tell me this message for you."  
"What a bad education. I have a message for your father: tell him to teach you good manners, if you don't want to have problems, and to not discuss that the adults ask you."

**xXxXxXx**

"Opale?"

The girl joined her father at the place where they had appointed their meeting, after she had accomplished her mission. She had some bruises, but mainly, she bent her head. Mihawk frowned.

"What did it happen?"  
"They didn't want to listen to me… They said they didn't want to hear me, because if you had a message for Crocodile, you have to come in person…"

_End of Flash back_

Robin stayed motionless, always staring at Mihawk. She well remembered the fist time she had met Opale, as the young girl remembered too.

"Father! I forgive her!"  
"Really?"

Opale was looking at her father, who didn't stop looking at Robin.

"You know well, also better than me Crocodile, don't you?"  
"Make this discussion short, Opale, before I become angry…"  
"If Robin would like to live, she had to obey him! Now she isn't the ally of this bastard, she doesn't think the same thing about me! She gave me a great help during the sail, because she was the only person in who I could confide in, because she was the only person who knew my real identity!"  
"You're too naïve, Opale."

The girl suddenly smiled, and the others members looked at them with a horrified look.

"If the lesser problem occurs in my residence because of this lady, I would let her no mercy… I am finishing this discussion by: be welcome here, dear guests..."

All the crew fell down, a nervous smile on their face. Then Lily appeared in a dash at the top of the stairs, a feather duster in her hand, wearing an apron, and a headgear.

"The seven rooms are ready, Sir. Just let me a minute to clean Opale's room."  
"Thank you, Lily" Mihawk said.  
"She's speedy, the Old" Usopp murmured to Nami.

While he finished his sentences, Lily was already gone.

"Opale, take care of your guests, accompany them to their bedrooms… Then, come just a minute. Roronoa, I have to speak to you too…"

Opale agreed with a head movement. Her father was going in the "little living room", visibly. She waved at the crew to follow her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luffy said.  
"I was anxious of your reaction."  
"Well, if you told us before I hired you in the crew", Luffy said.  
"You didn't let me the time, to say so. Five minutes and I was hired..."

Luffy shut up, but the others members had questions to ask.

"Are you really Mihawk's daughter?" Usopp told, seemed to be a walker in a haunted forest.  
"Are you really dumb?"  
"…"

Usopp was looking around him, as he was about to see a fool psychopathic, during the night of a Friday 13th, bounced with a chainsaw to scissor them.

"Thanks for underplay his anger, Opale", Robin said. "I was thinking I would have to fight him."  
"I though so", Opale avowed. "He was so furious when I told him our meeting… If you were here at this time, I think I couldn't save you…"  
"For a secret, it was a big one!" Nami exclaimed. "Daughter of a Warlord of the Sea… If I understand well."  
"Yes, my father is a Shichibukai."  
"And the best swordsman in the world" Usopp quickly added, biting his nails.

Usopp stared yelling when a thunderclap echoed outside.

"Oh, a storm again", Luffy said with an unconcerned look.  
"I am scared", Usopp murmured hugging Zoro.  
"Let me go, idiot…"  
"Here are your bedrooms", Opale said opening in her walk seven doors. "Choose yours!"

Immediately, Nami hurry to choose the better one for her. Sanji went in an adjacent bedroom of Beloved Nami's one, Luffy jumped on the bed of the room which door was nearest of him, Chopper looked his in a curious look, Usopp examined under his bed to see if nobody was hidden here, Robin took one of the free last two, and finally Zoro stayed near Opale. The bedrooms were more or less the same: canopy beds, desk, nightstand, and wardrobe.

"I let you", Opale declared. "I have to speak to my father."  
"Me too, moreover", Zoro pointed out.  
"That's right, follow me…"

Then the both young persons went back.

"Sorry about it, Zoro", Opale murmured.  
"Hum?"  
"My father will certainly defy you…"  
"And then? It would be the same, with or without you. The Log Pose would show this island in any case, right?"  
"Certainly…"

Opale felt Zoro's hand on her shoulder.

"Anyway, I was waiting a long time for this event", Zoro said. "There was a long time since my first meeting with your father. Islands in the sky, under the sea, Admirals, Shichibukai, Government and a lot of other things… And I'm ready to fight against your father."  
"…"

The young man looked at Opale.

"Eh, are you listening to me?"

"Yes Zoro… But you don't seem really surprise about my real identity…"  
"I know your identity for a long time."  
"?"  
"Great fighter, grumpiness… OUCH!"  
"Take out this!"  
"Well, I don't give a damn if you're poor-sighed or if you have ultra piercing eyes, you're still Opale! It was just when I discovered it that I was surprised, but I accept you as that!"  
"Are you serious, Zoro?"  
"… I was joking… OUCH!"

Opale walked faster than the swordsman, who was rubbing his head, to shake him off.

"Anyway, you are really his daughter, you have the same nature…"  
"How do I have to understand it?"  
"Unbearab… OUCH!"

Zoro was now on the floor, with a new bump on his head.

"Your hits are as dolorous as his…"  
"I hope so" Opale laughed.

Zoro smiled, standing up. They went downstairs.

"He might be in the 'Little living-room'…"

The girl went in a corridor, followed by Zoro. Then she knocked at a door, and opened it. The little living-room wasn't so little, Zoro realized. It was good, a living room of this size. Five armchairs, chairs, a fireplace, a large coffee table.

"I was waiting for you…"

His hat on the coffee table, Mihawk was sitting down, his legs crossed, his hands interwoven. The same position as he had took in his boat.

"Roronoa, I would like to speak to you first. Opale, could you wait in the corridor?"  
"All right, Father…"

Zoro was now alone in the room when Opale closed the door. Alone with him. His heart was quickly beating in his chest, and so strongly he though that Mihawk could hear it where he was sitting.

"Sit down, young swordsman."

-----------------

Note: "Delacure" is the French translation for Mihawk's name. I use it in the French version, so I might keep it, if it doesn't disturb you. Juraquille? Dracule? Delacure? Sir Oda, tell us, please!


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, here is the last chapter before my holiday. Then, you will have to wait for the next one, in August.

Did you receive my message, Mirathin? If not, here is the translation: "Nuit" is "night". "Dark", using as an adjective, is "sombre", in French. "The dark" is "obscurité". Don't hesitate to ask me for French words or sentences, if you need!

Now, enjoy Chapter 11! Handsome boys are waiting for me on the beach! YAHOOOOOO! -_running away_- Wait for me, boys!

**Chapter 11: Various discussions**

Zoro sat down on an armchair, opposite Mihawk. The Warlord took something on the coffee table: two glasses.

"Wine or rum?"  
"Rum…"

Zoro was looking strangely at Mihawk, who took a full bottle of rum. He opened it, and filled up the glasses.

"Amazing bounty you have for your head", Mihawk said smiling. "You have progressed, Roronoa."  
"I hope so", Zoro retorted.  
"Do you feel ready, at this stage of your journey?"  
"…"  
"You are coming nearer and nearer of Rough Tell. You will finish your trip around the world soon…"  
"I think I'm ready… But promise me to not fight with a toothpick!"

A huge smile appeared on Mihawk's face, who stared at Zoro.

"We will see that…"

The Warlord drank a little. Zoro was looking at his glasses with a suspicious look. Mihawk realized it.

"You know, I never give poison to my rivals, Roronoa"  
"… What do you want to say me, so?"  
"I would like to suggest you to take your revenge if, of course, you are ready."  
"Of course!" Zoro exclaimed staring at Mihawk. "But not now, I have to prepare myself, physically…"  
"…And morally", Mihawk cut. "No problem. I will stay here during a week, then I have to hunt…"  
"In two days", Zoro declared.  
"Two days?"  
"Yes, this fight will happen in two days."  
"Perfect"

Mihawk raised his glass, and Zoro felt obliged to do the same. Then the young man drank a little rum. No aftertaste… And it was the more delectable rum he had drunk. He drank all his glasses, and didn't feel sick or die. No poison, he was certain… But maybe, on the long range?

"Well, Roronoa. You can go now. Opale must be waiting."  
"Yeah…"

Zoro didn't speak more, and went out. Opale was waiting in the corridor, up against the wall, her arms crossed, her eyes closed. It was a striking resemblance. Mihawk couldn't disown Opale.

"It's finished", Zoro declared, passed in front of her.  
"Zoro…"  
"Yes?"  
"The hall is in the opposite way…"  
"Ah…"

Zoro turned around, scratching his head. Then he went.

"Lily?"

In a dash, the old woman appeared near Opale.

"Miss?"  
"Could you help Zoro to go to his room? I'm afraid he could lose himself in corridors."  
"Of course, Miss! I will care of him!"

Then a wind blow made Opale's hair floating, and the girl went in the little living-room. Her father welcomed her with a smile. The girl closed the door, and slowly came near him, and sat down on the armchair where Zoro had sat down a few minutes earlier.

"Good afternoon, Dad… I didn't have the time to say it before."  
"You are right. Good afternoon, Opale."

Immediately, Opale and Mihawk stood up, and the girl hugged her father.

"Thank you for accepting my friends…"  
"I was obliged to not hurt them, Mihawk said in a smile. I think Shanks would not appreciate if I attack his protégé"

Mihawk freed himself from her girl's hug, and put a finger under her chin, and raised her head to look at her, in her eyes.

"You have grown up since the last time. You are about to become a young woman."  
"I was on the sea during about a year…"  
"Indeed… You had problems with Slyce Topor, didn't you?"  
"Yes… I told you in my letter… Why?"

"Thanks to this coward, I paid my immunity this month. I wish you had seen him swimming, drunk as he was. I have to admit that this show was really entertaining!"  
"My meeting with Luffy and his crew disturbed me... I didn't verify if he was really neutralized…"  
"Now, you don't have to worry. But never do such a mistake again, Opale. And don't forget to bring your enemies to the Marine, if you want to earn pocket money."

Mihawk looked at Opale's shoulder which was a little visible because of the form of the T-shirt collar she was wearing.

"What is that?"  
"Hum?"  
"You have a bandage…"  
"A random shot", Opale declared pulling the collar to hide.  
"Who did it?" Mihawk asked, staring at Opale.  
"Really… I came between", the girl murmured bending her eyes. "To protect Robin from bullets shot by Slyce Topor's sailors."  
"You seem to be a good friend of Nico Robin", Mihawk declared with a motionless voice. "If I knew it, I would give the body of Slyce Topor, dead."

Mihawk sat down, Opale imitated him.

"Tell me everything it happened during this last year…"

**xXxXxXx**

"Usopp… called… Luffy…"

The long noised boy hit the wall, in Morse code.

"Do you… hear me… Luffy?"

Three strong hit on the wall let imagine that Luffy clearly heard the message.

"Asking for… authorization to… quit the… frontline… I repeat… Asking…"

Usopp's door was suddenly opened in a snap, and let see a furious Nami.

"Have you finished… hitting the wall separated our rooms?"  
"What?"

A punch sent Usopp in the peaceful land without dreams, with for gift a bump on his head.

"I thought it was Luffy's bedroom", Usopp whispered quietly crying, knocked out.  
"Luffy is in the OTHER ROOM!"

Then the red squall disappeared in the corridor slamming the door. Usopp stood up, rubbing his head, and sat down on his bed. He did again his act on the other wall… Now, three hits calmer answered at his message.

"Asking for… authorization… to quit… the frontline…"  
"IT'S DINNER TIME?" Luffy yelled behind the wall.  
"No! Usopp murmured crying. Moron… You just care about it!"

The long noised boy stood up, gathered his courage, and opened his room door.

"GGGGGGGYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG!"  
"Sorry, sir", Lily said, saluting Usopp. "I just pass in a dash…"

Indeed the old woman disappeared so quickly he couldn't react. Usopp just felt an air stream, and came to a standstill.

"I think I will become mad… WANNA TO GO!"

Usopp saw Zoro in the corridor, looking at him.

"Are you sure you are all right, moron?"  
"Zorooooooo… Could I sleep with you tonight?"  
"No way…"  
"Near your bed…"  
"No…"  
"At your door…"  
"NO!"

Usopp was pale, and was distorting his fingers, looking at his shoes.

"… At your window?"  
"…"  
"You scare me looking at me as that, Zoro"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP, MORON?"

A door opened, and let appear Luffy's head.

"C'mon guys! What about a pillow battle?"  
"Kid…" Zoro murmured.  
"Nami! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Do you want to play?"  
"OH YEAH!" Usopp exclaimed entering in Luffy's room, joy tears going down from his eyes. "TOGETHER, what a wonderful idea!"

**xXxXxXx**

"I understand…"

Mihawk sighed, crossed again his legs.

"Well… Was this year advantageous for you?"  
"Yes", Opale replied without hesitation. "I could radically improve myself…"  
"Really?"

Opale shook her head in a smile.

"You must show me…"  
"Anyway, Zoro succeed in defeating me during training…"  
"Really?" Mihawk said looking at his daughter.  
"Yes... I was surprised…"  
"Very interesting…"

Mihawk sighed, and took a new rum glass.

"Tonight, what about evaluate your level in the dojo?"  
"Of course!" Opale replied. "I'm ready…"  
"Very good", Mihawk said in a smile. "Go, I see you enough."

Opale smiled, and went out of the living room.

"Incidentally, Dad…"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you fight against Zoro?"  
"Yes."  
"…"

Opale sighed, and went out, closing the door.

"You are hiding something about this swordsman, Opale…"

**xXxXxXx**

Now, it was impossible to see the color of the parquet of Luffy's room. All the parcel of the floor was hidden by feathers, or by torn pillows during the fight. Luffy was on the floor, lying down on a bed of feathers, a huge smile on his face.

"Hehehe! It was great!"  
"Yeap!" Usopp declared breathless. "But, how will Hawk Eye react when he will saw this disaster? You might be cut, Luffy!"  
"Er, I won't be alone!" The straw hated boy noticed. "You also play with me!"  
"GYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGG!... I have to go shopping in the city…"

Usopp opened the door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Sirs", Lily said smiling "… MY GOD!"

Usopp was shoved, and Lily was looking horrified the feathers accumulation.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed raising his head. "Is there a problem?"  
"Sir will be furious!" Lily murmured picking of feathers. "But Miss likes you, I will arrange that… Take shelter higher…"  
"?..."

Luffy and Usopp sat down on the four-poster bed, saved of the feathers wave. Lily took from anywhere needle and thread. She threw to Usopp a chronometer.

"As you wish… 3… 2… 1…"

Usopp started the chronometer, while a squall passed in the bedroom.

"WWWWWWOOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOUUUUHHHH!" Luffy yelled holding his straw hat.  
"What is that?" Usopp exclaimed.

Few seconds later, Usopp received an as new pillow in his face. Two minutes passed, and the squall suddenly disappeared, Lily stopped, and put slowly a pillow on the bed. No more feather on the floor.

"There, sirs…"

Then someone knocked.

"Come in" Lily declared with an interrogative look.

Carefully, the woman hid the needle and the thread. It wasn't Mihawk, but the others members of Luffy's crew.

"We were worried", Sanji explained. "We have heard a strange sound…"  
"As a cyclone" Nami added.  
"I have cleaned the room", Lily said saluting politely.  
"Are you Opale's mum?" Chopper asked.

Silence, then laughs of Lily.

"No, I am not a member of Opale's family. I am just her nanny."  
"Her nanny?" Zoro asked with an interrogative look.  
"Yes. The poor child lost her mother. I had known her mother, and I was also her nanny."

Lily sat down on a chair of the bedroom, trying to remember the past…


	12. Chapter 12

I have come back! So here I am, with a new chapter translated for you. What, you don't care?

As Tagath said, here is the Flash Back… (Rah, tu m'as trahie en leur dévoilant tout… Comment ça, c'était prévisible ?)

Well, I will not say more, and now, discover this new chapter…

Enjoy!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 12: The Hawk's child**

_Flash back_

"Elena! Where were you again?"  
"Sorry, Lily…"

A breathless young woman stopped in front of Lily. She must not be more than seventeen.

"Don't tell me you went to see again this seducer pirate!"  
"Lily…"  
"What would your parents say if they know that? They have forbidden you…"  
"… to see this dross of pirate", Elena cut as she was repeating a poem by heart. "Please, Lily! Don't tell them anything…"

Elena kneeled, looking at her Lily. The nanny sighed.

"Miss, stand up! It isn't dignified of you!... What a beautiful rose…"

Lily took off Elena's hair a red rose.

"Was it this pirate which offered you it?"  
"I have already told you to call him Mihawk!"  
"A pirate is a pirate, Miss!" Lily declared crossing her arms. "If you don't want me to tell it to your parents, I have to warn you!"  
"Lily… He isn't nasty!"

**xXxXxXx**

"Eh! Cap'!"

A young man of eighteen years old, with black bed head, a little down on his chin, well dressed, a sword on his belt, opened his eyes, with golden iris. He had in his mouth an ear, and was lying down on the grass.

"Give me a good reason to not strangle you for disturbing me in my reflection."  
"I heard that a Marine ship is coming to this island! If they find us here…"  
"I would pierce their heart", the young Mihawk declared.  
"Wait, Cap'! You don't react as that, usually!... Incidentally, why are we staying on this island, for now a month?"  
"To rest up, I have already told you."  
"Don't say that, Cap'! I know you since the time I'm your first mate!" The little plump man declared. "I am three years older than you, I know what to be in love is!"

Mihawk wide opened his eyes.

"You are delirious, Tino…"  
"Oh no, Cap'! I'm totally serious! To see you in that kind of reflection, it clicks me!"  
"Don't tell silliness…"  
"I've warned you, Cap'! But you have to think quickly. In about a week, Marine will be there, and they will care nothing for you are in love reflection! If not, we let you flirt on this island, and we will go without you..."  
"Do that, I sink the ship", Mihawk replied closing his eyes.  
"You're too touchy, Mihawk…"

The man with hawk look opened his eyes. It was uncommon that Tino called him by his name, and it warned that he would give piece of advice, or tell something to listen carefully.

"This girl loves you, but it isn't the same about her parents. Incidentally, they have warned the Marine, hoping we would go, and let their daughter in peace… Profit of this week with her, if you don't want to go with regrets, and go, before you will be arrested. It would sadden her, this cute young lady… You can't be selfish…"  
"I am sorry, Tino… I was daydreaming when you called me…"  
"That's OK, Cap'!" The pirate replied in a smile. "I'm always here if you need… What is the name of the lucky chosen?"  
"… Elena."  
"What a beautiful name, it agrees with her look!"  
"How could you say that?"  
"I was looking at you speaking, earlier… OUCH!"

Mihawk surrounded Tino's neck with his arm, and began to mess up his sailor's hair.

"So you care about business of your captain?"  
"OUCH! It's the first mate role, isn't it?"  
"I can't bear the fact someone cares about my business!"  
"Stop, Cap'! I suffocate!"  
"Great!"

Mihawk let his first mate go, who ran his hand through his hair.

"Now my hair is totally tangled!"  
"Comb, I don't forbid you it…"

Tino sighed, and smiled.

"Think about it, Mihawk, you have one week to say goodbye to Elena, or to tell her farewell if the Marine come for you. I know you will do the best choice…"

Tino stood up, smiling to Mihawk, who seemed pensive.

"See you t'night, Cap'!"  
"Thank you, Tino…"

The plump sailor, with brown hair, moved away whistling, his arms behind. Tino was Mihawk's first mate since two years, and he could guess his captain feelings very easily. Quickly, the both men became friends. Tino, the sage one and the thinker, Mihawk, the strength and the honor. Of course Mihawk wasn't stupid, but he was still in his adolescence period, and sometimes he had to be warned to not have problems. Tino was an adult in his mind. In spite of his jolly fellow look, there wasn't better advisor. And Mihawk knew it, and nominated him his first mate. Tino liked his captain too, despite of his strong nature. Because Mihawk saved him many times, particularly during their first meeting. Weighed down because of his hard life, Tino was about to break it up. He lost his parents and his family, because he was staying at home for an illness, and the others members of his family went on an other island… But their ship sank in a tempest. A night, he went at the top of a cliff, looking at the rough see which hit the seashore. And it was this day he had heard for the first time the voice of a young man.

"_You might be very weak to be ready to do that. Jump, if you broke your scruff and agonize before you die, don't call me for help. I let the coward in peace…"  
_"_Shut up, who do you think you are to criticize me?"  
_"_A pirate which keeps his honor. Oh, it seemed very high. You will broke many bones before falling in the sea… And you will agonize a long time. It must be stupid, it's your only life, it's stupid to stop it for a hard time…"  
_"_Who are you?"  
_"_My name is Mihawk Delacure…"  
_"_Right, Mi-thing, it isn't your business!"  
_"_You are right… But I will not stay here looking at you without criticize your choice… What's your name?"  
_"… _Tino… Tino Kalsi…"  
_"_Well, Tino Kalsi, stop act as a coward, and come with me to discuss a little together in a tavern. I'm recruiting…"_

Since this day, Tino regained his itch to live… And he didn't regret this. When they were thinking about this scene, the captain and his first mate laughed now.

"Sir?"

Tino moved his head to see the person which called him. An old and strong woman.

"Yes?"  
"Are you in Sir Mihawk's crew?"  
"Yeap, Madam! Why?"  
"Could you tell him something?"

**xXxXxXx**

"Mihawk!"

The young man suddenly stood up, when he heard Tino's voice.

"I have a message for you!"  
"Tell me, Tino!"  
"Elena gives you a date tonight… You have to meet her in any case…"

**xXxXxXx**

"They have already called the Marine… I don't want you to take any risk, Mihawk…"

In Mihawk's arms, Elena was closing her light blue eyes. Mihawk ran his fingers through her soft and long brown hair.

"But if I go… The Log Pose would never show your island again"  
"I prefer you to live free, Mihawk. I would be anxious if I hear you are in jail… I love you, Mihawk…"  
"Me too, I love you, Elena…"  
"So please, if you really love me, go."

It was dark. They were in a little clump, Elena's secret place. They were sat down close to a huge millennium tree, between two roots. Nobody could find them here… Only the moon and the stars, trees and leafs, could see this spectacle of love.

"Mihawk… The Marine will certainly come earlier than in a week… They could be there tomorrow… as now…"  
"Elena…"  
"You, you love freedom… If the Hawk is in captivity, he couldn't fly away… It would be a sad sight, for his soft Dove, to imagine this… And if they cut his wings, the Hawk would die, as his Dove who couldn't accept it… But if he is free, his heart could lead him at his Dove… And the Dove will know he is alive…"

Elena raised her eyes to Mihawk's ones. Then slowly, the Dove's hands ran on the Hawk's body, taking off his array… Stars and nature would keep secret this scene.

"_Goodbye, my darling…"_

**xXxXxXx**

"WHAT?"  
"Sir, calm yourself!" Lily exclaimed.  
"How could she be pregnant?"  
"Calm yourself, sir!"  
"THIS PIRATE!"

The man violently opened the door of Elena's bedroom, who was pale, on her bed. The young woman raised her eyes to see her father.

"Dad…"  
"THIS BASTARD RAPED YOU!"  
"No!" The young woman exclaimed. "He didn't rape me!"  
"Calm down, my dear child"! Lily yelled. "You're pregnant! Calm yourself, Sir!"  
"SHUT UP LILY!"  
"What's happened?"

A woman came in the room. She looked at Lily, at the man, then at Elena.

"Your daughter is pregnant!" The man exclaimed.  
"What?... Elena, is it the truth?"  
"The doctor say so", Elena weakly whispered lying down.  
"Lord…"  
"I'm certain it's because of this pirate!" The man vociferated. "This bastard raped my daughter!"  
"Dad, listen… He didn't rape me!"  
"Don't tell me…"

A nervous grin appeared on the father's face.

"Don't tell me you were consenting!"  
"…"  
"Elena, reply!"  
"Please, sir, calm yourself!" Lily exclaimed outraged.  
"I HAD FORBIDDEN YOU TO SEE HIM!" the man yelled suddenly coming near the bed.  
"STOP IT!" the woman shouted holding his husband. "It's too late now! It's too late!"  
"She must be ashamed!"  
"Haven't you already been in love? Let her now, she have to take a rest!"

The man angrily sighed, and went out of the room, slamming the door. The walls trembled, then the calm came back. Elena was calmly crying. Her mother sat down on the bed, and put her daughter head on her legs.

"Your father violently reacts… But there is a good reason… Is there something more irritating than know your daughter is in love for a pirate?"  
"Mihawk was so mild with me…" Elena murmured weakly. "So good hearted…"  
"This Mihawk is too famous on neighbor islands for killing great swordsmen during duels… It's barbarism…"  
"No, Mum… Believe me… He isn't bad… I love him…"  
"And see the result", the woman whispered. "You will have a child who will not be welcome here… if your father has the same attitude… Now rest, I will try to talk to your father…"

Then the woman went out with Lily. Elena lied down, feeling sick.

_So, nine month later, Elena's child was born… Opale. Impossible to hide who was her father: the golden eyes of the child betrayed her origin… But her father went since a long time… But who could tell the destiny?_

"MIHAWK!"

Sitting at his desk, Mihawk seemed pensive. His hand in front of his face, elbow on the desk, his eyes closed, and the tempest outside which was raging didn't seem to disturb him. The ship was shaking violently, but the young man of twenty years old stayed motionless. Then, he heard precipitous steps in the corridor.

"MIHAWK! COME QUICKLY!"

Mihawk opened his eyes and raised his head. Tino opened and was on the doorstep of his room, totally rain-soaked.

"What's happened, Tino?"  
"I… It's too difficult to explain… But come quickly… someone is waiting for you…"

Mihawk suddenly stood up, and followed Tino, running.

"Why do you keep silence?"  
"It's your business", Tino replied in a deep voice. "You will understand why in a little moment…"

The two men appeared on the deck, immediately rain-soaked by a strong and cold rain. Mihawk's bed head was smoothed few seconds later. Then the captain saw an old woman, imposing, but she seemed thinner and weak, she held a package in her arms, and was surrounded by the sailors. Mihawk was sure he had already seen this woman somewhere, before…

"… Lily?"

The pirates captain came near, broking the circle of his sailors.

"Sir Mihawk", the woman murmured. "My dear sir…"  
"Lily, what's happened?"  
"The village was looted and burned by pirates… Cruel pirates…"  
"Elena…?"  
"My apologies, Sir… Miss wasn't saved…"

A weak wailing came from the package carefully hold by the old woman in her arms. Mihawk kept silence, with a motionless look. Tino put his hand on his captain shoulder.

"Elena…" Mihawk whispered.  
"She… she asked me something, before she left… I promised her to bring _her_ to you… To rest in peace… Opale…"

She bent her head at the little package of blankets, which a little moves. The woman bent over to shelter it.

"Opale, wake up, my child…"

The old woman cleared up the blankets, and let appear the head of a child… A baby… Who opened slowly her eyes, and turned her head, looking around her. Mihawk was about to stand back. Now, the child was looking at him… in his eyes… with her golden eyes, half closed. The silence came on the ship. Nobody of the crew broke the silence… Even the rain relented, even the thunder stopped boom during this time, even the waves hit calmer the body of the ship… Lily slowly came near.

"Take your child, handsome and proud Hawk…"

Lily held him the package of blankets… Slowly, Mihawk took the child in his arms. The child snuggled up to the young man… _She_ was trembling, and was groaning. Dumbly, Mihawk put his hand on the child's forehead… She was burning… Before he could say something, a fall sound made him raise his head. Lily just fell down on the deck, unconscious.

"HURRY! CALL KENJI! THIS WOMAN FEELS FAINT AND THE CHILD IS BURNING!"

A lightning appeared in the sky. Mihawk immediately ran inside, clasping close to him the little Opale, who was weakly crying. The young man caught his breath, and yelled:

"CALL KENJI!"


	13. Chapter 13

_-A dwarf with glasses on her nose appeared from the darkness-_ BOUH!!!... What??? You're not afraid?... Why are you looking at me like that?... _–pointing to Captain Jack Sparrow-_ It's all his fault!!!  
Jack Sparrow (with Elizabeth voice): WHAT?!  
Never mind… Well, it's because of school! Now I'm in an art school: I had to leave my family, go to an other city, no Internet during October, and I have homework –of course!-  
Jack Sparrow: But why ME???  
Well, I have written during holiday a fanfiction in French: We are pirates! (Crossover One Piece –Pirates of the Caribbean) summary: Jack Sparrow wake up in a barrel in the world of One Piece…  
Jack: But why's the rum gone?  
ZORO! Can you bring a bottle of rum?  
Jack: Only a bloody bottle?!  
Zoro: That's MY rum!!!  
But my lovers have to share! Please, Zoro-chou!  
Jack and Zoro: LOVERS???  
_-running away-_  
W… WAIT!!! ZORINOUCHET!!! JACKININOUNET!!! COME BACK!!!

Opale: Wow, she's totally crazy… Chapter 13… Action!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 13: A new life…**

Mihawk was holding his head in his hand, elbows on his desk, his eyes closed. Meantime, his body was shaking by jolt, followed by quiet sniffing. He had ordered to not be disturbed, because he had to be alone.

"Elena", he murmured. "Goddamn…"

Someone knocked at the door. Mihawk grunted.

"I TOLD TO LET ME ALONE!!!"  
"Sorry, Captain… But it's me, Kenji…"  
"Come in…"

A man, tallish, slanting eyes, brown-red haired in peaks on his head entered. He was wearing around his head a sweatband with a dark red cross quickly drawn.

"How are they?"  
"The old one is very weakened… But she is strong, lot of rest and everything will be all right for her. But I'm really worried about the child…"

Mihawk bent his eyes.

"Can't you do anything?"  
"The majority of medicines effective I have for flu are for adults. If I give her these, it will kill her…"  
"Could I see her?"

Kenji nodded. Mihawk followed the male nurse of the crew.

"Captain, I promise you to do everything I can for the child…"

The captain didn't reply, and was walking quickly to the infirmary, where they entered. On a bed, Lily was asleep. On an other, near Kenji's desk, the child was lying down, under a batch of blankets. She was coughing, and she was softly crying, visibly weakened.

"The poor child is about to be two, the old woman told" Kenji declared. "With her fever, I think she will not survive a long time…"

Mihawk came near the bed, and sat down on a chair. He passed his hand on the child's head, still burning.

"Don't worry, Captain… I will take care of her."  
"No, Kenji" Mihawk declared. "I will sit up this child… You do enough for the rest of crew."  
"Captain…"  
"This child is my daughter too… And I have to assume my role of father."

The young man fondled the child's cheek, who opened her eyes. She groaned, and coughed.

"You will be all right… Opale…"

**xXxXxXx**

"Cap'?"

Tino knocked at the door of his captain room. No answer.

"… Mihawk?... Eh, are you OK?"

Tino knocked again. No answer. He put his hand on the catch, and opened slowly the door. Nobody. Nobody sit on the chair of the desk, nobody on the bed. Tino went out, and remembered he might be in the infirmary. So he went here… The captain was here. Asleep, in-knee, his head surrounded with his arms, put on the bed, where the child was sleeping too.

"Tino!"

The first mate started. He turned over, and saw Kenji, a cup of tea in his hand.

"He sat up all the night… The child had a sudden high temperature… He nodded off about an hour ago."  
"Better not wake him if we don't want to be of cleaning chore for a month" Tino murmured.

He had just finished his sentence when Mihawk moved, whispering. He sat up, and put his hand on his head.

"Are you all right, Cap'?"  
"Yes", Mihawk said with an asleep voice. "Well, the crew is waiting…"

Mihawk stood up energetically.

"Kenji, I will come back in about ten minutes, I just have to eat something…"  
"All right, Captain..."

Mihawk went out of the infirmary, followed by Tino.

"You seem exhausted…"  
"I'm all right" Mihawk cut.

Tino didn't ask more. Mihawk was walking faster, and went out on the deck. His first mate was still inside, thinking.

**xXxXxXx**

The little girl was sitting on the bed, and was looking at Mihawk, while Kenji examined her.

"37,2°C… Good…Nice breath… Well, no way to worry at all! I keep her one more day to be sure…"

Kenji smiled looking at the young Opale.

"Eh, Captain, she doesn't look as nasty as you…"  
"Repeat?"  
"… But the diagnostic is clear, she is as strong as you!"

A week had passed since the two new passengers were climbed aboard. Lily cared to do the cleaning, to thank the crew. Mihawk didn't quit Opale's bedside, except to eat and walk a little or take a shower. Kenji looked at Mihawk.

"Captain, you have a dreadful look…"  
"I'm all right" Mihawk declared.  
"You haven't slept a lot during the illness of the kid! It's really nasty, more than you think, Captain! Sleeping is important…"

Mihawk sighed. It was right he felt a little tired, he had rings under his eyes, and he had difficulties to keep his eyes opened without screw its up. But his character was the stronger, and he tried to not show his tiredness.

"I am going to walk a little, then I will rest…"

Kenji looked the hawk eyed man going out the infirmary… But he wasn't as energetic as usual. Mihawk walked in the corridor, then he felt weak and his legs were about to cave in. He could feel tiredness… His eyes he couldn't keep open…

"Captain!!!"

A member of the crew yelled when he saw Mihawk falling, unconsciousness.

**xXxXxXx**

"You see Captain, you can't contradict doctors about wealth!"

Mihawk didn't answer to Kenji, lying down on his bed. Tino carried his Captain here.

"The only medicine possible is rest! I forbid you to stand up before dinner time!"  
"All right" Mihawk murmured. "I think I will not forget your suggestion… Tino, you will command the crew temporarily…"  
"OK, Mihawk… You can trust me!"

Kenji and Tino went out of the Captain's room. Mihawk was now alone, lying down, pensive. He closed his eyes, sleeping quickly.

**xXxXxXx**

The child and Lily were walking together on the deck, hand in hand. Opale was looking with an interesting face at the members of the crew who were laughing or smiling when they saw her. Funny adults… Above all, some of them were drinking in their "bottles" from which came from a smell which hurt her nose. Moreover the great men, when they stood up after drink their bottles, were walking strangely… in zigzag… And others were taking a nap… The child rubbed her eyes, a little tired. She agreed with the grand men, after dinking their bottles, they had to take a nap… Also without drinking… The girl turned her head… Giant fishes were bounced near the ship. The child freed her hand from Lily's one, and ran to the ship's rail… But big hands caught her, and she was in the arms of her nanny.

"No, Opale!" Lily exclaimed. "It's dangerous…"

Near, Mihawk was looking at the sky, pensive. Tino came a little moment after.

"Eh, are you all right, Cap'?"  
" Hmmm…"  
" What's the matter?"

Mihawk sighed, and looked at Tino.

"For Lily and the child, it's too dangerous to stay aboard."  
"I know what you mean" Tino answered, looking at the two persons designed.  
"And Opale can't stay aboard of a pirate ship… It isn't a place for her education."  
"Indeed, the mate will teach her to belch noisier than other people before she could speak!"  
"Moreover, it's too dangerous" Mihawk declared. "We have enough problems with the Marine, and they are both unable to defend themselves… Easy targets… And I don't want to see them in jail…"  
"I know, Mihawk… I didn't suspect you to be emotional about family!"

Silence. Tino was looking at his captain, who dropped his eyes.

"… They are the only memories of Elena, aren't they? Her daughter… and your daughter too, and her nanny…"  
"… Elena wants me to take care of her…"

Tino sighed.

"I understand, mate… It might shocks you. On the one hand, piracy, on the other hand, an honest life… Moreover, you can do it, with your inheritance. Nice villa on a lost island, twenty bedrooms, a dojo, pool, a huge party room, and a garden which must be ugly since it has been left…"

The first mate smiled.

"It's your choice… Do as you wish, I can't command you, until then, you're the Captain! And commander of your life!"

Mihawk stood up.

"Even if I would like to leave piracy to bring up this child, I can't do it… Marine would not care about my feelings…"  
"Right…"  
"… For the time being, I'm a pirate…"

**xXxXxXx**

Several days had passed… And a fight with the Marine had occurred. The pirates were the winners… But the fight was violent. At the end of the confrontation, Lily went out with Opale, who didn't want to stay alone.

"God!!!"

Blood was dirtying the deck, and the pirates were moving bodies of the Marine crew. Opale looked outside, but Lily pulled her backward, hiding the child's eyes, closing her own eyes. She couldn't stay here with the child… The woman opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming. It was Mihawk.

"I was looking for you!!!" Lily exclaimed. "I have to talk to you!"  
"I am all ears…"  
"Do you think it's a place for a child??? Look at this violence you show her! Never, never I will let you bring up Opale as that! I want to leave this ship now!!!"  
"Well, you can go, what is stopping you? With this weather, sea monsters are in the deep…"  
"!!! You…"  
"Yes" Mihawk cut, "but don't use this word, there is a child aboard who is listening to all our words…"

Indeed, Opale was looking at the adults, who were shouting. They are strange the adults, sometimes, they shouted louder than children… Well, the tall man who had stayed with her near her bed was going, making his cape floating. The child liked this man, because he never shouted, except to the men when it was pouring down and the boat was rocking, he could shout, and the men were tidying up the big cover tied to the tall post fixed to the boat… Or when he shouted, everybody came to him, running. They must like the man… As when she cried, it was Lily who came to hug her. She was happy during those times, but the men seemed serious every time the Great Man yelled… They are strange, those adults… Opale was walking to follow the Man who was walking quickly, but Lily took her in her arms.

"Let me go on the next island!!! I'll leave with the child!!!"  
"…Understood…"

Mihawk didn't look at her, and disappeared inside.

"Eh Captain!!! Try to guess what is written in the newspaper today!!!"

A member of the crew gave Mihawk a newspaper with a little blood on it.

"A Marine soldier had that…"

Mihawk opened out the newspaper. He read the front page, which showed this title: "The Seven are now Six"… Article about Warlords of the Sea… One of them had been killed by a pirates' crew. Under the article, a sentence:

_For pirates who are interested by ally with Government and by immunity: make application._

"Do you read that, Captain? Which pirate would be enough silly to fall in with this offer?"

Silence. Mihawk opened his mouth:

"Me…"

The crewman went pale.

"Ah er… Haha, I was joking, Captain! Which pirate would be enough stupid to decline this offer, uh? That's really interesting… ARE YOU SERIOUS???"

New silence. Long silence. The pirate was paralyzed, and was looking at his Captain, as he… As he was an unknown person to him. Mihawk went, his eyes closed.

"I can't be more serious… Call Tino, please. Tell him to meet me in my room."  
"A… Aye, sir!"

The sailor shook his hand, as he had just seen Santa Claus in the flesh…

**xXxXxXx**

"Mihawk?"

Tino entered in the room. Mihawk was sitting, pensive.

"Do you want to talk to me?"  
"Yes… It's an important decision, and I need a good adviser, to make the good choice."  
"Eh, Mihawk, if it's a matter of life or death, I don't want to meddle… I don't want to tell you bad advice…"  
"First, listen to me… Please…"

Tino sat down, grimly. If Mihawk had this look, it must be really important.

"Read that…"

Mihawk held Tino the newspaper. The first mate read the article about the assassinated Warlord… then the notice. He looked up. He understood.

"Do you want to do that for your child?"  
"Dead right" Mihawk murmured. "We will drop off Lily and Opale on the next island… Lily will go with her… And I know this woman is able to bring up her… But strangely, I don't want to leave this child, now…"  
"Mihawk…"

Mihawk looked at Tino. His first mate was smiling grimly.

"I know you will make the best choice. I can't tell you what you have to do… You are the only one who can decide about it. Whatever your choice, I will not go against it."

Mihawk closed his eyes.

"Thank you… Captain Tino…"  
"???"  
"I will leave you my post, I trust you… I have to send a letter to Marie-Joa…"

Tino stood up, saluting his captain.

"I… I will continue to do honor to your crew… I will try to be up to it…"

Mihawk stood up too, tears in his eyes.

"You are up to it, Tino… I don't nominate you my first mate for nothing… Well… I don't nominate you Captain for nothing…"

They went over to each other, and hugged.

"If those stupid seniors of Marie-Joa refuse your request, I will command to attack them" Tino declared, bursting into tears. "And if they arrest or kill you, I will chase them, and I will kill them with my own hands… I will be flinty if they are against your wish… I PROMISE!!!"

Mihawk burst into tears too.

"Thank you… Tino… If I become a Warlord, I promise you… I will always be your friend, and if they compel me to fight against you… I will change side!!! Promise to stay my friend, irregardless!!!"  
"I promise you, Mihawk!!!" Tino exclaimed, crying. "And you, don't leave your dream, and get talked about you as the best swordsman in the world!!!"

**xXxXxXx**

They had just disembarked. The sailors were silent, as Tino. Lily and Opale quickly got off the ship, without expecting Mihawk would follow them. He looked at Tino, making him understand that he would come back later.

"Tell me, Lily…"  
"What do you want now?"  
"I was thinking… Have you got money? Domicile?"  
"…"

The old woman didn't answer. She took Opale in her arms.

"You know" Mihawk took back, "I don't want my daughter to grow up in a slum, without eating enough. It would be a shame for someone who grew up in a villa…"  
"How can you know that?"  
"Before becoming a pirate, I was the heir of a rich family."  
"Of course!" Lily exclaimed. "Sir has noble origin! And he kills good people without remorse!"  
"A man needing in action is a weak man. Lock up him, he will die in the twinkling of an eye… I felt sick, in a villa. As I said, I want to see my daughter felicitous."  
"You are not in place to criticize me! I will rear her by myself!"

Lily caught a purse, thrown by the man.

"Enough to stay in an inn for one week" Mihawk declared.  
"I don't want th…"  
"This is for Opale, not for you."

Lily didn't answer, most of all the pirate was walking to the village, an envelope in his hand…

"What is he plotting?" Lily wondered.  
"Daddy…"  
"???"  
"Daddyyyy… Lily, where Daddy?"

The old woman grasped Opale in her arms, but the child pointed the finger at the way where Mihawk was going.

"Daddyyyy…"

**xXxXxXx**

"_Bye,Captain…"  
_"_Bye, Hawk Eye!!! Get talked about you!"  
_"_Goodbye, Mihawk…I will keep my words…"_

**xXxXxXx**

Lily took Opale to walk near the beach. The old woman hadn't seen Mihawk since the pirate had disembarked. The road brought them where the crew was supposed to be moored… Nothing.

"Do they leave?" Lily murmured. "This Mihawk is a monster! He didn't say goodbye to her daughter…"  
"Lily, where boat?"  
"Went, Opale… It went…"  
"Daddy?"  
"…"  
"Yes, Opale…"

Lily started, and turned back suddenly.

"S… Sir???"

Mihawk didn't answer, looking at Lily.

"Did they go without you???"  
"Exactly…"  
"But… What about you???"  
"I leave piracy…"  
"Oh, of course!... But… Why?"

Mihawk didn't answer… He was about to go back, when something pulled his trousers… A little hand.

"Daddy, come with you…"

The young man looked at Opale, who was staring at him with her golden eyes. Mihawk was like paralyzed by this look… A long silence began. Lily was looking at the two beings, unable to break the silence. Mihawk looked up at Lily, then took Opale in his arms. The old woman didn't say anything. Opale snuggled up against the young man.

"W… Why do you leave piracy?"  
"It was that, or loosing Opale. I prefer leaving my past to look forward future…"

Lily stayed silent, paralyzed by this revelation. In the arms of the former pirate, Opale had closed her eyes and put her thumb in her mouth.

"What… What about the Marine?"  
"If fate agrees, I will be a Warlord… I think she is asleep… Let's go back to the inn…"

Mihawk went to the village, carrying Opale. Lily stayed motionless, deeply moved by the action of the pirate.

"Miss Elena was right" Lily murmured. "This man is big-hearted, in spite of how he acts…"

-------------------------------------

A gift for readers who were waiting all this time : p It's a drawing of Opale! Link: http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/1765/opaleficcq6.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

MKLlim: Thank you : ) Sometimes, it's a little hard to translate in English. I have some problems with grammar, and with idioms (I just know "it's raining cats and dogs" and a few other). You know about 20 words in French, that's better than nothing! (I have the same level in Japanese, so...)

I forgot to put my story in T rate, because of bloody scene to come (yeah, that's not a 4 Kids edit! o.O) Now, rated T!

Chapitre 14, c'est parti!!!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 14: Best swordsman**

Marine soldiers appeared suddenly in the peaceful inn of the village, where Mihawk, Opale and Lily stayed since two weeks. The innkeeper was looking at the group, surprised, when they entered, and came to him.

"A wanted pirate named Mihawk Delacure is staying here" one of them declared, certainly an officer. "take us to him immediately."

The innkeeper agreed by a head movement, visibly surprised. This young man who stayed here since a while was a pirate?

"Excuse me" the innkeeper declared. "Are you talking about that young man with a noble look?"

To answer, the Marine leader put on the counter a picture.

"… That's him" the innkeeper murmured, looking at the photograph. "Follow me…"

The innkeeper took them upstairs, and knocked at a door.

"Who is it?" Someone asked inside the room.  
"Sir Delacure, Someone is looking for you…"

In the room, Mihawk looked at Lily who had an interrogative face, and Opale was walking around, curious. The young man nodded, and immediately, Lily took Opale in her arms, and went in the bathroom.

"I'm coming…"

When the door of the bathroom was closed, Mihawk opened the door of the room. He saw the Marine group in the corridor.

"Mihawk Delacure" the officer declared.  
"Himself" the young man answered. "What do you want?"  
"We were given the order to find you…"

Mihawk frowned.

"Could I know why?"  
"Because of the letter you have sent… I inform your audience with high-up people of the Marine will occur on Friday 28th, 3:30 pm, in Marie-Joa palace… In three weeks. We inform you that your application has been accepted…"

Mihawk kept unblinking, but was smiling inside. The Marine soldier gave him a form.

"Your convocation, you have to show it from your arrival on the island. If you loose it, there is no way to protect you from a possible arrest."  
"I will be there at time" Mihawk declared.  
"Now, we are leaving. Our mission is accomplished. Here is an Eternal Pose to Marie-Joa…"

The man gave Mihawk an Eternal Pose, smiling, and then he went to the stairs. The Marine group left as fast as it appeared. Lily opened the door of the bathroom, looking at Mihawk who was sitting on the bed, after closing the room door.

"Sir?... You…"  
"This is just the beginning, Lily… I don't win at all…"

Opale walked to her father, looking at him with her golden eyes.

"Daddy, work?"  
"Yes, Opale… It's about my job."

The young man sighed, then looked at Lily.

"For the time being, I will take you to a peaceful place."  
"Well, Sir… Where is it?"  
"Selenia"  
"I don't know this island"  
"That's why this place is peaceful. No Marine base, a small island little known. There is my villa here."

Lily nodded with a head movement, and began to put her belongings in a bag.

**xXxXxXx**

"Here we are…"

With a secondhand fishing boat they had bought, Mihawk, Lily and Opale reached Selenia. The young man had now two weeks to get ready, and to go to Marie-Joa. He took Lily and Opale to a huge villa, which seemed abandoned. Ivy was creeping on the wall, and weeds were growing in the grass.

"Just a need of care outside, and certainly dust invasion inside" Mihawk declared. "Unfortunately I can't stay here longer."  
"Why?"  
"Time to sail to Marie-Joa, I prefer going immediately… I'm really sorry, Lily…"

The old woman smiled, and friendly rapped Mihawk's shoulder.

"Sir, when you will come back, you will see I'm a great housekeeper… Good luck, and come back with this job!"  
"Thank you, Lily… Take care of Opale while I'm out."  
"You can trust me, Sir."  
"Good luck, Daddy!"

**xXxXxXx**

Friday 28th, 12:36 am… At this time, Mihawk let off, on Marie-Joa. Towered above the island, the palace… Where Mihawk had to go. He was clutching his convocation in his hand, looking ahead, ready for the appointment. On either side of the main road, Marine soldiers. Whispers echoed from the row. The young man noticed this quiet agitation with a suspicious feeling.

"Young man, could we know why you are there?"

A Marine man, officer, in view of his gallon and varied medals, and his large coat on his shoulder.

"I have an audience" Mihawk answered, holding his convocation.  
"Let me see…"

The Marine soldier took the piece of paper, and looked at the convocation. Then, he put his hand up, blurting out the convocation on the ground.

"Do you make fun of me, young man? This convocation is a fake."  
"What???"  
"It isn't stamped, nor signed."  
"That's a lie!!!" Mihawk exclaimed, looking at the sheet on the ground.

He gawped, when he saw the bottom of the paper. The sign and official stamp had disappeared! He was sure he had seen sign and stamp the day before…

"Capture this pirate!!!"

Mihawk quickly drew, while a crowd of Marine soldiers, swords in hands, dashed for him.

"It's a trap!" he though. "I might be more careful!!!"

A group lunged at him… But it was immediately pushed back by the pirate, who was fighting with agility.

"NO MERCY!!! KILL THIS PIRATE IF YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!!!"

Mihawk looked up at a crowd of soldiers which was dashing at him, then he smelt a ball brushing his arm. He immediately ran to the quay…

"No!!!"

His boat was sinking. No way to run away. He took his swords in his two hands, and turned to the Marine soldiers.

"FALCON'S WAVE!!!"

The young man seemed to have disappeared, in front of the soldiers, surprised… However, an airstream was felt in the rows, and some of the Marine men found them knocked down in a blood torrent.

"Most of all, not kill them" Mihawk though, "Or else, my bounty will increase…"

**xXxXxXx**

"It's about to be time", a vice-admiral declared.  
"It makes one less" an other one answered.  
"It will be easier to choose a Warlord" an other vice-admiral declared.  
"None of the candidates arrived at the appointment" the first one reminded. "What do you think about it, Fleet Admiral Sengoku?"  
"Don't think it's finished before time is up", he answered.

The Fleet Admiral looked up at a clock, fixed on one of the wall of the huge room.

"Let's see the potential of those scraps, before humiliate them more…"

One minute left… 3:29 pm… The Admiral was watching the needle which began a new turn in the face, about to show the audience time. The young Mihawk Delacure wasn't here… Thirty seconds left…

"He will not come in time, now" a vice-admiral declared. "Let's strike this Mihawk Delacure off the list."  
"Don't be victorious too early" Sengoku declared in a peaceful voice.

Ten…

"Ha… Ha… Ha…"

Nine…

"Go this way!"

Eight… Seven… Six…

The admiral looked at the huge door of the meeting room.

Five… Four… Three…

"EH, YOU!!!"

Two… One…

CLAC!!!

"Ha… Ha… Ha…"

The door had just been opened violently, letting see a young man, covered by blood and injuries.

"I… I am… Mihawk Delacure…"  
"You are punctual, young man" Sengoku declared. "Nice for you… ???"

Mihawk had just fallen on the ground, breathlessly, unconscious. Sengoku sighed.

"I think this pirate can rest… Ah! You have come back, vice-admiral…"

The man who had accommodated Mihawk in the harbor with his men had just entered in the room, injured.

"He hasn't killed anyone… But doctors have a lot of work."

Mihawk, on the ground, opened his eyes, and sat down.

"Forgive my lateness…"  
"You appeared in this room in time" Sengoku declared. "How do you feel after this test?"  
"What???"

Mihawk looked up at the Admiral… A sheep suddenly appeared near him, sniffing the young man.

"Meeeeeeeeh!"  
"Flake, step aside this pirate…"  
"Did you talk about a test?" Mihawk exclaimed with a choleric voice.  
"Indeed, it was a test, young man…"

Mihawk started, and turned at the door. An old and thin man, bald, with round glasses, wearing a white kimono, entered in the room. Sengoku opened his eyes wide.

"Do you take part in this meeting?"  
"The Government is as concerned as the Marine to elect a Warlord. We, the Gorosei, can't let you take a decision without our agreement. What would the world become without the judgment of each power?"  
"Indeed" Sengoku said, looking at Mihawk. "But this young man doesn't seem in state to fight…"

Mihawk saw the old man putting his hand on the hilt of his katana, very like a Kitetsu.

"So? A Warlord of the sea can't show his faintness, if not, how can they frighten pirates?"  
"If I have to fight right to the end to become a warlord… I will do this…"

Mihawk had just stood up, and he had drawn his sword, covered by blood. The elder didn't say anything, looking at the pirate with an unblinking look. He drew his katana, and held it in front of him, vertically.

"What are you looking for, young man?"  
"Quiet and peaceful life."

The elder smiled… Then their blades clanged together.

"Vice Admiral Ao Kiji, be ready to act if things turn bad" Sengoku said, speaking to a tall man, who had put his head on the table, closing his eyes.  
"Yes, Sir…"

Mihawk was fighting against a stubborn opponent. This old man didn't seem so, but his hits were really powerful, and were very precise. The young man smelt his last strengths leaving… But he would continue to fight.

"I fought against about a thousand of Marine soldiers to be here" Mihawk though. "I'll not give up, now… Opale… Elena… Be proud of me…"

Mihawk felt the katana of his opponent going through him… When the old man removed the blade off his body, the young pirate violently hit the weapon, using the rest of his strength…

"!!! How???"

The katana of the elder flew in the room, while the sword of Mihawk broke in about ten pieces. Sengoku also opened his eyes wide.

"This bandit manages to disarm him?"

Mihawk looked up at the elder, who stayed motionless, staring at the young pirate... The young man smelt the taste of blood in his mouth.

"…So… Is this test… Finished?"  
"You are victorious for this fight, young man" the elder declared. "In spit of your wounds, you continued to fight… ?"

Mihawk fell in-knee, a hand on his wound made by the elder. A dash of blood flew from his mouth.

"I can't give up now!" He exclaimed to himself. "I win this fight…"

Mihawk tried to stand up, but he felt something icy on his back, then he felt his entire body freezing instantaneously, then nothing… The young man became an ice statue.

"Thank you, Vice-admiral Ao Kiji" Sengoku said.

**xXxXxXx**

Darkness… Still darkness. He couldn't see anything else… And yet, he could hear clearly a far distant voice echoing in his head.

"Wake up…"

Darkness began to disappear… Just an effort… He was so tired… But he had to open his eyes… The first thing he perceived was a woolly décor… Then the fog disappeared. He was in a huge room, on a four-poster bed. Looking at him, there was a man, wearing doctor clothing. An old man, who seemed to squint a little.

"… What day is it?"  
"Sunday 30th, sir… You are rally strong!"

Mihawk sat up, but immediately put a hand on his wound with a wince of dolor.

"Careful, don't make curt movement!"  
"Where am I?"  
"In Marie-Joa palace! Do you remember?"  
"Yes… Am I not in jail?"  
"Not in the least, young man!" The doctor exclaimed with a smile. "Now, drink that!"

The doctor held him a potion glass.

"Strong, you can believe me!" the doctor declared, going to the door. "With your injuries… I had to extract from your body three bullets…"  
"I understand…"  
"Stay lying down! I will come back!"

Anyway, suffering as he was, Mihawk wasn't ready to run a sprint race. He drank the potion. He still felt asleep… The young man put his head on the richness pillow… It reminded him his villa… Luxury, calm, peace… He remembered… His blood-drenched hand on his wide-open wound… The feeling his field of vision was clouding little by little… The elder who was looking at him, motionless… Then his members which were quickly frozen, covered by ice… And the darkness he had just left. So, he just slept for two days… He was covered by bandages.

"Sir Delacure…"

A woman entered the room. Long navy blue hair in braid, green eyes, pretty beautiful, according to Mihawk.

"To whom have I the pleasure of speaking?"  
"To an ordinary secretary of Marie-Joa, Julia Fullboard."  
"Pleased to meet you… Why have I the pleasure of having a visit of a so pretty lady?"  
"Because it is Sunday…"  
"… Very well… What about this visit?"  
"Now that you are awake, I have the order to inform you about some things. You can ask me anything you want, except my address or my snail phone number."  
"What a pity…"  
"Now, you are one of the Warlords of the Sea, and you are provisionally the best swordsman in the world."  
"Really…" Mihawk murmured, smiling. "Did I just have to disarm a senior to be so?"  
"This senior, as you called him, is one of the Gorosei of World Government. Once, he was a great swordsman, the best. He didn't fight for a long time… which account for your provisional title of best swordsman in the world. Disarming him in the condition you were persuaded him to accept to provide you the vacant post of Warlord."  
"… Why did I have to take that test, which was about to kill me?"  
"It was to test your abilities during a fight, you know" the secretary declared. "The post of Warlord isn't donated to no matter whom… They wouldn't kill you."  
"This is a joke… I smelt bullet entering in my body and swords slashing me."  
"A vice-admiral was keeping watch over the fight: Ao Kiji. If thing had turning bad during your fight in the harbor, he would take charge… But you would not be in that room, but in the infirmary of a prison."  
"…What had happened before I fainted?" Mihawk asked. "I suddenly felt a biting cold, then nothing."  
"It was Vice admiral Ao Kiji" the secretary declared. "Somehow, you owe him your life. He froze you."  
"What a wonderful feeling to feel like in a freezer…"  
"The fact you were frozen enabled to stop your hemorrhage until a doctor come… Moreover, you gave him a lot of work, because of all the soldiers you have knocked out… And you have shown a grand kindness by saving all of them."  
"I really want this job…"  
"I see that… I let you rest… By the way…"

The secretary put a tissue package on the night table.

"I have to give you back this. Goodbye."

The woman went, leaving Mihawk alone. The young man took the package, and opened it… Under his eyes, his sword, broken in around ten pieces. He closed his eyes. His sword didn't hold on…

**xXxXxXx**

"According to the authority conferred to me, I nominate Mihawk Delacure, here, Warlord of the Sea."

Sengoku sat down. Around the table… seven other persons, amongst them, Mihawk. Mihawk, who was proud, and didn't show his real feelings. Some of the warlords were looking at him, others murmured, before laughed quietly, staring at the young man, who stayed insensible to teases. He attained his end, no without difficulties… But he had succeeded… Discreetly, in his hand in front of him, he was looking at a medallion… with a picture of Elena hiding inside… The reunion ended like this. The six other warlords were looking down upon Mihawk, with a mocking smile.

"Did he say THAT is a swordsman?" one of them murmured to one of his companion.  
"I think I heard that too… However, there his nothing hooking on his bel…"

The warlord shut up, when he saw Mihawk's piercing look, very frightened. Moreover, the two mocking warlords didn't speak more, and looked elsewhere.

"I will not loose my post… I will show you that I'm not an ordinary pirate…but the worst nightmare of pirates… To keep this post…"

**xXxXxXx**

Selenia… More than three month had passed, and no news of Mihawk. Lily was looking out the window of Opale's bedroom. The child was sleeping. The sea was smooth, moonlight was reflected on this water surface…

"Please… I hope nothing bad happened to this brave young man" Lily murmured, her hands linked in front of her, as she was praying.

The old woman sighed, and looked out the window again… What? She saw in the distance a light on the sea… A cold light, coming from a dark form. A ship? Lily quivered… Was it…?

The old woman quickly stood up, and in her common speed, she went to the beach about two minutes later. Green glow, two green glows, the ship was coming nearer and nearer. A black boat, dark, a mast with a cross form… Black sail. Lily was scared by the view of a such craft… Aboard, someone was sitting, his head lowered, hands on his knees… The person looked up at Lily, who was about to shout.

"S… Sir!... You frightened me!"

The young man stood up, and disembarked.

"Good evening, Lily…"

The old woman smiled, but stopped when she saw Mihawk's look.

"Sir… What happened to you?... Why did you wait so much time before come back? And you seem so different…"  
"I had some difficulties during my journey… And I think it hardens my character…"  
"What about the post?"

Mihawk smiled.

"I have the post…"

Lily smiled, wiping off a tear.

"I was so anxious… So anxious to not see you again… Opale was so impatient to see you again, my dear sir!"  
"How is she?"  
"She is all right… She has grown up since your going! I will wake her up!"  
"Lily, let her sleep… I will make her a surprise tomorrow… And I'm exhausted by this journey…"  
"All right, sir… I will bring your belongings to the villa…"  
"Thank you, Lily…"

Mihawk went to the villa, while Lily was looking aboard the ship.

"What is it…"

The woman lifted up with difficulties… a sword. A sword with a black blade, black as the darkness. The weapon was heavy, and was taller than the old woman.

**xXxXxXx**

Mihawk, lying down on his bed, was looking at the ceiling, thinking…

"I let go of my former life, now… Since the day of my admission of Warlord post… I have the feeling to be different…"

The young man closed his eyes.

"Elena… I hope you agree with my choice. If I make all those things, it's for our love, even if you left… I made those sacrifices for Opale… to see her growing up, to be near her. I don't regret. I have suffered to be here, but I succeeded, and I won't shrink back… I make my dream come true, I achieve my projects… provided that I have to show my abilities to really become the best swordsman in the world."

_End of flash back_

The pirates stayed silently, while Lily had closed her eyes, image from the past suddenly came back in her head, without particular reason.

"Are you all right, Madam?" Chopper asked, anxious.

Lily suddenly seemed to wake up.

"Ah… sorry I was daydreaming… So, I'm Opale's nurse. The only parent of Opale who is still alive is Sir Delacure…"  
"Poor Opale" Sanji murmured.  
"Blondie, careful, snivel will come out of your nose if you continue… It won't spruce up you."  
"Repeat, Leek Head?!"  
"The truth hurts?"

The two boys were knocked out by Nami.

"Shut up, you both…"  
"I leave you" Lily said. "I have to prepare the dinner!"  
"YEAH!!!" Luffy exclaimed salivating. "Is it ready???"  
"Idiot…" Nami murmured.

Lily closed the door of the room, then she saw Opale coming.

"Lily?"  
"Yes, Miss?"  
"Can you… Can you come a few minutes?" Opale murmured. "I need some help."  
"Of course, Miss!"


	15. Chapter 15

Flash back is finished, now, come back to the present with our favorite crew!  
Well, I had some difficulties to translate this chapter, so I hope it's OK, and I hope you'll understand, in spite of the mistakes! Question of this chapter: Is Zoro a great dancer?

Enjoy!

**xXxXxXx**

**Chapter 15: Shall we dance?**

"Ladies, sirs, dinner is ready!"

The voice came from the ground floor, echoed in a murmur in the rooms… Three doors opened… Heads of Luffy, Usopp and Chopper appeared in the corridor.

"Did I really hear?" Luffy exclaimed. "EEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!"

The trio ran to the stairs, Luffy preceding the others, spraying of drool the ground.

"I'M HUUUUUUUUNNNNGGGGRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!"

Quickly, the other pirates went out of the rooms.

"Oh" Nami said. "I think it's dinner time…"  
"No doubt, Nami San!" Sandy confirmed, holding her his arm. "You're really wonderful in this mini skirt…"  
"Pervert" Zoro murmured.  
"You don't know anything about feminine beauty, Moron… OH!!! Robin Chan!!! What a wonderful dress! And incredible plunging neckline!"  
"You are handsome too, with this tuxedo" Robin declared with an unconcerned look.  
"And that's always the same one who is never dressed up to the nines" Sanji criticized. "Right, Endive-Head?"  
"Shut up, moron Blondie! I don't need to wear other clothes to seem less ugly!"  
"WHAT???"  
"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"  
"…"  
"…"

The pirates went down in the hall, where Mihawk was. The Warlord left his hat and his cape to wear a more genteel suit of clothes: a black top embroidered with golden lines at the extremities, fastened by small gold chain, and large as a small cape in the back. A leather belt was clutching his clothes at the level of his pelvis. Under his top, he was wearing a white shirt with a collar, from where a dark red shawl was showing up on his chest. The trousers he was wearing were black too, and he had boots. (Few, difficult description! Well, to make it simpler, just search an image of Allen, from Vision of Escaflowne: it's about the same clothes, without puffed sleeves, and of course different colors) Nami's eyes turned into Berry symbol.

"You are really handsome, Sir!" Nami exclaimed with a flattering voice.  
"Well, she perceives the cash" Zoro murmured in a desperate voice.  
"Well, you are all here" Mihawk said, smiling. "We can go to the dining room…"

Luffy smiled in an idiot way. Hawk Eye was a really nice man, yet. He could do amazing things, like announce dinner time… So the group entered in a palatial room… The dining room. Huge, luxury, with a immense table, with around fifty chairs around it.

"Wouah!!! That is a dining room!" Usopp exclaimed.  
"You can sit down" Mihawk said in a smile.

Each of them had the choice to sit wherever they wanted… So, Zoro chose a place, letting ten chairs between him and Sanji –"he smelt as a toasty and rotting sardine… As the meal of midday…"- Luffy sat down on a chair… A smile appeared on Mihawk's face.

"What, have you found an idea to eliminate me with a more ridiculous way than last time?" Zoro groaned, looking at the man.  
"No, Roronoa" Mihawk said. "But the seat your captain chooses surprise me."  
"Uh?" Luffy murmured. "Did I make something wrong?"  
"This is the place where a… friend –albeit I hesitate about the word- sat, when he came here."

Luffy looked at the warlord with an interrogative look.

"Well, you need a few to smile… Me, it's a meal which makes me smile!!!"  
"Oh, it looks like he is asking for a meal indirectly" Usopp murmured to Nami.  
"I understand the same thing" Nami answered.  
"Seriously?!... He must be careful" Chopper said. "Food becomes more than a fixation…"  
"It isn't new" Nami informed.

Mihawk sighed.

"This straw hat on your head, I have the feeling to see him in front of me."  
"Are you talking about Shanks???" Luffy exclaimed, suddenly forgetting his hunger.  
"He is using his brain" Sanji murmured, disbelieving. "Amazing… Most of all at this time, he only uses is stomach, usually…"

Luffy was looking at Mihawk, with a really interrogative look.

"Do you know Shanks?!"  
"You can say that" Mihawk answered calmly.  
"Have you seen him? How is he?!"  
"Calm down, young man. Not many questions at the same time, or I will get lost… Indeed, I met several time this rascal of Shanks… Well, when he has rum near him, everything is all right for him…"

The straw-hated boy smiled to Mihawk. Friends of his friends were his friends… Even though the Warlord had been about to change Zoro into swordsman slices covered by blood…

"Sir" Sanji cut suddenly. "Where is the pretty young girl we know as your daughter?"  
"I think she is getting ready to make beating the heart of a loved person…"

Interrogative look of all the crew. They were looking at each other, Usopp was thrusting out his chest –"she doesn't need to make so many things to make me happy"- Zoro was indifferent, Sanji had an amorous look, Luffy was wondering why girls took so much time to get ready, and, at the same time, made dinner time delayed. Chopper was looking perplexed the boys of the crew, he didn't understand all of them… Nami sighed, shrugging.

"Sorry for making you wait…"

Everybody started, except Mihawk and Robin. At the doorway of the dining room…

"A goddess… A Venus…" Sanji murmured in a nose bleeding. "OH, OPALE SAN!!! COME NEAR THE CHOSEN OF YOUR HEART!!!"

It was Opale… But with this suit of clothes, the young fighter girl was unknowable. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress, with a golden belt decorated with a ruby, and a brooch with an emerald on the collar. Her hair was unbidden in her back, and was decorated with a brooch. She was also wearing earrings, put lipstick.

"Is it really my daughter who is about to join us at table?" Mihawk said in a smile.  
"No comment, Rich Sir" Opale declared, smiling.  
"Who is it?" Luffy asked, picking his nose.  
"MORON!!!" Sanji exclaimed. "Don't you recognize the wonderful Opale?"  
"AH!!! Opale!" Luffy exclaimed. "We were waiting for you to eat!"  
"She's so beautiful!" Chopper declared, looking at her, with stars in his eyes.  
"Something is sure, she is more feminine like that!" Nami said in a smile.  
"Hehe, all to make me happy" Usopp declared. "But it was useless to waste your time to make you pretty for Captain Usopp! He just sees inside beauty."  
"… Yup" Zoro said, a little blushing. "I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Robin couldn't help her smiling. She knew everything, she had seen Zoro and Opale kiss during the night… And they got on like a house on fire, even if Zoro was hiding it, no matter how. Opale sat down near her friends, smiling, bright, in those clothes.

"Slogan tonight is" Mihawk began, "celebrate, and do not care about anything else!"

A squall went through the dinner room, and courses appeared one by one on the table.

"Bon appetit!" Mihawk declared.

A "Thank you" echoed in the room, said by all the guests. The squall stopped, and Lily appeared, and put on the table her plate. Luffy was talking a lot to Mihawk, and sometimes it seemed that the Warlord let Luffy speak alone –"The meal that Shanks often took in Makino's tavern, I remember, was scrambling eggs with paper!" "Luffy, it's pepper!" "That's the same, Sanji…"- Lily was smiling, looking at Opale who was talking peppy, telling to Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Nami her adventures –True ones-

"Seriously?! Have you really succeeded in banished a Sea King after hurting him with your sword?!"  
"Yes, but I have to admit that it was tough" Opale said in a smile.  
"You see, Chopper, a lot of people try to imitate me" Usopp declared, smiling.  
"Great!" Chopper exclaimed. "Have you got followers?!"  
"You're so strong, Opale San!!!" Sanji exclaimed, in an amorous look.  
"I" Usopp declared "I have already saved our ship of numerous Sea King attacks!"  
"Give us an example" Nami asked.  
"Remember the Sea Cat?"

Zoro was drinking calmly his glass of rum.

"So?" Robin said suddenly.

The swordsman looked at the woman with an interrogative face.

"So what?"  
"You stay alone here, while Opale made the effort of being beautiful for you?"  
"What are you talking about?" Zoro said puzzled. "I will not disturb her when she is talking, and truly, I don't give a damn to the way she dresses-up..."  
"Your scarlet skin is contradicting it…"

Zoro blushed more.

"You're cracking up, my poor girl!"  
"Fufufu… You don't have to be ashamed, it's of your age!"  
"What?"  
"To be interested in girls..."

Zoro didn't answer, blushing, and preferred to continue eating.

"This meal is delicious!" Sanji exclaimed. "Sir, could I have the recipe?"  
"I'm not a cordon bleu" Mihawk declared. "Ask this question to Lily."

Zoro was watching the rest of the group… And met the golden eyes of Opale, who grinned at him. The swordsman shook his head, and looked at his plate. The girl sighed, and jabbed her forks in a piece of meat.

"You have illusions about him, Opale" Usopp murmured bleakly. "You come across a snag by hoping seduce Zoro."

Robin looked at the swordsman.

"And she succeeded in kissing you…"  
"Shut up" Zoro groaned, blushing.  
"How did she do?"  
"It was a stab in the back" the swordsman declared, more scarlet.  
"Fufufu… I see…"

The dinner ended in the hubbub of the various discussions. The night was falling when they were eating the dessert. Mihawk was looking at Opale, and at her vain attempt to catch the attention of his young challenger. The Warlord smiled, closing his eyes.

"So, it seems that everybody finished his meal" Mihawk noticed, standing up. "I suggest you to dance, to digest!"  
"I'm the king of dance!" Usopp exclaimed.  
"That's cool!" Chopper said. "Can you teach me?"  
"Super!" Luffy added. "After that, will we eat again?"

Lily suddenly went with her speed of 200km/h off the dinner room, while the pirates stood up, and went to a part of the room where there was a podium, with a piano and other instruments on it. Usopp ran immediately to the drums (What, some of you are saying that doesn't exist in One Piece???)

"Wait a few moment, lad" Mihawk said. "No need to play music, Lily is searching something to listen some…"

Usopp shrugged, and went down the podium, apologizing to Mihawk, visibly scared by what the Warlord could do to him. The swordsman was looking at the young man with an amused look.

"I am not a descendant of a witch nor an ogre, neither other monsters… Usopp… Is it your name?"  
"Ah er yes! Captain Usopp, sir!"  
"I will just call you Usopp"

Usopp looked put out. An other opportunity to be called Captain which failed. Lily came back as fast as she had gone, holding in her hands a snail with a strange shell.

"Oh!" Usopp exclaimed. "A vinyl-drive snail!"  
"An expert" Mihawk said in a smile.  
"You say it!" Usopp added. "On my island, I had the opportunity to repair about a hundred of those, since I was four years old!"  
"Seriously?!" Chopper exclaimed, gaping.  
"Thank heavens!" Lily said smiling.  
"Since the time we were looking for an expert to repair it" Mihawk sighed in a smile.  
"Ah, er…"

Usopp looked at the animal with an embarrassed face, then took in his bag some tools.

"Hehe… Hmm… But this seems serious, when we look at it… Oh yes…"  
"Repair it Usopp" Opale asked in a soft voice, coming near the young man. "Or the party will be ruined…"

The long-nosed boy violently blushed, and took some screwdrivers in his bag.

"… But nothing's impossible for the great Captain Usopp!"  
"And once more" Zoro groaned.

Usopp examined the snail, opened the shell and looked at the reader piece. He used his screwdriver here and there, loosening screws, screwing others, moving some pieces. Then, he took in the shell, where some discs were arranging, a vinyl, and put the reader on it… Music echoed.

"It works!!!" Chopper exclaimed with an admiring look.  
"Ah??? Er, of course, Chopper!" Usopp exclaimed, swelling out his chest, surprised by himself. "Did you doubt of me?"

Usopp took off the disc, and let Lily use the device. She put another disc… A stirring music. Luffy began to dance in a careless way, Sanji invited Nami AND Robin to dance with him on this music –"While we do that with love, we can dance with numerous others, together!"- Usopp was dancing, explaining the steps to Chopper, a little lost. Opale was looking at them, amused, when a rubber arm caught her.

"Let's do it, Opale!!! Show us what you are able to do!" Luffy exclaimed.

The girl faced Luffy…

"Miss!!!" Lily retorted with an indignant look.

With a fast foot movement, Opale took her heel shoes off, dancing with naked feet. Mihawk, smiling, shook his head, and put his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Let them celebrate as they wish, Lily… This is so unusual to feel so much cheerfulness at the same time…"  
"This is right, Sir!"

Mihawk looked at the table. Zoro was still sitting, annoyed.

"So, Roronoa, don't you take part in the affair?"  
"I'm not interested" Zoro answered. "And I can say the same about you!"  
"I am not ready for the moment" Mihawk declared.  
"Uh?"

Mihawk filled his tankard of rum, and drank it in one shot.

"… That's better, now!"

The warlord, staggering a little, went to the podium. He didn't stop in the middle of the dancers, but climbed on the podium.

"Dear guests, I am honored to announce you the coming on the dance floor of a great dancer, RORONOA ZORO!!!"

Zoro looked up at the podium, about to choke with his rum.

"COME HERE, SPINACH HEAD!"  
"Come, my loyal first mate!"  
"Yeah, follow my example!"  
"Show us your pluck!"  
"But I don't want to…"

Usopp and Sanji caught violently Zoro, and pushed him on the dance floor… The swordsman was caught by Luffy, who pushed him to Nami, who punch him and sent him to Robin, who, with many arms, pushed him, totally stunned, in the direction of Opale, who caught him, bursting into laughter.

"Are you all right?" the girl exclaimed, straightening Zoro and dancing in the same time.  
"NO WAY TO MAKE A FOOL OF MYSELF!"  
"Roronoa, having fun is not making a fool of yourself!"  
"If you are so smart, join us to dance!"  
"I don't know how to dance" Mihawk declared in a mocking smile. "And I get old…"  
"JOIN US IF YOU D…"

Opale pulled Zoro, compelling him to dance.

"He just knows how to dance with a sword in his hand" Opale murmured. "But among us, letting him show his abilities isn't a good idea!"  
"…"  
"Don't make a face, and smile!!!"  
"No way…"  
"…Are you really a swordsman??? You're as stiff as the blade of a sword!"  
"You piss me o…"  
"YOU CAN'T SAY SO RUDE WORDS TO A WOMAN!!!" Sanji shouted at Zoro.  
"What a boor!" Nami laughed, dancing with Chopper.

Zoro tried to go back to his chair, but on his way, Mihawk appeared.

"Oh, Roronoa… A fourteenth rum tankard will not be bad for you, tonight…"

The young swordsman had now a tankard of rum in his hand, while Mihawk went back to sit down near the dance floor. Zoro sat down near the man for a moment, to drink the rum tankard offered so kindly by the warlord.

"I will get my revenge" Zoro groaned, looking at Mihawk with a murderer look.  
"I don't have doubts about it" Mihawk answered, with an indifferent look. "We will see that in two days."  
"I fully intend to see it…"

Lily just changed the disc… A romantic music. Sanji took from nowhere a rose, and courteously invited Nami to dance… too late, Usopp got ahead of him. Nami laughed mockingly. And Robin had been invited by Chopper, who didn't know how to dance. Outcome, Sanji went to Opale with an amorous look.

"Sorry, Sanji, but I would like to invite someone else!"  
"… Ah… ???"  
"DANCE WITH ME, SANJI!!!"

The poor cook was caught by an elastic arm. Visibly, Luffy didn't understand the meaning of a romantic music, dancing, no matter how, shacking Sanji.

"YOU-OU-OU MOROOOO-ON!!! STO-OOP SHACKI-ING ME-E!!!"

Zoro was drinking his glass, indifferently. Mihawk looked up, hiding a smile.

"Zoro?"

The young man looked up with an interrogative look… It was Opale.

"Shall… we dance?"

Zoro looked at her, interrogatively, as she had just talked to him in an other language. Mihawk shook his head, and put discreetly a hand on the back of Zoro… and violently pushed him in Opale's arms.

"EH!!!"  
"Glad to see you agree, Zoro!"

Opale took Zoro's arm, pulling him by force on the dance floor. She looked at her father, with a large smile. The warlord was still motionless.

"I dunno how to dance!"  
"You don't have to know how to dance, for a slow" Opale murmured, coming closer to Zoro.  
"Can you step back, a little?"  
"That's a slow, Zoro!"  
"The fool who had created that kind of dance, I would like to…"

Opale gently put her index finger on Zoro's lips. Then the young girl put one of her hand in Zoro's one, then the other hand in the back of the swordsman.

"Don't be so tense… It's just a dance, I am not going to kill you…"  
"Ah… Explain it to my heart…"

Opale put the other hand of the swordsman on her back, then put back her hand. Slowly, she stepped to the side, while Zoro took about ten jerky steps.

"Seriously, I wanna go back to talk to your father, to know when I can left this asylum!"  
"Relax…"

Gently, Opale put her head on Zoro's chest. The swordsman violently blushed, looking around him. The others were dancing, and they seemed to not care about his present situation. He was alone, now… Alone, facing the worst thing in his life: the feelings he had for a girl. He swallowed with difficulty, then let the girl guide him. He didn't know how long he had danced, but, when he was daydreaming…

"Zoro, the music ends!"

The swordsman woke up… Opale was trying to step back from Zoro, useless.

"Ah?... Er… Well!"

Zoro rushed at his chair near Mihawk.

"Nice slow, Roronoa. Where did you learn dance?"  
"You, shut up, we will settle accounts during our fight!!!"  
"Don't be so touchy…"  
"Well, it isn't honest, that you're doing! Using Opale to try to make me doubt about our fight, sorry, but it doesn't work with me!!!"

Silence. Mihawk seemed offended by Zoro's words. The swordsman seemed to realize he had said something wrong… Especially when he saw Opale, near them, suddenly immobile. Visibly, Zoro's speech affected her. The girl's eyes were shining.

"… Eh, Opale?!"

The girl went out the room, running. Mihawk put a hand on his face.

"For heaven's sake, Roronoa!!! You are a blithering idiot!"  
"But I… I didn't want…"

To answer, Mihawk stood up calmly, and went out of the dinner room, leaving the pirates, dancing. Nami had looked the scene, and let Usopp dance alone, telling him she was thirsty.

"How can you be so idiot?"  
"Stop insult me!!! Zoro exclaimed.  
"You're really tactless!!! Can't you use your brain sometimes???"  
"But I…"  
"You're a hopeless case, anyway!!!"

She took a tankard of rum, and drank it.

"You must have grass in the place of your brain, to not understand that she loves you!"

Then the girl went back, furious, on the dance floor. Zoro was quiet.

"Shit" he though. "I didn't want to hurt her!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for the so long time without posting any chapter! With the school work, I didn't have the time to continue the translation, and when I had the time, I didn't think of continuing it. Anyway, I've finally done the translation of the chapter 16, and I think that now, I won't take so much time for the next chapters! Here it is! I hope you'll enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 16****: I love you- neither do I…**

"Opale, are you here?"

Stupid question of the warlord. Jewels were on the floor, in front of the door, closed. He calmly put his hand on the handle, and opened the door. He entered in Opale's bedroom: the girl was crying on her bed, and had gently… broken some vases, and a coffee table.

"Well, I see that my dear daughter is really delicate."  
"Let me alone… I want to be… alone…"

Mihawk seemed to disagree. Indeed, he sat down on the bed, looking at Opale.

"Get out!!"  
"Did I teach you so soft words?" Said calmly Mihawk. "So much kindness in so beautiful words, that can't be from me…"  
"I don't want to laugh…"  
"And I don't want to cry…"  
"Stop playing on words!!"

Slowly, Mihawk put his hand on Opale's head.

"Eh? What a grumpiness… I hope you haven't inherited it from me…"

Opale looked up, her face covered by tears, and an angry look. Then, she came closer to her father.

"Dad…"

"Don't care about me during the fight… Anyway…"  
"Opale…"  
"Please…"  
"Opale, in any case I want to drag you into this case. Don't tell me that Roronoa's words make you doubt?"

Opale snuggled up to her father, still crying.

"Calm yourself…" Mihawk murmured. "You will endure other heartbreaks… The first one is the worst…"  
"Did… Did he really have thoughts about… his words?  
"I am not a forecaster, Opale. But I think that Roronoa, in affair of the heart, isn't really gifted… Who knows? My behavior could make him doubt…"

With his thumb, Mihawk wiped a tear on Opale's face, who closed her eyes.

"Next time, I think it will be better to let you do it alone" he declared. "I have to admit I am not good to sound out youngster, today… And my actions in your affairs could vitiate everything, as tonight… Opale?"

The girl was asleep, some tears still on her face. Mihawk smiled, and slowly, stretched Opale out on her bed. The warlord went out the room.

**xXxXxXx**

"Where is Bird Head?" Luffy exclaimed, stopping his dance. "And Opale, where is she? And Zoro?"

The others stopped dancing. Lily seemed to wake up.

"Ah, your swordsman friend told me he was going to take the air… And about Sir and his daughter…"  
"I am here, Lily"

Almost the entire crew started. Silently, Mihawk came back in the dinning room.

"And Opale is resting up. She felt sick."  
"What??" Chopper exclaimed. "Take me to her, I will give her some medicines!"  
"It's very kind of you, but I have already given her what she needs for indigestion. And she is sleeping."

**xXxXxXx**

Opale opened her eyes. The door of her room had just opened.

"Eh, Opale?"

The girl closed her eyes. She didn't want to listen to Zoro.

"Are you asleep?" Zoro asked softly.  
"I would like to" Opale though.  
"Sorry… I was searching for the exit, and I'm in your room."  
"Shut up" asked Opale in her mind.  
"What a pity" Zoro murmured softly. "I was really a moron… I think the fourteenth glass of rum made me crazy… I would like to apologize at the same time… We will talk about it tomorrow, if you don't kill me during the night…"

What was he doing? The girl felt he was still here, at the doorway. Be calm… Let him talk alone.

"That's because… I try to be impassive to anything, to not show my feelings… But now, I have to admit that your reaction makes me wonder… And I think the feeling you had for me is reciprocal… Well… was reciprocal… I have never… been in love… before…"

Then Zoro's footsteps echoed in the corridor. Opale cried again, completely confused.

"You moron" Opale murmured. "I've heard everything… Everything…"

Opale clutched her pillow, her heart divided between hate… and her weak love which was still endures… Then she felt asleep, exhausted.

**xXxXxXx**

It was three o'clock in the morning. There was still noise in the dinning room, but some pirates had left. Chopper was lying down with Usopp, and they were sleeping side by side. Robin and Nami were sitting, talking to Mihawk.

"Tomorrow, your Log Pose will be recharged" the Warlord declared, thinking.  
"We don't want to exploit your hospitality! Nami said with a soapy voice. "You are so kind with us!"  
"Are you saying that for money?" Robin murmured softly in Nami's ear.  
"What are you insinuating?... Ahem… And Marine bases? We don't want to pose you problems during the waiting for the fight with this moron of Zoro!"  
"There isn't any problem about it, according to Marine, I have to make my own way" Mihawk said softly. "According to them, I'm able to do so… Above all, it's because they don't want to come on this island and to make me angry. And you have to sail during two days to find the closer bases. And they don't come here unannounced…"

Luffy was still on the dance floor, visibly delighted. Sanji went outside by a French window, and was calmly smoking, looking at the sky. Suddenly, a silhouette attracted his attention.

"Oh, Cactus, we haven't seen you for a long time…"  
"Shut up, I don't give a damn to your opinion…"  
"Anyway" Sanji said, blowing smoke "You can be happy"

"Opale seemed to be fond of you. Congratulations, you have beaten me…"

Zoro didn't answer. For the first time Sanji admitted his defeat, he couldn't reveal his stupidity!

"Most of all, she is pretty, with her beautiful eyes, and her inimitable character… In short, if you want a piece of advice, don't renounce to your chance. Otherwise, you're a bloody idiot… Well, you are an idiot by birth…"  
"I'm a bloody idiot" Zoro though.

Zoro was silent, looking at the garden in the darkness. Huge trees were around, as giants' shapes in the darkness of the night. Yeah, he was a blithering idiot. How could he tell a such stupid thing to Mihawk? Most of all, in front of Opale?

"Too bad she is sick" Sanji said. "Otherwise you would have a nice night together."  
"Shut up, Blondie" Zoro groaned.  
"You're right, you have to think about your love feelings, of course! I bet that you've never loved someone in the past…"  
"It's just because your advice will make me sick, Cook! I am old enough to get along!"  
"I don't think you have a high level for love…"  
"Are you looking for a fight?"  
"When you wish, Green Giant…"

The young men charged at each other, and began to fight… when two casseroles knocked out the two fighters. Lily had suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Miss is SICK!! She needs to rest, and also SILENCE!!"

The old woman disappeared as fast as she had appeared, while the two pirates were sitting up, rubbing huge bump on their head.

"You're lucky, Prince, I was about to make you swallow your necktie…"  
"You can be happy, I was about to compel you to do the sword swallower show…"

**xXxXxXx **

Slyce Topor was sound asleep in his cell. Finally, he was cushy… Room and board gratis… About the food, it wasn't so tasty, but it was better than the food of his cook crew. The next day, he would leave this Marine base to be lead to a jail. Suddenly he woke up, needing to go to the toilet.

"Four o'clock" he noticed, looking at the clock on the wall, outside his cell.

He relieved himself, then lied down on his couchette, taking his blanket with holes.

"Pfiouu… I can't forget _his_ look" he though. "How could I guess that little pest was in the circle of a Warlord?"

He closed his eyes, cursing Opale and Mihawk. Then he banished his thoughts of his mind, and fell asleep… While he began to dream, an atrocious shout echoed in the base. Slyce woke up with a start.

"What, now?? THERE IS A PRISONER WHO WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP IN THE CALM!!"

A second shout. A Marine ran in front of the cells, to the guards' room… But a huge thing pounced on him… killing the man. Slyce was about to yell, and was trying to hide under his couchette. Hardly had he pulled his cover to put it in front of him that the huge thing which had killed the Marine destroyed the door of the cell.

"MERCYYYYYYYY!! NO!! WHO ARE YOU??"

**xXxXxXx**

Opale opened her eyes, woken by the first sun rays, entering through the curtains of the window. She sat up, not really awake. The girl was still wearing her dress, crumpled now. Opale stood up, wiping the makeup she had put the day after, to try to please him. Then she took off her cameos which hadn't been thrown on the ground. Failure… Though, when she had gone to bed, and when he had talked to her, thinking she had been asleep… Had he been heartfelt in his apologies? Anyway, the girl was supposed to not have heard Zoro's speech. It was better to forget his words, and looking at what would happen today. She held against him a lot... But strangely, her love to him hadn't totally disappeared… She couldn't stop thinking about him, despite her efforts to try to forget it. The girl sighed, and went out of her room, to go to the bathroom.

"Hi, Opale!"

The girl looked up, seeing in front of her Nami.

"Do you feel better?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I heard this idiot yesterday" Nami explained. "The others think you have been sick."  
"OK…"

Opale sighed, she didn't want to talk about this bad night.

"Opale?"  
"Yes, I'm OK… It's just it makes me sad to talk about that…"  
"Sorry" Nami sighed.

Opale smiled, and went to wash, before going to breakfast.

"'Lo, 'pale!" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth full of croissants.  
"Opale San! Do you feel better, this morning?" Sanji asked.  
"Yes" Opale declared smiling. "It was just the dinner which was difficult to digest…"

Good, Zoro wasn't here. She didn't want to see him now.

"You're still a little pale" Chopper noticed, standing up. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
"Yes I am… Thank you Chopper. But don't worry."

Opale saw also her father, who had finished his breakfast, Robin, Sanji, Usopp and Nami, and also Lily. The old woman smiled when she saw Opale.

"You feel better, Miss, that's the most important…"

Opale sat down, while Lily brought in a dash a bowl of tea.

"For you Miss, This is good for you…"  
"Thank you Lily…"

The young girl didn't speak during the breakfast. The pirates were talking gaily. Nami was sometimes looking at Opale, who didn't look up. The Red haired girl sighed. This moron, if he was trying to hurt Opale, had definitively succeeded. The golden eyed girl, when she finished her bowl, stood up, without warning, as discreetly as possible. The girl walked in the corridors of the mansion, with a heavy heart. She was now in front of a door, which opening out to the back garden of the manor. She went through. A wonderful garden was in front of her, with flower beds, fruit trees, statues hidden in the setting of greenery, all this setting bathed in the morning sunlight. The girl walked slowly along a path, and went to a little lake. Taking off her shoes, she put her feet in the cool water, looking at her reflection, sparkling on the surface. Indeed, she was pale. Well, her hand touched a stone… The girl grabbed it, and threw it furiously in the lake. It bounced a few times, before sinking in the water stretch. And this grass around her… Green… She would like to pull up it, maybe it would relieve her, and would help her to not think about him. She closed her eyes… Zoro's speech of the previous day when she had lied down was coming back in her memory.

"Was it sincere?" She though. "His words torment me…"

Suddenly, she felt a presence. She looked back, without taking her feet off the water.

"Ah… Er… Sorry, I don't want to disturb you…"

The girl turned away her head. Zoro sighed.

"Opale?"  
"Get out, you're in my living space…"

The girls were so touchy… Now, Zoro understood why Sanji had so many difficulties to flirt… A simple mistake could make everything failed.

"Are you still here?"  
"… I want to… apologize, about last night. I'm an idiot."  
"I'm reassured that you are aware about it…"  
"… You are so touchy, my poor girl!" Zoro exclaimed. "I want to apologize, and you complicate it!!"

Opale didn't answer, still looking at the lake.

"I realize it's a waste of time to talk to you" Zoro said in a sigh. "Not my fault if I don't understand girls. Bye…"

Then Zoro went to the manor. Opale was looking at the lake, shedding tears again. Looking at her reflection, she noticed that she had blushed… Now, she was the one who was stupid, because of her character…

"Opale?"

The girl took her feet off the water, and looked behind. Her father was here.

"It must be good for you to calm your hate" Mihawk said, throwing to Opale her sword. "We couldn't do this last night."  
"All right, Dad…"  
"Let's go to the dojo, agree?"

**xXxXxXx**

The weapons click knocking together was resounded for about two minutes in the dojo. Opale was hitting, her father protecting himself without any problems with a standard sword.

"Good, continue, concentrate…"

The girl hit and hit again… without interruption. It made her feel better. Mihawk was still protecting himself. Ten minutes later, Opale hit more slowly, then she stopped, falling seated on the tatamis.

"Are you all right?"  
"I am… Thank you, Dad, I feel a little better now…"

The girl got her breath back during a few minutes, then she stood up.

"Did you want to see my level?" Opale asked, taking her sword again.  
"I think I asked you for that" Mihawk answered in a smile.

Then the blades knocked together. Looking at each other, both of them were now hitting and protecting themselves. A few minutes later, Opale was on the ground, then she stood up for a new fight. Chopper, who was passing near the dojo, heard the shouts echoing in the corridor. The little reindeer, worried and curious, came near the sliding door slightly opened, hidden himself… Oh, Mihawk and Opale saw him??

"You're doing it in the wrong way, Chopper!" Opale declared.  
"Huh?!"

The little reindeer, who was showing his body and just hiding his hat, change his position. The two swordsmen stopped their fight.

"You won't stay at the doorstep, we have seen you" Opale said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Come in, or leave! The same for the others…"

The little reindeer, cowed, pushed the sliding door… Showing a group of curious people. Usopp, Luffy… and Sanji, who had a nose bleed. Opale blushed, suspecting he was watching her for a moment.

"Well, I think your friends are waiting for you, Opale" Mihawk declared. "The training is finished."

As fighters worthy of the name, Opale and Mihawk sheathed, and saluted. The girl took a towel, and wiping off her forehead, feeling better.

"Opale San, what a skill, and energy!! Sanji exclaimed when the girl passed near him, going out of the dojo.  
"Indeed" Usopp declared. "Continue to improve your level, and maybe one day I will defy you in a singular fight."

And Luffy was laughing stupidly. Opale smiled, walking through the corridor with the pirates group.

"What a team" Mihawk though, lying down on the tatamis for a moment. "And fate is bringing me a great fight… Roronoa succeeded in defeating her."

Opale, while she was walking in the corridor, suddenly looked back.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, looking back at her.  
"Nothing…" Opale sighed, walking again.

In an other corridor next to the dojo, someone was standing in the shades. Zoro was here, with a pensive look.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17... Ready... Go!! (Next chapter, here comes the fight!)

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 17: Mutual love**

Lunch time rang, which didn't offend Luffy. Once again, the meal cooked by Lily, helped this time by Sanji, who had insisted to help the old woman, seemed much more like a banquet than a simple lunch. Discussions subjects erupted, followed by the pace of the covers tinkling. Only two persons were silent in the noise. Zoro and Opale. The girl hadn't look at the swordsman once during the lunch.

"Opale?"

The girl looked up at Luffy.

"Uh?... Er, yes?"  
"I'd like to know something" the straw hated boy said before swallowing the food in his plate.  
"Tell me" Opale whispered.  
"Are you going to join my crew or not?"

Opale smiled, looking at Luffy.

"We'll see that in time, Luffy" she said. "This time, let me think about it, without imposing it."  
"Is it for me you are thinking about it, Opale?" Mihawk asked. "You already know my opinion about that subject."  
"Partly" Opale answered, looking down. "But there is also the fact I brought you a lot of problems until now, Luffy."  
"We don't care!" Luffy exclaimed. "I had enough problems to find a musician!"

Opale smiled.

"I'm not the only musician on this ocean" the girl declared. "And I've to improve a lot to have this appellation!"  
"Eh, birdie head, can we take your piano on our ship?" Luffy exclaimed, stars in his eyes. "So Opale will be able to improve!!"  
"I'm afraid the piano takes too much place in your schooner" Mihawk answered, looking at the piano.  
"Nami, can we put the piano instead of your desk?"  
"AND WHAT ELSE??" the red haired girl shouted.

Then an argument between the captain and the navigator broke out, followed by the laugh of the auditors. Zoro looked up. Opale was roaring in laughter. Maybe it was the perfect time to try to make up? Barely was he thinking about it, the noise of the coverts putting in the plates echoed, then the noise of the chairs on the floor. End of the lunch. He stood up. Opale was about to go outside the dinning room, when something hold her at her wrist. She looked back, seeing Zoro. The girl violently blushed.

"Errr… Opale…"  
"WOUAH ZORO! YOU ARE LOVED!!" Sanji exclaimed from the corridor.  
"SHUT UP!! Moron cook…"  
"What do you want?" the girl asked, looking somewhere else.  
"I'm trying again to apologize, even if you don't accept it!"

"Will you stop sulking?"

Opale pulled her hand, trying to free it from the claps of Zoro's one. He also pulled… then the girl came back in front of him.

"I am sorry!!" Zoro almost shouted. "Or are you deaf?"

The girl blushed, feeling the hand of the swordsman on her shoulder.

"Here is an example you can have very sharp eyes, but have ears of an elder to be so deaf!"

The girl didn't answer.

"Do you want me to tell it in the signing language?! I AM SORRY!!"

Opale sighed.

"Are you sincere?"  
"No… Do you think I'm a moron?!"  
"Yes, I think I can also confirm it."  
"Well, if you think so, the stupid jerk, the moron, the Asparagus, the Leek, Marimo, Grass Head APOLOGIZE!! Also Green Giant if you wish too!! But stop sulking, shit!!"

A slap… Zoro was surprised, not guessing it. And an other one! Second snap.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
"… Now, you are forgiven, Moron!"

And she said that with a smile… Most of all, she had slapped him with strength. Zoro didn't understand anything, girls were all crazy… He was almost sorry for Sanji.

"Good!!" Opale declared to the pirates. "We will not stay here all the afternoon and get annoyed! I advise you to take your bath suit."

**xXxXxXx**

"SUPER!!" Usopp exclaimed.

They had just entered in a kind of glasshouse, linked to the villa. Under this glasshouse, there was a huge swimming pool. In swimming trunks, Usopp touched the water with his toe.

"Great!!" he added, before diving in.

Usopp was quickly followed by Nami and Sanji. Luffy was looking at them with a jealous look, and Chopper with disappointment.

"Ah yes, that's right" Opale said, looking at the two pirates. "Do you want to bathe?"  
"We can't swim" Chopper murmured.  
"That's not a reason" the hawk eyed girl declared.  
"Here it is, Miss!!" Lily exclaimed, appearing suddenly.

With one of her hand, Lily was holding a rubber ring, and with the other, a belt float.

"Great!!" Luffy exclaimed. "Those are yours, Opale?"  
"Those were mine" the girl corrected. "I left the rubber ring when I was four or five, the belt float one or two years after. But with those, you have no risk to sink!"

As soon as he put the belt float, Luffy got a running start, and jump into the water… He didn't go very deep, going up the surface directly. The boy was now struggling, by fear of sink.

"Thank you for trusting me" Opale though, a sweat drop at the back of her head.

Chopper had now the rubber ring around him, and joined up with the other pirates in the swimming pool by the ladder. Robin was sunbathing in the garden, near an entrance of the glasshouse. Zoro, still wearing his casual clothes, was standing up near the swimming pool.

"Bunch of kids…"

His thoughts were interrupted, when Opale jumped and curled before diving, splashing the grumbling swordsman. Zoro came closer to the swimming pool, trying to see Opale.

"ARE YOU MAD OR SOMETHING??"

Woops… The Swordsman looked down… A hand was holding his leg.

"Hehe" Zoro nervously laughed. "I don't want to…"

He was pulled, and was during a few seconds under water, seeing Opale swimming, a mocking smile on her lips. Zoro went back to the surface, taking a deep breath.

"ARE YOU CRAZY??"  
"You know, Zoro, I bear grudges" Opale declared, appearing near him.

The swordsman swam to the border of the pool, gracefully as a dog throwing in the water for the first time.

"What a wonderful swimmer" Opale tee-heed when Zoro was climbing the border.  
"Shut up" Zoro said, now wringing his clothes.

Luffy and Chopper were swimming happily, glad to swim for the first time safely. Zoro went outside the glasshouse, going in the light sun to dry out. Opale was floating on her back, lost in her thoughts. The following day, the fight would take place… The girl closed her eyes. She had to talk to Zoro… This day was maybe the last one to have the opportunity, if the fight had a bad ending. She had a heavy heart. It would not be an ordinary fight for her. The girl saw a lot of fights during numerous travels between pirates and her father. Until now, she had never been afraid… Because all the times, she had guessed about the result of the fight… And she hadn't cared of seeing pirates being killed after looking for a fight with her father. But now, it was different. Two men she loved a lot were about to fight, and certainly until the death. Why did the one she loved have to be a rival of her father?? If only she had known the turn of events… She would have never wanted to meet Luffy… She would have never wanted to come aboard the Going Merry… She would have never wanted to be so close to Zoro…

"EH!!"  
"AH??"

Opale had just hit her head against Luffy, who suddenly began to struggle to swim to not sink. The girl left her floating back position, rubbing her head with her hand, hit by Luffy's elbow.

"So… Sorry Luffy, I think I was lost in my thoughts!"  
"Gloub!! AH!! Don't worry!! WAAAAAAH!!"  
"… Luffy, you can easily touch the bottom here…"  
"Ah?... Hehe!"

Opale swam to the side of the pool, and went outside it. The girl wrapped herself in a towel, and walk to the garden. She was going where Zoro was. Robin, seeing the girl coming outside, smiled, stood up and let the two young people alone.

"Zoro?"

The young man, still wringing his T-shirt, looked at Opale.What? Now, she hadn't this mocking face… And not joyful.

"Yeah?" Zoro said with an indifferent tone.  
"I would like to… talk to you…"  
"That's what you are doing" the swordsman declared.  
"I'm serious, Zoro…"

The young man frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a little worried now.  
"We can say that" Opale murmured. "I just realize that… tomorrow, at this same hour, maybe I will not be able to talk to you… And…"

The girl was quiet, looking elsewhere. Oh.

"You are not about to have a nervous breakdown?" Zoro asked, worried.  
"For heaven's sake, Zoro!!" Opale exclaimed. "I'm serious!"

Yes… She seemed serious. The swordsman kept silent a little moment. If he didn't want to make the same mistake as the last night, he had to be careful of the words he was going to use…

"Hum… Sorry. Tell me… I'm listening."  
"I… I'm scared…"  
"What??"

She wasn't good at all, now. Her, a so strong girl, scared? Opale sighed.

"And this is only now, the day before the D-day, that I realize how much such an event can scare me" Opale murmured.  
"Eh… Why are you scared?"  
"Because of what can happen tomorrow" Opale whispered. "I'm scared about the denouement of the fight…"  
"Well, if it can put you at rest I will…"  
"NO!!" Opale shouted, then, talking louder. "Precisely, I don't want you to consider me in that fight, like you were thinking last night…"  
"Opale…"  
"Listen to me, Zoro!! My father thought a lot about you, since you met him in Eastblue"  
"You are aware of it?" Zoro exclaimed  
"And not just a little" Opale added, with a sad look. "He was waiting for you every day until you came… I know how much he care about this fight… And I don't want to be a burden in this case."  
"Opale…"  
"Zoro, promise me to not care about me, and to only think of you and your dream!!"  
"… Yes, Opale…"  
"… You swear?"  
"…I swear."

The girl smiled… Zoro was paralyzed. She was about to do that again!! Her face was coming closer to his, now she was on her tiptoes.

"Opale…"  
"LUFFY IS DROWNING!!"

Chopper's shout broke the silence. Zoro saw Opale looking back, running and letting go her towel, her sandals, entering in a dash in the glasshouse, and diving.

"…A reindeer steak…" Zoro though.

**xXxXxXx**

Dinner. This time, the mood wasn't as festive as the day before.

"Thirteen hours, thirty-three minutes, fifty-five seconds" Usopp murmured, looking with a sad look his watch. "Thirte…"

A hand, appearing from nowhere, pressed Usopp's lips. The young man gave to Robin an interrogative look, and he saw her indicating with a head movement Opale, visibly not feeling good. Despite some trivial discussions between some of the guests, the joy wasn't here… The day after, at the lunch, there would maybe be one man less. The looks stared often at the two swordsmen, who were serene.

"I will never understand swordsmen" Usopp murmured to Sanji.  
"Anyway" the blond haired boy whispered "I am sorry for Hawk Eye about the fact there is a moron who tarnish the reputation of great swordsman"

Sneezings of the two swordsmen.

"Someone is thinking of us" Zoro sarcastically said. "And I feel bad thoughts… Blondie?"  
"Yeah?" Sanji said with a mocking look.  
"Are you badly thinking of me?"  
"Wouah, how do you guess it?" Sanji laughed.  
"There is only a stupid cook as you to have the courage to insult me on the sly…"  
"So there is a brain in the middle of those seaweeds!"  
"Repeat??"  
"A FIGHT!!" Luffy shouted, raising his arms, holding chicken legs.  
"No fight!!" Nami and Lily cut, knocking out Sanji for one, and the other Zoro.  
"That's unfair" Sanji murmured. "If we can't laugh for a last time…"

Opale looked up at Sanji. The girl hadn't eaten a lot, and now, the poor cook hurt her without looking for it.

"I'm sorry" Opale murmured as she stood up. "I don't feel good…"  
"Miss?" Lily exclaimed.

The girl quickly went outside the room. She went in the front garden, to take a breath, feeling sick. The girl was surprised. She had never been so upset before, when a battle between her father and another swordsman had taken place.

**xXxXxXx**

The guests were looking at the door of the dinning room, surprised.

"What's the matter with Opale?" Chopper murmured, anxious.  
"Opale San!" Sanji exclaimed.  
"Is she still sick?" Luffy asked, biting a chicken leg.

Zoro was quiet. Even if the girl seemed strong, she was weak inside. This fight made him anxious, but that was all. But he had seen it in Opale's eyes, she was suffering. But she was hiding it.

"I'm going to see her" Lily said.  
"No!" Mihawk cut. "Lily, let her alone."  
"Sir…"  
"I think she needs to be alone. Let her alone, Lily."

The old woman sighed, and sat down. The dinner ended in a profound silence. Then, Mihawk proposed to the guest to prepare to go to bed… The next morning, a huge fight would occur… For some of them, the night was going to be very long. So, everybody went to its bedroom. Mihawk walked a little in the manor, and stopped in front of the door of the little living-room. He slowly opened the door.

"I was sure to find you here, Opale."

Indeed, in a large armchair, Opale was sitting down, crying in silence. Mihawk sighed, and came closer to her. He sat down on a sofa next to her.

"Opale, tell me what is making you suffering… You don't have to keep a pain inside you, if it makes you suffer so much."  
"Dad…"

She sobbed, before continuing.

"… I'm scared…"  
"That's comprehensible" Mihawk declared, closing his eyes.  
"I… I'm scared about the denouement of the fight…"

Mihawk stood up, and sat down on the same armchair as Opale, large enough for two persons. The girl put her head on her father's chest, still crying in silence.

"You know, Opale" Mihawk said calmly. "I'm also scared about the denouement of this fight. Don't be ashamed, I understand your feeling."  
"Dad…"

New tears came out the girl's eyes. Mihawk ran his fingers through Opale's raven hair to give her comfort.

"Don't cry so early" Mihawk slowly murmured. "Now I've the feeling I'm already dead, judging your state. And why are you thinking that one of us will die?"  
"Stop it" Opale sobbed. "I… I know you t… to much. Most of the time… you fight until the death…"  
"Opale…"  
"H… How many times have you come back… here, half dead? Don't… contradict it…"  
"I know, Opale…"

Slowly, Mihawk freed himself from Opale's hug. He went in front of a chest. The girl was silent. Mihawk took in one of the drawer a flask, then he went to the coffee table, and took a glass and a bottle of water. He looked at Opale, showing her the flask.

"Opale" he said in a soft voice. "I am not going to compel you to see the fight, if you feel unable to do so. Seeing you in such a state can make me give up, and it would be a disgrace, because I have challenged him for this fight."  
"I… I know…"  
"I also know that your heart is splitting in two. You are scared of the fight denouement… But you don't want to prevent us to do it. Right?"  
"Y… Yes…"  
"If I see you as that tomorrow morning in such a state, I prefer giving you the choice" said Mihawk, pouring water in the glass, before opening the flask. "If the worst is going to happen, I would like to keep from you a smiling image. If you can't hold your tears during the fight, I don't know if I would be able to continue it."

Mihawk pour a drop of the liquid of the flask in the water.

"Is… Is it 'Angel kiss'?" Opale murmured.  
"Yes" Mihawk said. "Do you know its effect?"  
"A single drop… and the one who drinks it… deeply sleep. And this during… about a day."  
"Exactly" Mihawk said, recapping the flask. " 'Angel kiss'. It's a powerful sleeping drug. An half of that flask can kill the one who drink it. A drop, you fall in a half coma state, but without any risk. If you don't want to see that fight, and you wish to wake up a long time after, I will put this glass in your bedroom, and you can drink it before going to bed. The choice is now yours, Opale."

The girl wiped off the tears, then slowly stood up, going to her father. She hugged him, closing her eyes.

"Dad… Thank you… Thank you for everything… For everything you have done for me… For your sacrifices… you had to do… to make me happy… So… sorry for the time… when I was rude… and hurtful with my words… Sorry… Sorry…"

Opale felt something humid in her hair… A tear. Then, an other…

"Opale… I'm not… at death's door…"

The girl closed her eyes, coming closer to Mihawk. Hawk Eye couldn't hold his tears. He was silently crying, hugging his daughter.

"I need to rest. Maybe we will meet tomorrow morning, if you wish so… Now, stop crying… Now I'm thinking about something, it has been a long time since I haven't fallen asleep listening to music. Do you agree to play a tune?"

Opale looked up at her father. She smiled.

"Of course… Good night, Dad"  
"Good night to you too, Opale"

Mihawk freed from Opale's hug, and, after taking the glass of sleeping drug, went to the door of the living room. He looked back, smiling warmly to her daughter. Then, in a peasant silence, he opened the door, and went out. The girl stayed sitting down in an armchair during a few minutes, looking at the floor with a lost expression. Opale finally stood up, to take her flute. Mihawk was walking in a corridor. His attention was suddenly attracted by sniffing.

"Lily?"

The old woman was leaning against the wall, crying. Mihawk went to her, and hugged her to give her comfort.

"Have you heard our conversation?"  
"Yes… I'm sorry… Sir…"  
"Don't apologize" Mihawk murmured looking at her. "And stop crying."

Mihawk stopped hugging Lily, then went to his bedroom, holding sorely his tears.

**xXxXxXx**

Zoro had slept during all the beginning of the evening, before the dinner. Being in fine form, he didn't want to go to bed now. He was training in the front garden, cutting easily a huge stone, which had been already hit by the inhabitants of the mansion. About to cut a new time the poor rock, he suddenly stopped. A melody… Soft, slow, melancholic… A melody was played not far in the garden.

**xXxXxXx**

In his bedroom in the darkness, Mihawk went near the window, when he heard the music.

She was there.

Sitting on a stone bench, in the garden lost in the darkness, Opale had taken her flute to her lips, and was now playing, her eyes closed. A melancholic, soft, and slow tune.

"A love hymn" Mihawk though. "To whom do you play this?"

In the shades, a silhouette was coming. Mihawk recognized his challenger. He was walking to Opale.

"Roronoa?..."

The girl was still playing…

She was now looking at the young man, but didn't stop playing. So she was playing this love hymn to the young swordsman. In addition of the fight rivalry, they were now rivals for the girl's love… paternal love against the frail love between two teenagers… So frail… so fragile… A smile appeared on Mihawk's lips.

"Now you are a woman, my daughter…"

Then, slowly, the hawk eyed man pulled the curtains in front of the windows, letting the two young people alone.

Zoro was quiet, listening to the girl's tune. He felt a strange feeling… As when Opale was coming too closer to him, and when she was bringing her face too close… He was cold, and warm in the same time. He felt a heartache, but he felt really good at this moment… forgetting that she was his rival's daughter. Then the tune became slower… A last note echoed during a long time, then the silence came. The girl took off her lips from the mouthpiece of her flute, and opened her eyes. She looked at Zoro… Both of them were silent, staring at each other. Slowly, Opale stood up. Slowly, Zorro came closer to her. Slowly, their hand met… Slowly they hugged… Slowly, their lips met… Final note of the Love Hymn. Their lips stayed splice during a long time, then slowly sifted.

"Zoro" Opale whispered looking him in his eyes. "I love you…"

The silence lasted during a few seconds. Zoro finally opened his mouth.

"So do I, Opale… I love you."

They hugged for a long time. Then, they separated.

"Good night, Zoro" Opale murmured. "And give your best to make your dream come true."  
"You will not come to watch the fight?" Zoro asked.  
"I don't know…"  
"… So, good night"

Opale looked at Zoro a last time, then walked to the mansion. The girl was lost in her thoughts. Did she have to drink the sleeping drug her father offered? What was the best choice?... Without noticing it, she was already in her bedroom. She didn't take a long time to notice the glass on the night table. She came closer, and took it in her hands.

"I've made my choice" she though, closing her eyes, holding the glass.

**xXxXxXx**

The dawn was about to come. Mihawk woke his guests up, knocked at their door. Some of them seemed still asleep, like Usopp, whom nose was the only thing notable, appearing from the middle of his tangled hair which was hiding his face, or as Chopper, whom eyes were half closed. Luffy had a serious face, which was rare, Zoro had an indecipherable look. Nami was looking at the swordsman, not smiling. Sanji was silent, as Robin. Some of them took their breakfast, while others went to the bathroom. Mihawk went during this time to Opale's bedroom, and silently opened the door. On the night table, the glass, which was the day before full of sleeping drug, was now empty. The girl was deep asleep. Mihawk came near the bed, and slowly bent down, kissing the girl's forehead, who sighed in her sleep.

"Goodbye, Opale."

Mihawk left in silence, and looked a last time at Opale, before closing the door. Lily was in the corridor, and was looking at him.

"Sir… Be careful during this fight…"  
"Why shouldn't I be careful?" Mihawk asked. "Lily, I'll do everything to stay alive..."  
"Sir, what if the worst happen??"  
"Lily… I trust you…"

Mihawk left Lily, no expression on his face. He went to take his weapons… He was ready to fight.

**xXxXxXx**

The dawn came, banishing the last shades of the night. The door of the mansion opened. The pirates, with Mihawk, came out. Beginning of a day, beginning of a battle…


	18. Chapter 18

... And here comes the fight!! Warning, there is blood... Yes, blood, that's a fight!!

Inadvisable for vampires: risk of indigestion. Forbidden for people who have weapons, rotten fruits and vegetables, or other kind of objects which can be thrown with them and are fans of Zoro or/and of Mihawk, cleanliness freaks for the blood on your screen...

Here we go!! run away

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 18: Make ****your dreams come true**

Zoro looked behind him, at the manor. Opale must have decided to not come. The young man sighed, and followed the rest of the group. He felt more the anxiety. Visibly, Mihawk was as anxious as him. The man hadn't said a word since a long time, and hadn't looked back at the mansion. Luffy went to Mihawk.

"Where is Opale?"  
"She is sleeping" Mihawk answered in a monotonous voice.  
"Ah?" Usopp exclaimed. "She will not look at the fight?"  
"Visibly, she doesn't want to" Mihawk said.

Luffy and Usopp looked at each other, anxious. The long nosed boy then looked at Chopper, attracting his attention, making sign to stay behind.

"Chopper" Usopp murmured. "Have you got your first aids mallet with you?"  
"Of course!" the reindeer answered showing his bag. "Why?"  
"You know what a Shichibukai is?"  
"Well, isn't it someone like Crocodile?"  
"Exactly… Mihawk is one of them."  
"Seriously?!" the reindeer exclaimed, bouncing.  
"What's the matter with you?" Zorro asked, frowning, going before them.  
"Ah!! Er, nothing Zoro!!" Usopp answered. "I was telling Chopper my fight against Mihawk"  
"Chopper, give him sedatives" Zoro advised, going farer.  
"Well" Usopp said whispering.  
"Why Luffy doesn't kick his ass??" Chopper asked, his eyes wide opened.  
"That seems that for Zoro this fight is really important… He is the best swordsman in the world"  
"Ah!!" Chopper said with a more reassured look. "So, Zoro has to defeat this Shichibukai to make his dream come true?"  
"You have understood everything" Usopp said in a grave expression. "But it won't be so easy…"

Usopp looked at the rest of the group, some meters ahead, with an anxious look. Chopper looked at Usopp, then at the others. The little reindeer didn't understand everything.

"Usopp, are you all right?"  
"Yes, I am… But very soon, it surely won't be the case for Zoro or Mihawk"  
"Seriously?!"  
"I am completely serious, Chopper… Totally serious. I just ask you to be ready… hoping that one of them won't succumb to their wounds before your treatment"  
"No, that's impossible…" Chopper murmured looking down. "Does that mean that…"  
"… One of them can die at the end of the fight" Usopp finished, looking away. "That is fighting for the honor… As Dorry and Brogy… Ah… Those swordsmen have as much honor as the giants in fight…"

Usopp sniffed, wiping away tears.

"I really feel pain for Opale" Usopp murmured. "If she doesn't look at the fight, it really means that she doesn't want to see one of the fighters dying. She isn't lucky… Falling in love for Zoro"  
"Usopp, are you all right?" Chopper asked. "Now, you are the one who needs care…"  
"Yes yes, don't worry" Usopp murmured. "I just feel a little twinge of sadness, about the possible conclusion of the fight… What if Zorro die?"  
"No" Chopper whispered looking down. "I will prevent him from dying!!"  
"You are brave, Chopper" Usopp said, smiling. "And I trust you. Ah… If only you had seen their first fight, Zoro was about to die… I never had so much blood to wipe… Well, we will stop talking of misfortune."

The group stopped in the garden. There were not a lot of trees around, just grass on the ground. Mihawk continue a little to walk, imitated by Zoro. They moved away from each other, letting between them about ten meters, and then faced. The Shichibukai was wearing his usual clothes, and had his long black blade sword in his back. To Zoro's great despair, he also had his "cross" pendant around his neck. Moreover, this was the weapon Mihawk chose.

"Not again!" Luffy exclaimed with an angry look.  
"He always begins the fights like that" Opale said.  
"Ah, OK" Luffy said, smiling. "I was wondering abo… OPALE??"

The young girl was next to Luffy, unblinking, her face not showing any feeling.

"I believed that you wouldn't see the fight!" Luffy exclaimed.  
"Only a sleeping drug would have avoided me to come. I didn't take it."

Zoro had seen the girl. He smiled a little. Mihawk was smiling too, in a grave expression. Both of them though of the same thing, at that time.

"I'll not die… For Opale."

Zoro took his three katanas, Mihawk took off the sheath, showing the blade of the small knife. Silence followed during a few seconds, then, the opponents ran to each other.

"ONI… GIRI!!"

Mihawk stopped the blow with his knife, as during their first fight…

"What??" The Warlord exclaimed.

Zoro succeeded at moving his swords, and the knife flew away. Mihawk quickly moved back, and took on his belt a common saber.

"That seems that you have progressed, Roronoa."  
"Since this time" Zoro declared with a katana in his mouth "I've learned to cut rock, steel, a moving train…"  
"So show me your progresses, young swordsman!!"

Mihawk rushed toward Zoro, who also ran to him. Then occurred a long hits exchange. Both of them protected themselves of the blows of the other, in a loud hubbub.

"GO, ZORO!!" Luffy yelled.  
"Good, Moron! Show us that you are able to do something good!"  
"If you lose, 1 000 000 Berrys!!"

Usopp stayed silent, looking at Opale, who was motionless.

"Opale, are you all right?"  
"Don't worry, Usopp…"

The two swordsmen were fighting with energy and speed. Both of them seemed to enjoy the fight. Opale stayed impassive, looking at her father and Zoro bandying violent hits. From time to time, Usopp and Nami looked at her, then looked at each other, anxious.

"Incredible" Mihawk though. "He is finally able to concentrate his strength without uselessly wasting it..."  
"Damn" Zoro told in his mind. "I though I would have less difficulties fighting him now… But he is still very powerful…"

Both of the two adversaries jumped back, catching their breath.

"Well, you have progressed, no doubt about it"  
"And you are still tough, after all the time…"  
"I have also progressed in my own way… But stop chatting now…"

Mihawk raised his sword, while Zoro was preparing an attack.

"Hyakuachi Pound Hou!!" The pirate yelled.

Mihawk had brought down his sword. Suddenly, on the ground, a split spread in an incredible speed over Zoro. A whirl was rushing toward the Shichibukai, and toward Zoro, an attack which was slashing air. Both of them dodged the hit of the other easily…

"NAMI SAN!!"

Sanji bounced to Nami. The red haired girl noticed with horror that the split which had been rushing previously toward Zoro was now coming to her, slicing in two a stone which was on its way. The girl didn't have the time to react… but the split stopped some centimeters in front of her feet.

"I will go mad" Nami murmured, a nervous smile on her lips.  
"Nami San, are you hurt??" Sanji anxiously asked. "Is everything all right?"  
"If we don't consider the fact I was about to be cut in two" Nami murmured, "I think it's OK, and I will tell those two morons my thoughts, when they will have finished playing with their swords. I was lucky…"  
"My father anticipated the hit" Opale replicated. "However, if you had moved forward, you could have been sliced."

Nami difficultly swallowed. Then she looked back at the duel, Zoro and Mihawk now fighting again hand to hand.

"They are going to kill each other, at that rate" Robin murmured, her eyes wide opened.  
"I don't want to see that" Usopp whispered, shaking.

Luffy was looking at the fight with a serious look, clenching his fists. It was today that his first mate, and one of his best friends, was fighting to make his dream come true. He wasn't allowed to lose…

"KARASUMA GARI!!" Zoro yelled.

Mihawk blocked the powerful hit of his challenger with his saber.

"!!"

The sword Mihawk was holding began to crack. The warlord, without loosing time, drew his huge black sword.

"You have proved me that you are able to slice steel" Mihawk said with a serious look. "Now, I will show you no mercy… Let's get down to business!!"

The Shichibukai jumped in a fabulous speed, and seemed to disappear of Zoro's view. The swordsman seemed surprised first, but quickly pulled himself together, closing his eyes and concentrating. He suddenly opened his eyes again, turning a little on the side, blocking a terrible hit Mihawk was about to give. Moreover, Zoro was about to fall flat on his back, but resisted. His muscles and veins of his arms were accentuated. The Shichibukai frowned.

"You have really progressed, Roronoa. I'm glad to have a so great fight against you"  
"The pleasure is all mine" Zoro answered in a smile.

They moved away from each other in an incredible speed, under the wide opened eyes of the spectators. Then began an exchange of remote attacks between the two adversaries, who were moving quickly. Luffy's crew began to yell, the trees around being cut, while the two swordsmen seemed to have disappear of their field of vision.

"Move away!!" Opale ordered Usopp and Chopper.

The two pirates immediately jumped on their side, then a few seconds after, a tree which was previously behind them fell on the ground, in a terrible crack.

"STOP THAT!!" Usopp shouted, running away from the battlefield.  
"They are mad!!" Sanji exclaimed, looking terrified. "We can't see them now!!"

A shout made them be quiet. All of them looked in the same direction. Like appearing from nowhere, Zoro was now kneeling down, a cut on his chest.

"ZORO!!" Luffy shouted.  
"That's nothing" Zoro said, standing up. "The wound isn't deep…"

Mihawk quickly appeared not very far away. The Shichibukai seemed to have many superficial cuts on his arms, looking at the rag sleeves.

"They are sick" Nami murmured, pale and shaking, still moving away from the battlefield. "They were about to slice us too…"  
"I can't believe what I am seeing" Robin whispered, visibly surprised. "It looks like…"  
"… A death struggle" Usopp added, with a horrified voice.

All of them had more or less moved away from the battlefield, except Opale, who hadn't moved an inch. She was looking at the two fighters with an impenetrable look. They rushed again towards each other. Lily, alerted by the racket of the fight, and had came out of the manor, was white as a sheet.

"Good Lord…" the old woman murmured seeing the two fighters in the distance. "I've never seen Sir fighting with so much energy…"

The hits the two adversaries were exchanging were terribly powerful. Sometimes, a wind wave blew around them. Opale's hair was flying behind her, and some locks fell on the girl forehead, who was still unblinking, immobile like a statue. Luffy was also immobile, not far behind the girl. Nami and Usopp began to be really worried, and very soon after, Chopper imitated them.

"Seeing Opale in that state, it sent shivers down my spine" Usopp said, looking anxiously at the still motionless girl.

Nami didn't answer, her eyes seemed shaky. Then she shook her head as to steel herself.

"STOP THIS FIGHT IMMEDIATELY!!"

Opale quickly turned back, looking at Nami straight in her eyes, with a severe face. Nami fell silent.

"She doesn't want this fight to stop" Usopp murmured with a grave expression, putting a comforting hand on Nami's shoulder.  
"Don't worry" Chopper said in a confident voice. "I'm here, if things turn bad for anybody"  
"You will let them kill each other without reacting??" Nami exclaimed, looking at them with a furious face.  
"SHUT UP NAMI!!"

The red haired girl startled, when she heard Luffy yelling.

"But Luff…"  
"It is Zoro's choice to fight!!" The straw hated boy cut with an important voice. "SO, IF YOU WANT TO PREVENT HIM FROM DOING THIS FIGHT, YOU'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!!"

A katana flew, and stuck into the ground, where Sanji was a few seconds before. Yubashiri.

"Zoro…" Usopp murmured.

The pirate was now fighting with one katana less, against a formidable adversary. Moreover, Zoro's shout echoed soon. Mihawk took advantage of the surprise moment of the young swordsman while his katana had slipped of his hand to attack. New cut on Zoro's chest.

"ZORO!!" Luffy shouted.

The two fighters moved away from each others. Zoro had put a hand on his wound. Mihawk also seemed breathless. The Shichibukai had numerous scratches, weeping. The man suddenly put his hand on his abdomen, on a part of his cape.

"Uh?" Luffy murmured.

Mihawk moved his hand, covered by blood. Zoro hadn't noticed the wound before, the cape still black, in spite of the blood coming out from the sore. Luffy and his crew couldn't hide their surprise. Mihawk smiled.

"Excellent… An admirable opponent…"

Then, the two swordsmen rushed again towards each other. Zoro's Kitetsu flew far away from the two fighters. Zoro had a new cut. One more time, they moved away. Zoro took Kuina's Wado Ichimonji in his hands… The katana which had followed him until now in all his fights. This sword, he had sworn on it to keep his promise, so that Kuina could hear his name, in heaven. This sword… The only one he had in his hand now, to finish the fight…

"Shishi Sonson!!"

Mihawk and Zoro rushed towards each other. Nami, Usopp, Chopper and Sanji stifled a shout when they heard a deafening clicking sound of weapons, then seeing the opponents still running after they met, a torrent of blood behind both of them. They came to a halt, then an oppressive hush fell over the field.

"… That was a wonderful fight" Mihawk declared.

Opale's unblinking expression suddenly changed to a horrified look.

"…Congratulations… Roronoa Zoro. You've defeated me."

Lufy didn't believe what he had just heard… like the other members of his crew. They smiled… Zoro had won. However, the smile on their faces quickly disappeared. Opale loudly breathed. Mihawk had dropped his sword, to put his hand on a deep wound on his chest. The warlord staggered.

"DAD!!" Opale yelled.

Mihawk had fallen. He was now lying down on the grass, his deep wound visible in the pool of blood. Opale ran at to speed to him, and fell kneeling beside him, and began to cry. Mihawk opened his eyes, smiling at her daughter. He raised his hand which wasn't covered by blood, and put it on Opale's face, wiping away her tears.

"Calm down" Mihawk murmured.  
"… Dad…"

The girl got torn a sleeve of her top, and put it on the wound of her father.

"… Dad… Hang on…"  
"Stop crying…"Mihawk slowly murmured. "You know… I don't like seeing you… In such a state"

Opale, still crying, put her head on the chest of her father, still pressing the piece of cloth on the wound. Mihawk caressed his daughter head with a comforting hand. His eyes were shining, because of the tears which were trying to come out.

"Shhhh… Be brave" he weakly said in a smile, a tear flowing. "And… I'm not… dead yet…"

Opale looked up. Mihawk was still smiling at her. The girl imitated him, still crying.

"Without the tears… This smile would be perfect…"  
"Sorry… For everything bad I made to you… Sorry, Dad" Opale murmured.  
"I forgive you" Mihawk whispered.

The Shichibukai closed his eyes, grimacing because of the pain, gritting his teeth to not whimper.

"Dad!!" the girl yelled.  
"Excuse me, Opale!" Chopper exclaimed, appearing beside her. "Move away, let me examine him!!"

Nami caught the girl by her arms, helping her to stand up. Mihawk had fainted, deathly white.

"ZORO!!" Luffy suddenly yelled, who was going to the swordsman at top speed.

Opale though that her heart would definitively stop beating. Zoro had fallen on the ground, after dropping Wado Ichimonji. Shaking by the sobs, Opale opened her mouth, but no sound come out, just a smothered shout.

"Opale!!" Nami exclaimed.

The red haired girl had caught the falling girl. Chopper began to panic, unable to choose which way to turn. Lily, extremely pale, had run at top speed to the village.

"Opale!! Answer me!!" Nami exclaimed, panicking.

The young girl didn't answer. She had closed her eyes, unconscious.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: ****Keep hope alive**

"Eh, Opale?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes. The setting around her was misty.

"Opale?"

The girl blinked, then the setting became clearer. She recognized her bedroom. Nami was sitting, besides the bed.

"Are you all right?" Nami asked.  
"… Not really" Opale murmured, closing her eyes.  
"Fiou" Nami sighed.  
"Hm?"  
"Chopper was afraid about the repercussions you could have when you regained consciousness" the red haired girl said. "At least, I'm relieved that you can still speak"

Opale sat up on her bed. The girl didn't say anything, looking vacant. Nami put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?" Opale asked.  
"Several hours" Nami answered. "It's almost dying day."  
"… What about my father… And Zoro?"

There was a long silence.

"… Chopper is still working" Nami said. "And Lily called for help the doctor of the village… I don't have any news, for now…"

Opale looked at Nami, then smile a little. The girl suddenly noticed something.

"Nami?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is that bandage on your arm?"

Nami looked at her forearm, where an imposing bandage was stuck.

"Ah, that?" Nami said in a smile. "How can I explain it... I had to bear the fact to have a needle in my veins"

"Well, my blood type is the same as your father's one... Luffy would also be able to donate, but because of his evil fruit, the doctor didn't want to take any risk, so I accepted to do it"

Nami sighed.

"And to think that I've the same blood type as this moron of Luffy... Moreover, blood donation is for free..."

Opale smiled.

"If you wish... I must have some twenty-carat diamonds..."  
"What??" Nami said, her eyes turning into Berrys symbol. "Hehe, I was joking, I love blood donations!!"

Suddenly, the door of the room opened. Sanji entered, a tray in his hands.

"Opale San!" he said in a smile. "I'm glad to see you are awake. I've cooked you something nourishing, that's bad to miss a meal for a pretty young woman who is still growing up, and..."  
"Is your speech finished?" Nami cut looking somewhere else.  
"And I have also a sandwich for you, Nami San!" Sanji exclaimed with an amorous tone. "Because of all the blood you have donated, Chopper told me that..."  
"BRING ME THE FOOD!!" The navigator ordered. "Can't you notice that we are starving?"

Sanji didn't wait to hear it again, and put the tray in front of Opale, and gave Nami the sandwich. The red haired girl began to devour the sandwich, while Opale took without enthusiasm the fork in her hand.

"You are not going to do the hunger strike!" Nami exclaimed.  
"Eat a little" Sanji said frowning. "Or it would be a waste of food. And it would make me angry..."

Opale reluctantly ate a cut... Finally, she was hungry, moreover, the meal was delicious. So she ate with appetite the dish cooked by Sanji.

"That's better" Sanji said in a smile.  
"By the way" Nami said "Do you have news for us?"  
"Chopper is still working with the old doctor" the cook declared looking up at the ceiling. "I think that Zoro has regained consciousness for a moment... But anyway, they are tough... Aren't they?"

Silence. Opale looked down, with a sad expression. Sanji sighed.

"Anyway, as long as they are still alive, there is still hope" the young man declared. "That's better to be optimistic. Keep hope alive, Opale."

The young girl smiled, in spite of the grave look she was keeping. She had finished her dish, and slowly put the cutlery in the plate.

"We will let you rest" Nami said, taking the tray. "You need to rest, after that shock..."  
"No" Opale cut, moving away the blankets. "I'm all right, in comparison with my father or Zoro. I'll not act like a sick girl, if there is no reason."  
"But Chopp..."  
"I'm not that kind of person who follows the advice of a doctor."  
"If all the great swordsmen have this syndrome" Sanji though, "I understand why there are so few of them around the world..."

Opale had stood up, tottering a little at the beginning, then she got back to normal.

"I'm all right" she coldly told Sanji and Nami, who were looking at her with a worried expression. "Don't worry about me"

The girl went in the corridor. She soon saw Luffy and his group waiting in front of two bedrooms, all of them silent, and visibly anxious. Opale had never seen Luffy in such a state. No smile was visible on the straw hat boy face. Robin was looking at the floor, as smiling as her captain, Usopp was pacing up and down in the corridor. To sum up, an ideal scene to get anybody down. The long nosed boy, coming back while walking, suddenly looked up.

"Opale!!"

Robin and Luffy immediately looked up, looking at the girl who was coming to them.

"How do you feel?" Usopp asked anxiously. "You scared us!! We believed that your heart hadn't support the shock!"  
"I'm all right" Opale said, gently smiling. "Well... almost..."

The girl was looking down. Luffy put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They will escape with their lives" Luffy said. "They are not weak."

Opale didn't say anything, she didn't know if she had to believe Luffy or not. But the straw hat boy had a serious look, which had the effect to make disappear all doubts of his sentences. Opale then approved with a smile. She threw herself into Luffy's arms, who hugged her warmly.

"Be courageous, and don't lose hope..."

Opale began to cry, and put her head against Luffy's shoulder.

"I... I would not be able... to bear the weight of the death... of one of them" Opale whispered. "I... I love them... Both of them..."  
"We know that" Luffy said with a comforting voice. "But Chopper promised us to do everything, and to not let them leaving. I trust him"

Luffy freed Opale of his hug, and looked again at the doors. One of them had opened. Chopper appeared.

"How is Zoro??" Luffy quickly asked.  
"I think it would be all right for him" Chopper said in a smile. "He woke up, but he is still weak... OPALE?!"

The reindeer looked severely at the girl.

"What are you doing up??"  
"Why should I be lying down?"  
"You had a serious emotional shock!! You have to be confined in bed and rest!"  
"I'm all right" Opale declared. "Thank you for worrying about me, but it's impossible for me to rest anyway, for now."

Chopper sighed. She was suffering of the deaf ear syndrome. Impossible to heal that, except with a knife near the throat of the patient who had this, or with a gun on its temple... if that...

"Can we go to see Zoro?" Luffy asked.  
"Yes, but not for long" the reindeer said. "I'll help the doctor... er..."  
"Echtein, Frank Echtein" Opale informed.  
"I'll help him for your father, Opale. Don't worry, we are taking care of him!"

The little reindeer disappeared in the other room. The pirates went in the bedroom where Zoro was. The young swordsman had his chest covered by bandages, and he seemed asleep.

**xXxXxXx**

"Kuina?"

Zoro was looking at the girl, who was some meters in front of him. The swordsman slowly went ahead, then ran. She was still at the same distance from him. He stopped running.

"You know, Zoro..."

Zoro saw the face of Kuina, who was looking back at him. She was still the girl of his past, and she hadn't grown up.

"Your name echoed, here" Kuina said smiling. "And... You keep our promise, in spite of the death which separated us. Dad told me that was the proof that someone would be destined to become a great swordsman. That person will never stop at nothing to keep its promise. He has a great honour, and he will never turn away from the way he has chosen. You are one of those men, Zoro. And this has lead you here, through your dreams"  
"Kuina... I..."  
"That's now the time for you to leave, Zoro. We will meet again, when the time will come for you to go in heaven."  
"Kuina!!"

The girl turned around, showing her back to Zoro.

"Zoro..."

**xXxXxXx**

"Zoro..."

The young man abruptly opened his eyes, and almost startled.

"Zoro, are you all right?" Opale asked, worried.  
"Ah?... Er yes... It was a dream..."

Zoro sighed, visibly not totally awake. Opale and Luffy were here, looking at him anxiously.

"Can I know why you seem gloomy?"  
"Hehe!!" Luffy laughed. "Zoro is back!!"

Zoro sighed, looking at Luffy.

"My head's hurting, can you go to shout somewhere else?"

The door opened. Nami joined Opale and Luffy.

"So, do you feel better, Moron?"  
"I've just waken, and I'm already insulted!!" Zoro exclaimed suddenly sitting up, pointing his finger at Nami. "Why are you insulting me??"  
"I wanted so!" Nami said smiling. "20 000 Berrys."  
"What??"  
"Because you have almost sliced us while playing" Nami declared her eyes half closed. "And I'm kind."  
"But you are dreaming, idiot!!"  
"200 000 for insults, and death threats"  
"Uh??"  
"Have you seen your face?" Nami said with a seducer look. "Just that IS a death threat..."

Opale refrained from laughing, by looking at the face of Zoro, and Nami's show. The red haired girl was mentally smiling. Her little teasing show of an idiot swordsman was PERFECTLY working. The only snag was about the irritating laughs of Luffy, who didn't refrain.

"SILENCE!!" Chopper exclaimed in the other bedroom.  
"HAHAHAHAH..."

BAM. Luffy KO, 1-0 for Nami.

"We haven't asked you to laugh so hard" the red haired girl hissed.  
"But... How do you manage to make disappear bad mood like that?" Opale asked, talking hold of her.  
"We are crazy!" Luffy answered with a stupid smile.  
"Take off the 'we', and use 'I' instead" Nami said.  
"You are crazy... OUCH!!"  
"Wrong answer!"

Nami then noticed that Opale and Zoro were looking at each other, without talking. The red haired girl suddenly pulled Luffy by his arm, and the boy protested by an exclamation. But Nami didn't say anything, taking him in the corridor, before closing the door when she was out.

"Finally this moron is gone" Zoro said. "I had an headache... And what are you doing here, now?"  
"Ah?... I... I just want to be alone with you" Opale said in a smile.  
"Ah... All right. But not for too long"

The girl didn't answer, and looked down. Zoro looked at her interrogatively.

"Ah... Is it about your father?" Zoro asked. "I'm sorry... If I kn..."  
"On the contrary" Opale said "I have to thank you and to congratulate you. You kept your promise."  
"Uh?"  
"Do you remember? To not imply me in this fight"  
"Ah yes... That's right..."  
"And well done... You've made your dream come true"  
"Yes... I have to admit that I don't really realise it for now... Well, if I have something to tell you..."

Then there were a few seconds of silence.

"Yes?" Opale asked.  
"Never mind..."  
"Zoro..."  
"... You are really courageous. I though that you would interfere"

Opale smiled, shaken by muffled laughs.

"You still don't know me, Zoro" Opale declared.  
"You keep the title of mysterious woman..."  
"Fatal?"  
"... If that pleases you"  
"I will let you rest"

Opale went to the door.

"Eh Opale, I want to give you a piece of advice"

The girl stopped in front of the door, without looking back.

"If you want to blubber, you can do it, but not too loud, or I will have another headache"

Opale bit her lips, tears coming out from her eyes. Zoro smiled.

"I knew it" he though, while the girl went out of the bedroom.

**xXxXxXx**

Nami went out of Opale's bedroom, followed by Sanji.

"Is she all right?" Usopp asked.  
"She is asleep" Sanji answered. "What about Leek Head?"  
"Likewise. He is peacefully sleeping"  
"Peacefully?" Sanji cut. "For me, he is still a big brute and a blithering idiot, the word peace don't go with him."  
"You hadn't said that when he was unconscious" Nami said with a smile. "Tell us the truth, you like this moron?"  
"I admit it" Sanji declared. "I wouldn't have anybody to annoy if he is not here. And no more guinea pig for some new recipes..."

Then they became silent, looking at the door of the room where Mihawk was treated, which had opened. Lily came out, pale, and visibly exhausted.

"Lily!" Nami exclaimed. "Are you all right?"  
"Yes Miss. Don't worry about me..."

The old woman sighed, visibly not totally in fine form.

"How is he?" Luffy asked, coming in the corridor.  
"Sir hasn't woken yet" Lily murmured. "I'm scared... And also for Miss Opale..."  
"Don't be pessimistic" Usopp replicated. "Chopper maybe seemed like a dwarf in a costume, but he is a great doctor! For now, go to rest, you look awful!"

Lily agreed with a smile, then go to her bedroom. Usopp sighed, and looked anxiously at the other pirates.

"I begin to seriously worry..." the long nosed boy said with a grave tone.

Sanji had lighted a cigarette, and blew smoke before answering.

"And you are the one who told to not be pessimistic, Usopp? I almost believed in your words anyway"  
"You have lied??" Luffy asked, perplexed.  
"I didn't want to lay her in her grave" Usopp silently replicated. "For someone of her age, pessimism isn't good... And we don't know if he is going to die... Now I'm thinking, how old is she, this old woman?"

**xXxXxXx**

Opale hadn't slept well during the night. After waking up at two in the morning, she wasn't able to sleep again, worried about what could happen. Maybe at this time, her father...?

The girl suddenly noticed, on the floor near her bed, a sleeping bag. Usopp was sleeping in it, joyfully snoring. He was visibly dead to the world.

"zzzzZZZZZZZzzz... Look... Kaya...zzzzzZZZZZZZzzzz... The giant... zzzzZZZZZzzz... I've defeated himzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz..."

The girl smiled. Her friends didn't leave her alone. She slowly stood up, straddled with suppleness Usopp, who was in the middle of the way. She slowly opened the door...

"Hum?"

She saw in front of the door Nami, lying down in a sleeping bag. One more step, and the girl would have hit her.

"I have the feeling that they are not just here to take care of me during the night" the girl though, cautiously straddling Nami.

The girl made a few steps. Suddenly, she stopped, and slowly turned back. Robin was smiling, leant against the wall, looking at Opale with an impenetrable face.

"We have expected a nocturnal visit" Robin murmured. "That's not a good thing"

Opale frowned.

"And what are you going to do?"  
"Nothing. This is not my business. You are free to do what you think to be the best. Just let me tell you something, Chopper is on guard. But I think he is asleep now."

"Your father hasn't woken yet. Or Chopper would have told us. I prefer to tell you it"

Opale didn't answer, looking away.

"Opale?"

The girl looked back at Robin.

"You are free to listen to me. But I doubt that you are predestined for that, genetically"

Opale smiled, then walked to the room where her father was. Robin didn't say anything, looking away. Opale slowly opened the door. The room was in the darkness because of the closed curtains, and it took her a quite long time to notice the shape of her father, lying down on the bed. She slowly came nearer. Luckily for her, a stool was still here.

"Whoizzere?..."

The girl froze. In a corner, Chopper had moved a little.

"Er... That's me, stupid reindeer" Opale answered with a scathing voice, to make it sound older.  
"Ah... Is that you, Doctorine?... Hum... zzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz..."

Opale refrained from sighing. She sat down on the stool. She looked at her father's face. He seemed soundly asleep.

"...Dad?"

Of course, no answer. Opale calmly sighed. She put her hand on her father's one. His arms were covered by bandages. She couldn't see the state of the wound on his chest, because of the blanket.

"Dad, don't die... Or I would never forgive you..."

A tear ran down her cheek. No, she wouldn't forgive him.


End file.
